v e g a s skies
by startscribbling12
Summary: Over the summer, Namine is taken advantage of. When she moves in with her aunt and starts attending Wesmere Prep, she meets someone who can help her through this tough time. But what if that certain someone isn't so good for her?
1. Prolouge

_**V e g a s Skies**_

_**00. Prologue**_

_**- -**_

'_No way.' _I thought as I entered the drugstore. There was no possible way that this could be happening to me. I'm a good kid. I always have been. I mean, I don't even remember it. I slowly walked to the aisle, eyes downward. I didn't want anyone to see me here. I stood there, staring at the products before me. Grabbing at what I thought was five, I took the pregnancy tests up to the counter.

"Cash or credit?" The lady asked me, a hint of surprise in her voice. She was one of my neighbors, so I tried my best to keep my face hidden in my hood.

"Cash." I mumbled, tucking some blond strands behind my ear. I had rushed out of the house so fast that I barely made myself presentable. I was wearing jeans shorts, a white tank, and a black hoodie. Something I normally don't wear on summer days. Well, the hoodie. She bagged the tests and handed them to me. I gratefully took them and rushed out of the store, heading for home.

_'It can't be this. Anything but this.'_

* * *

"Please wait three minutes. Three minutes?!"

Why do these things have to take so damn long? Why can't it be instant? I mean, I peed on five of those sticks! Setting the timer down on my dresser, I laid back on the bed.

'_I don't even remember it.' _I thought to myself. I mean, if I really did, you know, I think I would remember doing it. The only thing I remember is going to a party. That's the only thing I can think of. But, it's been over a week past my missed period. I'm a little worried.

'_This is pointless' _One of those tests HAS to be negative. Glancing back up at the timer, I still had thirty seconds. I'm dreading every minute of it. Pacing back and forth in my bedroom, I thought the worst. This cannot be happening. I'd have to drop out of school. My parents would kill me. I don't know what I would do.

DING!

_'It's time.' _I rubbed my hands together and walked over to the dresser and looked that the first one. It indicated that I _**was** _pregnant. _'NO!' _Slamming the first one into the garbage, I picked up another one. This one had to be negative. But, sure enough, it was positive. As were the other three.

"My life is over." I said, falling to the floor. There is no way that I could be pregnant. Hell, I don't even know who the father is! I mean, this obviously means that I was taken advantage of! This just can't be happening. What's going to happen when my parents find out! They will send me away to live with my aunt for gods sake!

This sucks ass.

* * *

"Honey, what did you want to talk about?" Cut it with the fake act mom. My mom was never the nicest and understanding person in the world. To be honest, I always thought she hated me.

"Well, I don't know how to say this." I began. My father gave me an understanding smile. He was always the closest to me.

"It's okay, honey. Just tell us what is on your mind." He told me. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. I didn't want to see their disappointed faces when they find out that I, Namine Sato, their golden child, is pregnant.

"I-I'm, um, I think that I, um, that I'm--" I couldn't say it. It was hard enough on me, how would it affect my parents?!

"What is it, dear?" I don't know what worries me more. My being pregnant or my moms fake attitude.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence was unbearable. I felt that I was breaking every second. My moms expression was furious while my fathers was unreadable. I shrunk back into the chair I was sitting in, hiding behind my bangs.

"You're what?!" I could just hear the venom in her voice.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" You could hear it in my voice. I was about to burst into tears.

"No, I don't want to hear it. This is ridiculous and how could you do this! You were the perfect kid! You always got straight A's and never did anything wrong. We barely ever had to ground you!" My mother said, now standing. I could tell she was furious.

"Mom! I didn't--"

"No. Save it. You're going." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Going? Where!?" I glanced at my dad for support, but he wouldn't even look at me.

"To your Aunt Angela's. That's final. Get out of my sight." I didn't speak any more from there. I ran back upstairs and slammed the bedroom door. I'd be safe in here for the time being. I was a seventeen year old screw up. Now there is no place for me in the world.

Shoving more and more clothes into my suitcase, I figured I should be out of here as soon as possible. I was balling my eyes out more and more with each piece of clothing. What as I going to do? No one would want to be friends with a teenage mother. I'm not even going to bother saying goodbye to everyone.

I guess this is goodbye to my hometown.

My parents.

My friends.

My life.

* * *

I'd figured that I post a prologue that way I could tell you a bit of the back story. I thought it would be weird to go and start at her aunts with her pregnant and no one knowing what was going on or how she got there. So, tell me what you think. If I should pursue this story or not. It has been in my head for a while so I am glad I got it down on paper. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to juggle the updates. If you guys don't like it, I won't update, so I'm going to wait till I hear from a few of you. Please tell me the truth! And of course it's obviously Namioxas!

It's a prologue people, it's supposed to be short. So don't freak. Each chapter will be a good length.

But, don't worry. I'm not done with On The Road. Those chapters take longer to update. These won't. Well, maybe.

Hah, I bet you guys don't even read these. Well, no matter.

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**V e g a s skies**

**chapter 01.**

**- -**

Sitting in the airport made me realize how much I will miss this place. Beautiful Radiant Garden. I had a past here. I had family and friends. Well, in more technical terms, I had a father and friends. My mother didn't even bother to see me off. At the moment, my dad was getting some breakfast. My mom kicked me out early this morning; something about me being a screw up. I guess she is right. I feel the same way about myself. Why did I have to screw up and have this happen to me? I stood up when I noticed my dad walking over to me.

"Honey, you know if you just do what your mother said, you don't have to go to your aunt's." He told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched a bit. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I was reluctant to be touched, since that is what got me in this mess in the first place.

"Dad, you know I am very against abortion. I even wrote a paper on it." Abortion was not me. I was against it fully, and I didn't want to murder my child. '_My child?' _When did I start referring to it like that?

"Namine, are you sure?"

"Yeah." The speaker had announced that my flight was boarding. I looked up at the ceiling. I hope there is good things that will turn out from this. "Well, I guess I have to go. I love you, dad." I said. I didn't want to hug him, but he wrapped me in a hug anyways.

"I love you too, Namine. You are still my number one daughter." I teared up a bit and gave him a smile. It was pained, but it was the best I could do. Waving once more, I turned and headed for the terminal. As I gave the woman my ticket, I looked up at the board; the one that had the times and destinations.

'_Twilight Town, huh?' _I guess it might be okay. She handed me back my ticket and I made my way down the terminal. I had only one carry on. I came to the horrible conclusion that since I was going to get _bigger _I would have barely any need for my clothes.

Once I got on the plane, I sat down in my seat. It was next to the window, so I was pretty satisfied. Running a hand through my hair, it felt greasy. It had been a while since I washed it. I just wasn't in the mood, and my mother restricted my shower usage. As the plane took off, I felt like I was leaving myself back home. A part of me was ripped away and I would never get it back.

I would never be the carefree girl I used to be.

Everything would be different as soon as I landed.

* * *

"Namine?!" I heard a high pitched voice yelled. I cringed at noise and looked towards the source. A woman in her mid forties was waving at me. She had brown hair that looked like it paled over the years and her once green eyes paled to a light gray. She wrapped me in a hug. What is with people having to touch me?

"Oh, once my sister called me, I knew something was wrong. Don't worry, unlike your mother, I'm going to care for you!" Somehow I knew that was a lie. Angela was just like my mother. The two of them had the same views on everything.

"Thanks for taking me in, Aunt Angela." I said, picking up my bag from the conveyer belt. She put an arm around my shoulder, and I did my best not to shrug it off. We began to walk towards the exit.

"Namine! What's with the outfit?" She said, scanning me. I raised my eyebrows. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white tank top again, and a black hoodie. My wardrobe had consisted of dark colors recently.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's so depressing!"

_'That's because I AM depressed, Angela.' _I thought to myself. She started to unlock the car door.

"We need to get you better variety." I sat down in the car. It was a white Pontiac, and the miles on it were high. I bulked my seat belt and folded my hands in my lap, looking out the window. I asked my aunt not to talk to me so the ride back to her house was silent. Observing the surroundings, I noticed my aunt lived in a very high class neighborhood, unlike my home. Most of the houses were two story, but they were very wide and a lot of them were brick. They had beautiful lawns and it looked like a child-friendly environment. Some kids that looked around ten were playing basketball and the girls were using chalk, decorating the sidewalks with their imagination. Oh how carefree they are. They won't know of the pressure and hardships that await them for years to come. I envy them. As we slowed, I noticed my aunt's house was a beautiful two story. The yard had different color flowers sprouting out of it and looking in the windows, it was like a dream. Looking around to the neighbors, they looked around my age, skating on skateboards and talking on cell phones, leaning on cars. I wish I could do that, and I used to, but not anymore.

"Nice house." I mumbled, getting out of the car.

"Thanks. It from years of hard work." She winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Picking up my bag, and I followed Angela up to the front door. She unlocked it and once I set foot in the house, it seemed for foreign. It was so clean, and smelled of febreeze. "Your room is on the second floor. It's on the left." She said, throwing her keys on the table next to the door. "The kitchen is through there, the living room there. You have a bathroom connected through your room, and the basement is free for your usage." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, and began my walk upstairs. When I got to my room, it was painted a pale blue and the bed was a queen, with white sheets. I had a desk in the corner of the room with a laptop on it and a desk lamp. The dresser was on the other side of the room, so I left my bag near it and went to look at the bathroom. As expected, it was nice as well. The shower had glass doors, and there was already soap and shampoo. Locking the door, I decided I should take a shower. Stripping down, I looked at myself in the mirror. This wasn't my body anymore. It would soon look different. Sighing, I got into the shower. I scrubbed my arms until the turned red and sat down for a while, trying to relax. I felt like crying. I held in all my feelings the week I was still at home, and now was a good time to let it out.

As soon as I was calm again, I climbed out of the shower and grabbed a change of clothes. Just to make my aunt happy, I chose a pair of white shorts and a red tank top. I pulled my now non-greasy hair into a messy ponytail and slipped on some flip-flops. I made my way down to the kitchen and looked through her cabinets. She had one hundred calorie packs of chocolate chip cookie squares, so I grabbed a bag of those and sat down in a chair, waiting for my aunt to come back into the room.

"Want to walk with me to the drugstore?" I heard her voice as she entered the room, putting in a pair of earrings. "Oh that outfit is much better. The boys will be all over you." Sometimes she just knows how to push my buttons. I swear she said that on purpose. I ignored that comment and answered her.

"Sure." She got her house keys and I followed her out the front door. As we neared the drive way, I saw that we were turning the way that all the other teenagers were. There was about four of them. Two boys and two girls. The boys were skateboarding on the driveway and in the street and the girls were sitting in the grass, chatting about something. One of the boys had chocolate brown hair while the other had silver. The girls were different as well. One had auburn hair while the other had light brown hair. As we walked, I felt their eyes on me.

"Hey kids. How are you?" My aunt stopped to talk to them. I'm guessing she knew them.

"Hi, Angela!" The girl with the auburn hair said, jumping up from her spot. All of the teens were wearing the same outfit in some sense. It was a uniform.

"How was school today?" Angela asked them. The girl with the brown hair spoke up.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Nothing happens." She giggled. I looked at her, envying her laughter. "Whose this, Angela?" My aunt looked at me and smiled.

"This is my niece, Namine. She just moved in with me." Good thing she left out the details.

"Hi Namine!" The auburn hair girl said. "I'm Kairi, and this is Selphie. Those two boys over there are Sora and Riku." I attempted to smile.

"Hi."

"Girls, do you mind showing Namine around town tomorrow while I go to work? I haven't enrolled her in school yet, so it might have to wait till you guys are released from class." My aunt said.

"No problem! Finally, something to do! Right, Kairi!?" Selphie shouted. Kairi agreed and then we all said our goodbyes. I was planning on hanging around in my room, but I guess a tour won't do me any harm. My aunt and I were standing at the end of the sidewalk, waiting for a chance to cross.

"They are nice kids. You will like them." Angela said to me. I nodded. I guess I might. We crossed the busy street and were at the entrance to a drugstore. I eyed it carefully. Drugstores weren't my favorite place anymore.

"I'm going to wait out here, okay?" I said, sitting down on a bench. My aunt looked at me questioningly, but made no move to say otherwise and went inside. I sat down, looking at my surroundings. Twilight Town looked like a very lively place. There was something for everyone. It was pretty quiet until a group of people started walking over to the drugstore. All of them were wearing black hoodies, but each of them had a different number on them. From what I could see, the numbers on each hoodie were six, eight, twelve, and thirteen. The one with six had blue hair that was short of covering in right eye. The one with eight had flaming red hair and piercing green eyes, with purple square tattoos under them. His smile, if that is what you can call it, sent shivers down my spine. The girl with twelve had blond hair like me, but it was styled strangely. Her smile, as well, seems a bit sadistic, but it was understandable since she was holding hands with the boy with red hair. The last, number thirteen, also had blond hair, but it was more of a dirty blond. It defied gravity in a way, and his blue eyes were so mesmerizing that I felt like I could get lost in them. He had his hands in his pockets and his expression was unreadable. The most noticeable thing on his face was a bright red scratch next to his mouth on his left cheek. It looked painful if anything. They were heading this way, and I made sure I put my head down and stared at my feet. Something about them told me to stay away. That they weren't safe.

"Roxas! What are we here for again. I forgot." The one with red hair addressed to the blond boy, who I now know is Roxas. Roxas looked over to him, and sighed.

"We have to pick up some shit. I don't remember, Axel. Call and ask!" The blond girl laughed and the blue haired boy was very engrossed in a book.

"Well, I don't know. I'll just go in and pick up whatever I want." The red haired boy, Axel, said. The were about ten feet away from where I was sitting.

"Whatever. I'm staying out here." Roxas said, walking over to the bench where I was. He sat the farthest away from me, leaning his head on his hand. His friends walked into the store, leaving him out here. I kept my gaze downward. I had more important things to worry about. After a few minutes my aunt walked back out, digging through a bag, about to hand me something.

"Namine, I bought you some health snacks, I figured they would be good for you, and a few bottles of water. We have to make sure you start eating healthy since you need to focus more on your health than ever." She rambled, handing me an apple. I stood from my seat and my aunt looked at me and then looked at Roxas. "Hi, Roxas. How are you? Staying out of trouble?" She said, though no smile was present on her face.

"Hi, Angela. I'm fine. No, I'm still getting into trouble, as always." He said, like it was no big deal.

"Well, try to not get into too much trouble. Your brother worries a lot, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Have a nice day, Roxas." My aunt said, before dragging me across the street. I made sure to note that she didn't smile like she did at the other teenagers. He must not be good news, but I could tell that for myself.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Aunt." I said, about to retreat upstairs.

"No problem, honey." She smiled at me, walking into the living room to watch TV. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed. I tried to recall the events of that night. It hurt just to think of it, but I had to try. I wanted to see if I could remember who it was that did it to me.

–

"_Where am I?" I said, looking around the room. It was dark and I could barely see anything farther than my own hand. I felt the end of wherever I was sitting go down, so I figured that someone was sitting. "Excuse me?"_

"_Shh." The voice told me. I tried hard to see who it was, but it was dark and my vision was blurry enough. _

_Before I knew it, the body was next to me, forcing me down on the bed. I heard a chuckle, and I felt like I knew the chuckle, but I couldn't put it to a face. Everything that the person started doing, my body liked, but my mind reacted differently._

"_Wait." I said, though I could barely hear my own voice._

–

I shot up from the bed, sweating.

_'Was it a dream?' _I thought. My hair fell out of the ponytail it was in and it fell loosely around my shoulders. Looking at the clock, it was almost nine. That meant I slept for a few hours. Grabbing a light hoodie, I walked out of my room and into the living room.

"I'm going to sit on the porch." I said, trying to make sure my aunt couldn't see my face. My eyes were bloodshot, and it was obvious I was still sweating.

"Okay, sweetie." She replied, her eyes never leaving the TV. I walked to the foyer and slowly unlocked the door, stepping into the cool air. It had just turned August and the weather rapidly changed. School had just started up for most students besides myself. My aunt hadn't registered me yet, although she said something about me attending Wesmere Prep. It was a fine arts school. Sitting down on the end of the driveway, I stared out into the night sky. It was so peaceful as I listened to the crickets and the last of the birds before they went to bed. That peacefulness was interrupted by a truck speeding down the street and coming to a halt to the house next to me. I could barely make out who it was but someone jumped out of the truck and it sped away, leaving that person standing on the driveway. It was once quiet again. The person made no move to move from their spot as they were looking at a cell phone or something. I stared at them. They lifted their head and I noticed it Roxas from earlier that day. He and I made eye contact and I stood, crossing my arms and walking back inside. Once I was inside, I leaned against the door, closing my eyes.

Something about him made me jump.

My hand subconsciously went to my stomach. I sighed and went into the kitchen, trying to find a way to stay awake. I'm afraid that if I go to sleep, I'll have the nightmare again.

Maybe I don't want to know who did it to me.

* * *

Wow, this story is so much darker than my others. But, I wanted to go outside my normal humor. Many of you said that you liked the story so I decided to continue it. So here is an update for you!

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	3. Chapter 2

**V e g a s skies**

**chapter two.**

**- - **

When I awoke the next morning, I realized that I actually had plans. For a week, I had come to the conclusion that no one would want to hang out with me. But, they don't know of my pregnancy, so I have a feeling this will all change: their kindness, friendship, and hanging out. It will all fade away. Standing out of bed, I looked out the window. There was a considerable about of clouds in the sky, so I figured it was going to rain. I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a hoodie. I slipped on the white tank top and pulled up the sweats, then pulling the hoodie over my head, which was black. Now that I think about it, I should go shopping. I'm running out of clean clothes. I turned for the bathroom and pulled my hair into one big french braid and brushed my teeth. Was I supposed to go to the neighbor's house, or would I meet them somewhere? Then again, they are at class right now, so it doesn't matter.

"Aunt?" I asked as I walked downstairs. The house was big enough for me to get lost in, so I wanted to make sure I was near someone who knew this house well at all times.

"In here dear." She replied. I turned the corner and I saw her sitting at the island with tons of paperwork scattered around her, as she was on the phone. Leaning to her side, I saw most of the documents had my name on them. The top of the paper was labeled: **Wesmere Prep Student Transfer: Namine Sato.**

"What are these for?" I mouthed, even though it was pretty obvious. She pointed to the name of the school, and hung up the phone.

"You are transferring. We can't have you with no education." She said, filling out blanks on the paper.

"It's not as if I will have time for school anyway." I muttered, sitting down. She rolled her eyes and threw a banana in my direction.

"You will. I'm going to help you. Now eat. You are meeting those kids around three." She said, adjusting her reading glasses. I sighed.

I could already feel that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The door bell rang around three, as my aunt had said. She had run to the doctors' to make an appointment for me. Just to double check on everything.

"Coming!" I said. I had been laying in my room the past few hours, just staring at the ceiling. I was trying to predict the future, just to see if I will actually be alone. Every time I pictured it, I was. Opening the door, I came face to face with the auburn haired girl from yesterday: Kairi.

"Hiya, Namine!" She said, bouncing on her heels. She looked like she changed out of her uniform before she ran over here. She was sporting a pair of light blue faded jeans and a pink hoodie. Obviously she didn't care if it was going to rain since she left her hair down.

"Hi, Kairi, right?" I said. I would truly be alone if I couldn't even remember names. She nodded.

"Yep! Hey, if you don't mind, my friend Selphie won't be joining us. But we have to go there." She pointed next door. "We are going to meet Sora there and then we will be on our way." I nodded, slipping on my ugly clogs. To be honest, the less people the better. I locked the door behind me and followed Kairi across the lawn, making sure not to ruin it. It looked like my aunt spent a lot of time on it. She rang the doorbell to Sora's house and you could hear lots of yelling on the other side. I couldn't make out any of the words, though. Finally the door opened to a smiling Sora.

"Hey!" He said, motioning for us to come in.

"What was all that yelling?" Kairi asked. I silently asked the same question.

"Oh, you know. My brother being stupid again." He said as we followed him up the stairs. He was still in his uniform, so we were going to wait till he changed. At least, that is what I guessed. Their house was as amazing as my aunts. It had more of a cooler feel, though. The walls were lighter and it was more open. My house had more of a warm feeling. "Hold on. I wasn't finished with him yet." He joked. He went over to a door that was next to us and the door flew open. "AS I WAS SAYING--!" He began.

"Sora, I told you. I DIDN'T DO IT!" That voice. I recognized it. Inching ever so slightly to where Sora was, I peeked around the door.

"Roxas, come on. Who else would do that? Besides, we have that twin thing. I just KNOW you did it." Sora said, proudly.

"Sora, you know that twin thing is bullshit." Roxas. It was Roxas from yesterday. I looked around the door frame and I saw the blond sitting on his bed, acoustic guitar in hand. He was dressed in the same clothes I had seen him in yesterday, and he looked like he had barely slept. I looked at him and almost at the same time he looked at me. And once again our eyes connected and I got that same feeling that I had yesterday.

"Oh, Roxas. This is Namine. Kairi and I are showing her around town. She is our new neighbor." Sora said, pushing me a bit forward. The water bottle that I had in my pocket had fell out and rolled out toward Roxas's bed. Attached to the bottle was a checklist of things I was allowed to eat. Roxas picked it up and looked it over before handing it back.

"Here." He said, and there was a slight smile on his face. I took the bottle and pushed it back into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking to the floor. I heard Kairi giggle behind me and I backed up a few inches before looking at her. "When are we going?" I really just wanted to leave. Roxas made me feel uncomfortable.

"Ah—we should get going. Sora get dressed or we will miss the train to Sunset Terrace." Kairi said, making a motion to get him into his room. Roxas looked over at Kairi. He was now leaning on his door frame.

"Why are you going there?" He asked.

"We are showing dear Namine around town! Wanna join us?" Now, I guess I should be worried. I didn't like the vibe Roxas gave off. He had a bad boy look, but he also looked like he hung out with the wrong crowd. But that is just my opinion, but he also makes me feel like I'm in danger or something.

"Ah, just for a bit. I'm going down there anyway." He said. "Just let me change." And he closed the door. After waiting for the brothers to change, Kairi showed me their secret exit from the neighborhood. It took us outside the main gates, through the back, and we ended up right near the train station. Apparently, we had to take a train to Sunset Terrance. The train itself was small. It seemed that the prices were cheap, too, so it must not get much business. Kairi told me that most people who go there are teens, because the adults don't travel there unless they live there. The train ride was short and the whole time I was trying to avoid eye contact with Roxas. He and Sora would fight every so often and Kairi would giggle. All of them seemed so close and I was the outsider. The fourth wheel. I didn't enjoy it at all. If I had my way, I would be sitting in my room listening to music or drawing. It got my mind off the fact that I was pregnant. But, hanging out with them, I always thought about it. I thought how they would react when they found out.

"Namine!" I snapped my eyes to the source. It was Kairi. We were standing outside some small cafe and Sora and Roxas looked like they were looking for a table.

"Y-yeah?" I said. How long was a spaced out?

"Are you coming in?" I nodded. She lead me to where the boys were. They picked a table in the far corner. Sitting down, I pulled the sticky note off the water bottle and looked at it. I had to eat a certain amount off food to make sure I was healthy.

"Why are you reading that?" Sora had asked me, scanning through the menu.

"I have to eat healthy." I stated simply. I didn't want to tell them too much. He raised his eyebrow, but dropped the subject. The waiter eventually took our orders. I said I wanted a simple salad while everyone else seemed like they wanted a full course meal. He placed our orders on the table and Sora quickly scarfed down his burger. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Sora is always like that." Kairi told me, laughing. She was taking small bits of her burger. I attempted to smile at Sora, but failed as per usual. Looking down at my salad, I felt something. I felt a fluid starting to come up my throat. Covering my mouth, I quickly stood, abandoning the table and dashing for the bathroom. Pushing the stall door opening, I heaved over the toilet, making sure everything got in there. It tasted nasty and most of it was stomach acid since I barely at anything that day. After a few more moments of puking, I sat back against the wall of the stall, wiping my mouth with toilet paper. I threw it into the toilet and flushed. "Namine! Are you okay!" I heard Kairi's voice echo through the bathroom.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I replied. I knew all too well why I was puking. It was morning sickness. And it wasn't even morning! Thinking to myself and making sure I wasn't going to puke anymore, I unlocked the door, showing Kairi where I was.

"Are you sure? Are you sick?" She asked, coming down to my level. "You look a little pale." I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay. It was probably just something I ate." I said, trying to cover it up. She seemed unconvinced, but agreed anyway. Helping me stand, I went to rinse my mouth out in the sink before I followed her out of the room. As we got back to the table, I saw that Roxas had left.

"Where is Roxas?" Kairi asked Sora.

"He ran off with Axel, as always." I could tell there was annoyance in Sora's voice. From what I could tell, Sora wasn't too happy at all.

* * *

After a while, we left the cafe. I never ate my salad. Kairi showed me around the town, telling me where the good shops were. Sora told me stories about the town and about some people we ran into. It was nearing six, and Sora had run off to a game store down the hill. You see, all three of us made it to Sunset Hill and they were showing me the fantastic view. There was no sunset to see since it was about to storm. Kairi told me to wait there while she got Sora so we could go home. As I waited, I started to hear the sky roar with thunder. I didn't think much of it since back at home it always thundered for a while before the rain came. But I was wrong. It was different here. I saw a bright lighting blot followed by a cackle of thunder. Then, before I knew it, it was pour rain. I lifted my hood over my head, and turned around. I tried to backtrack, seeing if I could figure out where that store was or where the train station was. I didn't have Kairi's number so I couldn't call her. Walking in the rain, I saw store lights turning off, so I was expecting this storm to be a big one. It was getting dark and I tried to see where I was walking, but I kept tripping over my feet.

"Are you lost?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Turning around, it was a boy. I saw him earlier with Sora, though he said nothing about him. That voice sent chills down my spine and I didn't know I could feel so scared. "Girls like you can find yourself in a lot of trouble, being out like this." I saw him reaching for me, so out of reflex, I stepped back to find myself bumping into someone else.

"Leave her alone, Seifer." The person said. My eyes widened as I looked who I had bumped into. His blond hair matted his head, and he had a horrible look on his face that scared even me. It wasn't even directed at me.

"Aw, this girl hangs with you?" The boy, Seifer, said. Roxas grabbed my shoulder and shoved me behind him. With that movement, I felt my stomach start doing turns again.

"Just get the hell out of here." Roxas said. My hands went to my stomach and my mouth.

"Look at her. She is so scared she looks like she is sick." Seifer cackled. He and Roxas began to glare at each other once more before Seifer turned away and began to walk in a different direction.

"What are you doing out here?" Roxas asked me. I tried to answer him, but I ended up puking all over the sidewalk.

"Ohh--" I moaned. I hate puking, and knowing that I would be doing it almost every day just made me even more sick. "W-where is Kairi?" I managed to ask. He point a bit behind me and I saw Kairi standing on the platform on the train. It looked like Sora was trying to stop the train from leaving. I muttered a quiet thank you before turning and running off to Kairi and Sora.

"Namine!" Kairi said, wrapping me in a hug. I flinched. "You are okay! Where were you! Never mind! Let's get you inside!" She pushed me on the train and moments later Sora followed.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

* * *

Back in the neighborhood, the rain seemed to have stopped. I walked up the cobblestone pathway to my front door. Kairi said her goodbyes to Sora and I and she left. Sora and I had a quiet talk and eventually we made it home. Opening the door to my house, I stripped myself of my soaked hoodie and walked upstairs. I passed my Aunt's room to find her passed out on the bed. I hung my stuff up in the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a over sized t-shirt. I fell back into the bed, a towel around my hair. I closed my eyes.

What made me so terrified of Roxas? Every time I see him I get a feeling as if he is going to hurt me. The only time that feeling subsided is when he saved me from that freak. But, why did he care? I was a stupid girl who got lost. That is what happens to stupid, pregnant girls like me. There was such fury in his blue eyes. That fury was directed towards Seifer and that was the only moment I felt safe. I shook my head of the thoughts of Roxas and tried to focus on more important things, like school.

What was Wesmere Prep like? Would I fit in? I would probably get in trouble since I have to keep running out and puking all the time. I could still taste it in my mouth even after I brushed my teeth. But, every time I tried to shake my thought from what happened, I kept thinking about what happened. My thoughts flicked from Sora, to Kairi, to Roxas. Even to Seifer. My past experiences with people weren't all too good and I didn't want to form any bonds just to have them broken.

I bet that Sora and Roxas have a great family bond. I see them fighting but in the end they always seem to smile with each other. Will my baby and I ever be apart of a family? Will things ever turn out for us or will I turn out like those single moms living in a run down apartment? I want to change things. I want to start thinking of the future with my baby.

'_As if I will have one.' _I thought. And I was right. No one in my family supports me. I have no support whatsoever. Even if my aunt says she will help me, I know she won't. She is only trying to make the impression and then things will go downhill once I start to show. When I start to show--

What am I supposed to do when I start to show? People will find out then and I will turn to be an outcast. I mean, I don't even know who the father is. I'm so stupid. How could I have gotten knocked up? Sighing, I stood from my bed and grabbed my iPod, turning on some classical music. I wanted to be free from my thoughts.

I hope I have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

JEEZ! So depressing. Anyway, I might not update for a few days. I have to update RTTTB and then OTR, but school starts soon. This whole weekend I am full so I might no be able to write.

I'll try my hardest!

Review!


	4. Chapter 3

**V e g a s skies**

**chapter three.**

**- - **

My morning was like all the others I have had here. I puked, ate some breakfast, got in the shower, and puked a little more. I have been in the usual routine by now. The only difference now is that I am wearing a Wesmere Prep uniform, and I am attending classes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was less shiny. I had lost a lot of sleep over what happened Saturday. Seifer scared me. I had only been here a few days and I was already being tormented. I sighed and grabbed my bag off my bed before walking downstairs.

"Namine! You make that outfit look amazing!" My aunt exclaimed, putting her hands on my shoulders. I wiggled out of her grip and took an apple from the table.

"I should get going. Don't want to be late on my first day." I mumbled, taking my keys off the table.

"Have a good day, dear!" She said. I rolled my eyes. I could just tell it was all an act. I kicked my shoes on the ground a bit, dusting them off. Looking up into the sky, the sun was shining down. This was the most sunlight I had seen in days. I walked down the driveway and I was on my way past Sora's house. There was a large pickup truck in the driveway. Those kids I saw down at the drugstore were in there. My eyes glanced at the front door, where I saw Roxas leaving. He had a scowl on his face, and his uniform was a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept in two days. He looked at me before jumping into the back of the pickup and driving off. I trudged down the sidewalk and eventually I had made it to Wesmere Prep. It stood in total glory. The fence around the school was covered in ivy and the building stood at least four stories high. The students were lounging all around, chatting mindlessly. I flipped out my schedule.

"Okay, I have Chemistry first." I muttered to myself. "Room 2413."

This was going to be a fun first day.

Sarcasm intended.

* * *

I was one of the last to enter the class. I gave my name to the teacher and he told me to just sit into an empty seat. I looked around the classroom and I saw Sora and Kairi sitting in the corner with another boy that I saw the other day. A faint smile came across my lips as I ventured back there and sat in the empty seat next to Kairi.

"Hey Namine!" Sora said, smiling at me. "This is Riku. Riku, this is Namine." Sora said, gesturing towards me. I smiled and said hello before pulling out my things for the class. Glancing up at the clock, we still had about a minute before the bell would ring and class would start. The door opened and showed Roxas and another boy, who I think was Axel. Axel was grinning and attempting to chat with Roxas. Roxas just looked like he wanted to pass out on the spot. Axel whispered something to Roxas before slapping him on the back and walking away. Roxas walked a few desks back before sitting down. He was around three seats in front of me. I could feet my breath getting caught in my throat. Why was his presence so scary? I felt that he could lash out at any moment. Roxas placed his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Poor Roxas." I heard Kairi say. "How has he been?" Sora replied to her.

"He's been doing better, but you know how he gets sometimes. And running around with those guys isn't helping him." Sora had a worried tone in his voice. I wondered what they were talking about. As class begun, I took notes normally, but every so often, I'd glance back at Roxas's sleeping form. It was so obvious he was asleep, and I wondered why the teacher said nothing. He walked past him several times, and even stopped to look at him.

After a while, we had ten extra minutes to talk amongst ourselves, so Kairi had turned to me and asked me a question.

"What is your next class?" I took out my papers and glanced at period two.

"Psychology." I replied, my eyes following Sora. He was attempting to wake up Roxas.

"Oh. You have it with Roxas." She beamed. I faintly smiled back at her. I sighed and pulled my legs onto the chair, my depression sinking back in again. Tomorrow was the doctor's appointment that my aunt had scheduled for me. I already knew what he would say.

"Namine? You okay?" I heard Riku say behind me. I turned around and tried to look happy.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The first bell and I picked up my stuff. I glanced at Roxas who now looked happy as a clam. What happened to the tired, angry Roxas I saw this morning and a few minutes ago? He was smiling and laughing with Axel as they walked out of the room. I kept my head to the floor and walked down the hall to my next class: Psychology.

* * *

The class wasn't that full. At all. I sat down in the back of the room; where no one was. I pulled out a notebook and a pen, and went to tell the teacher that I was the new student. She marked my name down and I slumped down in my chair again. Looking around, I saw that blond girl that was with Axel again. She seemed calmer, though her smile was still sadistic. Roxas saw sitting behind her, kicking her chair, which caused her to whip around and yell at him every so often. Axel was also in the class. He was in the far back, playing with a lighter.

"Good Morning, Class!" Ms. Striker said, walking around, placing sheets on our desk. "I am placing sheets of paper on your desk. It will have your name as well as your partners. You are to be working on a project with this person after notes today." She placed the sheet on my desk and there I saw my name alright. But next to my name was the person I wished never to be paired up with.

Roxas.

I sighed and opened my pen cap, taking down the notes that were already on the board.

"Today we shall be talking about some of the most common mental illnesses. This discussion shall also continue into tomorrow." She said as she wrote things down on the board. "Today shall be Bipolar and tomorrow shall be depression." She began writing a lot of side notes down, so it took a while to copy them all down.

"Aren't Bipolar and depression the same?" A student asked.

"No. Depression can be a part of Bipolar, but they are not the same thing. Bipolar is a manic issue. You can suffer from manic episodes all the way to depression, lack of sleep, suicide, and other things. The mood swings in Bipolar depend on what kind you have and how severe it is. You can have very crazy mood swings and short or long depressive episodes." I took notes on what she was writing on the board. "It is most common to start in late adolescence. In order to keep people with Bipolar under control, they are supposed to take special medicine that was prescribed to them. Unfortunately, persons with Bipolar often turn to drugs, alcohol, and illegal activities to make them feel better." She concluded. "Now, your project today shall be over any mental illness that you choose. Don't worry, you do not have to choose today. We shall be covering more illnesses tomorrow, but get with your partner and get to know them a little."

I sunk down in my seat. I didn't really want to talk to Roxas. I saw him sigh and get up from his desk with his bag before walking over to me. He sat down in the desk that was in front of me. I tried rubbing the bags out from underneath my eyes. I think I made it worse.

"Hi, Namine." Roxas said. He seemed happy still.

"Um, hi." I replied, closing my notebook.

"So, I guess we are going to be on this project together, huh?" I nodded. He yawned. "That's cool. I'm tired. I barely slept last night." I looked at him. His hair was messy and his clothes mirrored that. His eyes that I once said were so mesmerizing, now were faded to a dull blue.

"Why?" I said. The word just flowed out of my mouth before my brain reacted. He, out of nowhere, glared at me.

"None of your business." He turned around and rested his head on the table, closing his eyes. I was in shock. He was just fine. Did I saw something I shouldn't have? The tone in his voice was probably enough to kill someone.

What did I do?

Even after the bell had rung, my eyes were still wide and confused. Axel stood from his spot in the corner, flipping his lighter in his pocket, he walked over to Roxas.

"Roku, let's go." He said, a tone of caring in his voice. Roxas stood up, and the demeanor from before returned. He wasn't happy anymore.

* * *

It was now lunch. Kairi and Sora had introduced me to a few of their other friends. I said my hellos and walked into the lunch line. I wasn't one for eating, since I hadn't puked at all so far. I got an apple and some salad with a bottle water. Walking back over to the table, I didn't sit just yet. Roxas and his friends caught my attention. They were just now entering the cafeteria.

"Namine, are you okay?" Kairi asked me. My gazed shot back towards her, and then I got that feeling in my stomach again. It was so sudden that I didn't even expect it. I dropped my tray of food, which caused everything to splatter all over the place. My hand shot to my mouth, and I dashed towards the doors. I ran past Roxas, who looked at me with concern written all over his face. I slammed the doors open, not caring if people were staring. I farthest I made was to the garbage can in the hallway. No one was out there, so it made it less embarrassing. I groaned and slumped to the floor, my breath irregular. My eyes were closed and I heard footsteps behind me. At first I thought it was a teacher, which meant they would probably send me home. But I was wrong. It was Roxas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, coming down to my level. My eyes shifted around a bit before focusing on him.

"I'm fine."

"You just caused a scene in the lunchroom just to barf. I don't think you are." He said, a light smile playing on his face. I just looked at him skeptically.

"Why are you bothering to help me?" I said, my usual depression sweeping over me again. And just like that. Just like that, his mood towards me had changed. He turned back into the Roxas that scared me.

"What? I can't help you?" He asked me, irritability written all over his face.

"No! That's not what I meant." I said. His mood didn't change again. I stood and dusted off my uniform. Sora and Kairi ran out after me, though their timing was a little late.

"Namine!" Sora yelled, running to my side. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I said, never breaking eye contact with Roxas.

"You should go to the nurse." Kairi offered. "I'll take you." I shook my head. I didn't want to go. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on with me.

"No, I'm okay. Honest."

"Roxas? Roxas, are _you _okay?" His question seemed like something he would ask him everyday. Like it was normal for Roxas to be acting like this. Roxas broke eye contact with me and looked at his brother.

"I'm fine." He said, pushing past the three of us, walking back into the lunch room. What was with him? Why was he acting like such an ass hole? First he is nice and then rude and then tired. What was going on?

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Kairi asked me once more. I nodded.

I didn't want to leave.

* * *

Like I predicted, it started to rain. Even though I had predicted it, I didn't bring an umbrella, nor did I have a car.

"Namine, I can take you home, you know. We live right next door to each other." Sora said. I shook my head.

"No, It's okay." I tried to smile. He stood there a moment longer before he and Kairi got into his car and drove away. I pulled my hood over my head and shoved my hands into the pockets before making my way down the street. To be honest, walking in the rain always helped me clear my thoughts. I enjoyed it. It had been a peaceful walk until thunder boomed and I jumped. My bangs, now soaked, covered my eyes. I looked up into the sky just at the right time to see lighting flashing through the sky. Picking up my pace a little, I got worried. Sure, I loved rain, but storms weren't something I was very fond of. My hand trailed to my stomach as I walked, my shoes making that annoying noise on the pavement. I heard a slight beep and I stopped in my tracks. A sleek BMV was slowly coming to a stop at the curb and the window rolled down to reveal Axel and Roxas sitting in the car. Roxas seemed fine now, and Axel was once again playing with the lighter. I just stared.

"Get in." I heard Roxas yell. I took a tiny step back.

"We aren't going to kidnap you. Just take you home." Axel laughed. I eyes sunk back into their half open form; something I always did when the depression sunk in. I sighed and got into the back seat. I closed the door, and Roxas started to drive again. "So, why were you walking in the rain, Namine?" Axel somehow knew my name. And I knew his, so I guess it was normal.

"I felt like it." I mumbled, staring at the car floor. I could feel Roxas glancing at me in the rear-view mirror. I tuned out everything for a while. I came back into reality when Axel was getting out of the car, and said goodbye to Roxas and I. I mumbled a goodbye and Roxas started driving again.

"Sorry for lashing out at you today." Roxas said. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, do I have to say it again?" He said, getting irritated. Although I'm sure, this time, he didn't mean to sound rude. I nodded.

"Um, apology accepted?" He chuckled.

"Why were you puking anyway? Do you have the stomach flu or something?" Roxas asked me, turning down our street.

"No reason." I muttered again. He looked unconvinced. The raining had stopped finally as we pulled into his driveway. I got out of the car and glanced at my house. My aunt wasn't home.

"She's not home?" He asked me, just as thunder roared again. I shook my head. "Come over to my house. I'm sure Sora will be happy that you visited." I thought on it for a moment. I had keys to the house, so there was no reason for me to go over there. My clothes weren't that wet anymore, but I sighed.

"Sure." I mumbled, adjusting the strap on my shoulder. We entered the house and I heard the TV booming in the living room. I also heard an older woman talking.

"Sora! Keep that down!" She yelled coming into my view. She stood almost as tall as me, and she had dark brown hair. Her laugh lines were also present on her face.

"BUT MOM--"

"NO BUT'S!" She shouted, and then her attention turned in my direction. A small smile came upon her face as she walked to us. I took off my shoes and bowed slightly.

"Um, hello." I said. She smiled.

"Hello! Roxas who is your friend!? No need for the formalities! Call me Aerith." I nodded.

"Mom, this is Namine." Roxas said. I heard footsteps running into the room.

"NAMINE!" Sora shouted, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas invited me in." I said quietly.

"Great. So everyone knows each other. Come in, come in. I'm making brownies and I know how much you loved to lick the bowl, Sora." I giggled. It was a real laugh. The kitchen in the Aoki's house was amazing. They had granite kitchen tops and everything. The cabinets were a warm brown color. Sora and I sat down at the island where his mother was mixing the batter. Sora eyed it hungrily. "Calm down, Sora honey. You will get some soon." She said. Roxas was standing on the side of the island, drinking some water and scanning through his phone.

"I know, but still!" Sora complained. I held in another giggle. Aerith looked like she just remembered something, so she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out an orange bottle with a white cap. A prescription bottle. She put it on the table in front of Roxas.

"Roku, I know you haven't been taking your medicine. Take one right now." She said. Roxas rolled his eyes and popped out a pill and gave the bottle back to his mother. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Roxas. You know you can't be skipping dosages." She said as she began mixing the bowl.

Dosages?

After a while, Sora finally got his bowl of brownie batter. Roxas and I got to lick the things that go on the machine that mixes it. We never even got to touch the bowl. Sora, Roxas, and I all sat down on the couch a bit later. His mom put on one of those romantic comedies that everyone loves and we all laughed and watched it while eating brownies. I hadn't laughed or had that much fun in about two weeks. After a while, Roxas flipped open his phone and then stood from the couch. He hadn't changed his mood at all. He was happy the whole time.

"I have to go." He said, looking at Sora.

"You know I don't like you leaving like that." Sora said, sounding like his father.

"Sora, relax." Roxas said, a smile tugging at his lips. "Bye, Namine." He told me before grabbing his keys and walking out of the house. Sora sighed.

"Where is he going?" I asked. Sora and I walked to the door. It was about time for me to leave and go home.

"Probably to run off with his friends and do something illegal. I don't know what they do, but it can't be good." Sora said, walking me to the door. I didn't want to leave this house. I felt safe and loved here. I hoped that my child and I grew up in an environment like this.

_'My child? Gosh, why am I thinking like this?' _I thought to myself.

"Oh. Well, thanks for hanging with me today. Oh, I have a question." I asked. I felt like this was a good time to ask about Roxas.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied, leaning against the wall.

"What is with Roxas? One minute he is okay, and the next he isn't." Sora sighed.

"Roxas—has some problems." I raised my eyebrow.

"Problems?"

"He—he has Bipolar II." Sora finally said after a few minutes. My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It started a few years ago. He was probably acting like that because these past few days he hasn't been taking his meds. Roxas never—really had anyone to look out for him once he was diagnosed. He isn't good with people. Hence the reason he isn't in any relationship or anything. His last girlfriend, Olette, dumped him because she couldn't take his mood swings or manic episodes." Sora said to me. I gasped. Roxas was Bipolar.

"Oh wow. That—that explains so much. Poor Roxas."

"Yeah, that's why I worry about him all the time. His break up with Olette really crushed him and he can't ever form a reasonable relationship with someone, not that we want him to. He gets into a relationship and leans on them to help him. My mom and I both agree that it would be easier for him to learn to help himself and not have others do it for him, which is why we try and make sure he stays out of romantic relationships. He isn't ready, mentally." I looked at the floor. Poor Roxas.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I'll—um, see you in the morning?" Sora smiled.

"Sure."

"Goodnight." I walked off the the front porch and across the lawn.

How bad did Roxas have it?

* * *

There was a little more about Roxas's past and what he is going through! I felt you have to know more about what is going on with both of them before the actual plot sets in.

For OTR readers, updates will be slow, because those chapters are long and I can really only update anything once a week, besides one shots. Sorry! I go as fast as I can. Also go read RTTTB, it was just updated!

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

**V e g a s skies  
chapter four.**

**- -**

Today was Tuesday. The day of my doctor's appointment. It's not something I was excited for. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, my usual dark circles were gone. I ran a comb through my hair before pulling it up into a pony tail. I slipped on the dark uniform for Wesmere Prep. Hulling my bag over my shoulder, I jogged down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well, someone is full of energy today." My aunt remarked as I took a waffle from the plate in front of her.

"I slept well, that's all." I said, taking a bite of the waffle.

"Well, don't forget. I'll be at your school around ten." She replied, filling out some paperwork. "You are getting a ride with Sora this morning, correct?"

"Yep." Looking at the clock, I quickly finished the waffle. "I have to go, bye aunt." I said before slipping on my shoes and walking out the door. Today, I could tell it wasn't going to rain. It was sunny and the birds were singing. I wasn't in my usual depressed mood like I normally was. Crossing the yard, I knocked on the Aoki's door. I heard some footsteps running, a bit of talking and then the door opened. Sora looked like he just woke up, or he had a rough morning.

"Hey, Namine. Come in for a minute." I nodded and stepped inside, looking around. It was oddly quiet and I followed Sora into the kitchen where his mother was sitting. She wasn't happy like normal. Sora walked to his mother's side. "Don't worry, mom. You know Roxas. He'll be back."

"Why does he do this?" She said, looking at her hands. Sora didn't respond and his mother stood, walked upstairs, and shut the door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Roxas never came home last night." Sora said, sighing. He began to look through the cabinet.

"What?"

"Yeah. He does this from time to time. It wouldn't be as big of a deal if he didn't forget his meds. I'm worried. He could get himself into trouble if he gets into one of his moods." Sora said. He pulled out Roxas's medication bottle. "Now, when to give this to him..."

"Where is he usually when he never comes home?" I asked.

"Usually in downtown, in Fullerton. He might be in school though." He said, putting the bottle on the counter top.

"I'll take his meds with me. I'm going down to Fullerton in a few hours." I said, sliding the meds into a spare pocket in my bag. Sora nodded and didn't ask questions. We headed out the front door to school.

First period past in a blur. Kairi and Sora were a bit worried about Roxas. They told me if he didn't take his meds, sometimes things could get a bit crazy. Both of them agreed that he was down in Fullerton, so I made a mental note to look for him on the way to the doctor. He never showed up second period for Psychology, so when my aunt came to pick me up, I told her I was feeling a bit sick, so I asked her to drive slow. Fullerton was pretty much a good city, from what I could tell. It was full of sky scrapers and big buildings. Each area we past was distinct. The people in each area were different, as were the conditions of the buildings. We pulled up to the clinic and I admired the building. Each side held a different practice, so we made sure we were doing through the right door.

"You ready for this?" My aunt said as she pushed open the door. I nodded, gripping my schoolbag. It smelled of doctors gloves and hard candy. I sat down in the hard chair as my aunt signed us in. It was a little while before the doctor came out.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

**- -**

I sighed, and leaned against the brick wall. I was standing in an alley way with a few of the 'friends' that I had. We went out for a joy ride in Axel's new car last night and decided to go back to headquarters. I just never went home.

"Roxas, man. Stop looking so gloomy!" Axel said, walking over to me. I glared at him and turned my attention to the street. I hated having my mood swings. I felt so bad all the time. The only person who made me forget was Olette, and well, that turned out like shit, let me tell you.

"Ignore him, Axel!" I heard Demyx yell from a little ways away. Demyx, unlike me, had Bipolar I. I had Bipolar II. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hood. I was the odd one out of our group. We were a bunch of people who had some kind of 'disorder.' For example, Axel, had a heavy case of Pyromania. I had Bipolar and Larxene had Personality Disorder. All of us hung out together, because well, we thought we could help each other. And when we didn't need anymore helping--

--none of us had gotten to that point yet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a car parking on the opposite side of the street. Out of the passenger side came Namine, the new girl. It's not that I didn't like her, she just knew how to push all my buttons to change my mood. And that wasn't something I was very fond of. She looked a bit sick to her stomach and she and her aunt walked into the clinic across the street.

_'She's that sick?' _I thought to myself. She said she was fine yesterday, but now she is going to the doctor? Something is up.

"I'll be back." I told the rest of the group before running across the busy street. Peeking into the window, I saw her sitting down as her aunt signed a clipboard. I could make out some muffled voices.

"Don't worry, Namine. Everything is going to be okay. You have my support." Her aunt said.

"Yeah, you and you alone." Namine muttered before the doctor's assistant called them back. Namine stood and rubbed her stomach before she and her aunt walked behind the white door. I had to find out what was going on, so I created a plan. I fixed my clothes a bit and walked into the clinic and headed for the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?" The receptionist asked me.

"Yeah, my cousin, Namine Sato, was here for an appointment. I'm a little late, but she asked me to be here with her. Do you know what door she is in?" I asked. Hopefully this will work.

"She is in room D4, but I'm sorry, she didn't mention you."

"She probably just forgot. I can just knock and ask the doctor, if that is okay." It took a while, but she finally agreed and let me go into the back. Now, it was a slow day, so I didn't see anyone roaming the halls. Walking to door D4, I stopped and put my ear against it.

"That's it? Right there?" I heard Namine's voice say in amazement.

"Yes, Ms. Sato. Now, I was wondering, since he would have to be apart of it too, is there a father?" The doctor asked. My mouth dropped. It made so much sense. The vomiting and everything. Lack of sleep, looks of depression...Namine was pregnant!

"Um, no. I don't know." I heard her say. There was some shuffling and I figured the doctor was leaving so I walked right out of the clinic. I went to stand on the side of the building. I couldn't believe it. No way. I have to ask her.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

**- -**

"Namine Sato?" The doctor's assistant asked. I stood slowly and my aunt put her arm around my shoulders before we went in. I looked on the walls and we came to room D4, and entered. There was a table and a few chairs. The assistant asked me to lay down on the table and expose my stomach. She rubbed some cold, gooey stuff on my stomach before leaving.

"Everything will be okay, Namine." My aunt said as she flipped through some magazines. I could tell she was uninterested. After a few moments, the doctor came in.

"Hello. I am Doctor Cid Highwind. Nice to meet you Ms. Sato." He said with a charming smile.

"Hi." I mumbled. A few things happened and he placed that handle looking thing on my stomach and moved it around. After a minute or two, a picture appeared on the screen. I could barely see what it was. But, I just knew.

"That's it? Right there?" I said in amazement. This wonderful thing was inside me?

"Yes, Ms. Sato, Now, I was wondering, since he would have to be apart of it too, is there a father?" The doctor asked me. I gazed at the wall in shame.

"Um, no. I don't know." Make horrible memories come back why don't you? The doctor stood from his chair and cleaned me up before he left the room, wishing me the best, and said see you soon. My aunt picked up her stuff and we left the clinic and I walked to my side of the car and sat down.

"Namine, I have to pick up something. I'll drop you off at the diner down the street and then I'll come and get in you twenty minutes." My aunt said. I rolled my eyes. Of course. We drove up to the local diner and I climbed out of the car, slammed the door, and walked into the building. It was barely full, so I took a menu and sat down in a booth. The waiter came over and took my order. I was so angry that I order one of the biggest hamburgers on the menu and a large coke. As he put my food on the table and walked away, I heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that someone entered. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and took a sip of my drink.

"Should you really be eating that in your condition?" I looked up to come face to face with a worn out looking Roxas.

"Excuse me?" What did he mean? He took a seat across from me.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" My eyes widened. How in the world did he know that?!

"What do you mean? There's no way that I'm p-p-pregnant." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm not stupid. I know you went to the clinic today. Why didn't you just say so?" Roxas said. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. I didn't think anyone would find out so soon. I at least wanted friends for the first few weeks of school.

"You would have thought that I was slut, right? Don't deny it. What else would someone think of a pregnant teen?" I said, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"That sometimes people make mistakes." I looked at him. Did he understand?

"Oh!" I said, attempting to change the subject. "Here." I dug into my back and pulled out his medication bottle. "Sora told me to give it to you if I saw you down here." Roxas sighed and took out a pill before taking _my _coke and taking a drink.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you know why I take these." He said, looking at me. His eyes were lined with dark circles and his bangs covered his forehead.

"Um, yeah." I admitted.

"And you think I'm some sort of psycho, right?" I shook my head.

"No! Far from it, actually. It's not your fault that you are Bipolar." I said, taking a smaller bite of my hamburger.

"Thanks. Not many people feel that way." He said, reading his medication bottle. I sighed.

"Roxas, I'll help you out." When Roxas was like this, not all scary, I could talk to him easily.

"What?"

"I'll help you out. With your Bipolar." A slight smile filled his face.

"Okay. Then I'll help you with your pregnancy." I blushed. I blushed for the first time in a long time. I barely even knew what a blush was.

"As long as you don't tell anyone. Just not yet." I said, throwing my food away.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not comfortable with it, okay? Promise?" He sighed.

"Sure. I promise. I'm great at hiding things." He smiled. I actually smiled back. He made me feel at ease when he was like this. I heard a loud honk and I turned around. It was my aunt.

"Well, I have to go back to school. Are you going to be there?" I asked, even though there are only four more periods in the day.

"Well, you are going to need me there, right?" He joked. I smiled.

"You bet."

* * *

Well, Namine likes Roxas when he is on his meds, but we all know he doesn't take them unless he is reminded. I wonder how that will play out. They actually had a conversation and Roxas knows now.

I love ideas so if you have an idea, let me hear them! And i'll credit you if I used it.

I'll probably update this weekend!

THANK YOU CHIBIXBABE FOR THIS IDEA!

Review my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 5

**V e g a s skies  
chapter five.**

**- -**

I sat in the seat of my aunt's car, butterflies swirling in my stomach. I didn't know why, I just felt that feeling. I also felt good to be helping Roxas, and I was happy because I wasn't depressed. It confused me a bit on how Roxas was going to help me with my pregnancy, though. I didn't even want him, or anyone for that matter, to know about it. We drove up to Wesmere Prep, and I said thanks to my aunt before walking back up the steps to the front doors. This place seemed more like a college campus, now that I think about it. Thinking back on what happened at the clinic, I have to me more careful, and once I start to show, I don't know how I am going to hide it. I put all the thoughts into the back of my head and turned the knob of my History class. Walking in around ten minutes late, I slipped my teacher my late slip and sat down near Kairi and Sora.

"Where did you go?" Kairi asked me, leaning so the teacher didn't hear. I pulled out my notebook and tucked some hair behind my ear before I looked over to her.

"Just had to help my aunt with stuff. Then I went out to eat." I replied. It all wasn't a lie. Sora leaned back into his chair and looked around Kairi.

"Did you see my brother?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. My lights slightly lit up at the reassuring thought of Roxas.

"Oh yeah. I gave him his medication." I said. As I said that, the classroom door opened and Roxas walked in, his uniform un tucked and a mess. He sat down a few tables in front of us. After another ten minutes of notes, the door opened again and showed that boy from downtown. Seifer. Just looking at him made me shiver. He sat down right in front of me.

"I want you to get together in a group of four and work on the assignment on the board." Our teacher said before sitting down to grade papers.

"Roxas! Want to work with us?" Sora said, pushing his desk to connect with mine and Kairi's. Roxas turned around, a dull look in his eyes. I knew he was just bored, because he HAD taken his medicine.

"Sure, whatever." Roxas mumbled before grabbing his stuff and sitting down by us.

"Hi, Roxas." I said, sitting down in my seat. He looked back at me.

"Hey, Namine." He smiled. We were supposed to write a time line on something. I don't even know why we had to work in a group, but we did. Most of the time, Kairi and Sora were 'flirting' with each other and Roxas and I were working. After a while, I heard a chair screech and Seifer got up out of his chair and walked over to us.

"Well, if it isn't the girl from downtown last weekend." He said to me. I glared, but still shrunk back into the chair.

"Leave her alone, Seifer." Kairi said to him, a glare on her face. She mad more guts than I did.

"Shut it." He said back to her. He leaned down towards me.

"I just wanted to have some fun Saturday night. That's all." He said, with a smile that sent shivers down my spine. A lot of people tend to give that affect around here. His hand reached for mine, but Roxas grabbed it.

"Leave her alone, Seifer."

"What are you going to do about it, Blondie?" Seifer joked, which I don't understand why since he is a blond too. Seifer ignored him and shook out of his grasp. "If you want to have fun with a _normal _guy, Namine, just give me a call." He proceeded to go back into his seat. I averted my attention to my lap.

"As if." I mumbled.

"What is with that guy?" Sora asked. "He's a real dick."

"You said it." Kairi sighed, started to write down what Roxas and I finished a few minutes ago. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat quietly. He barely talked after what Seifer had said. Neither did I. He completely ruined my mood and I wasn't happy anymore. He scared me.

Moments after that incident, Axel came strolling through the door, ignoring the protests from the teacher. He walked over to our table and looked down on Roxas.

"Yo, Roxas." Axel said, a slight grin on his face. Roxas looked up at Axel. From what I figured out, Axel was a senior at Wesmere Prep. He was around eighteen years old and loves to start trouble. But, that's all I know.

"Hey, Axel. What's up?" Roxas said in monotone.

"Well, Saix, Demyx, and I are all taking the Turismo for a spin. No point in staying here. Besides, I know how much you love that car." Axel joked, spinning car keys around his finger. I looked over to Sora who looked pretty disappointed.

"Nah, I have to stay here." The comment surprised us. Well, most of us anyway.

"What? Are you joking? You are staying here?" Axel said in disbelief. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I have something to do."

"Well, okay. If you say so. I'll pick you up after school." Axel said before he walked out. It was a bit silent after that.

"You are actually staying in school?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Yep. You bet." Roxas said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Wow. That was something I didn't expect."

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school day. Like all school days, I just wanted to get out of the building. Today I had reason. I was starving. Not just _starving, _but I needed a five course meal. The issue with Seifer was all but in the back of my head, so I was back to a good mood. I was happy for that too, since I hated the depression. I didn't want to tell anyone about it because I was never a good medication taker. I always forgot. Most of the time. Tying my blond hair into a ponytail, I reached my locker. My combination was easy to remember, so that was a few things off my shoulders. I had a habit of looking around my locker before I left it, so when I turned around, my eyes saw some of the people I saw the day I moved here. Except there were some new people. All of them were wearing black hoodies. One of them had pink hair, who seemed a bit feminine, and had an eleven on his hoodie. Another had a six on his hoodie; I saw him at the drugstore a few days ago. Another person I recognized had a twelve on her hoodie. It was that sadistic blond that I saw with Axel. The last and final person walking with them was Roxas. He adorned a thirteen on his hoodie. The girl, number twelve, had an arm around Roxas's neck, attempting to get him in a headlock, though it seemed that he was much stronger than her. I looked away and threw my bag over my shoulder, making my way out of the building. Sora and Kairi were standing at the end of the stairs, waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." Kairi smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was spacing out back in there."

"You would." Sora joked and I lightly shoved him on the shoulder. As we turned to walk to Sora's car, music was heard blaring. A red Turismo was seen speeding down the street and pulling into the school parking lot. Axel jumped out of the car and yelled to the rest of his friends.

"YO!" He shouted across the parking lot. My gaze traveled to where his was and I saw the same group that I saw inside.

"HURRY IT UP! WE HAVE JOBS TO DO!" Someone shouted out the car's window. The blond girl and all the others, besides Roxas, ran for the car, all trying to get good seats. Roxas, on the other hand, walked slowly, looking like he lost his carefree attitude from before. I shook my head and walked to catch up to Sora and Kairi, who were waiting for me in the car.

* * *

"Sora, what is your mom making for dinner?" Kairi asked as we walked up the stone pathway to Sora's house. Sora invited Kairi and I to stay for dinner, which wasn't a big deal to me. I wanted to eat anyway.

"Something like grilled chicken and corn. With something else. I think it was mashed potatoes?" Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yum.." I mumbled and Kairi giggled at me. Stepping inside the house, Sora led Kairi and I upstairs to his room while his mom made dinner. Sora's room was the basic seventeen year old's bedroom. It was a navy blue, pretty much. There isn't much to describe it as, besides unnaturally clean. Kairi sat down in the computer chair and I took a seat on the bed, looking around the room.

"So, we start gym next week." Kairi said, surfing the internet.

"Finally!" Sora was digging through his closet to find his old gym uniform. We were starting gym, which meant physical activity. That is one thing I didn't talk to my doctor about. Wasn't gym dangerous to the baby?

"I hate gym. Makes me all sweaty." Kairi said, engrossed in the computer screen.

"Gives me an excuse to take off my shirt."

Kairi rolled her eyes at him, and he smirked back at her. Sora and I played a few rounds of go fish before his mom called us down for dinner. The smell made it's way up my nose and I could just hear my taste buds screaming. I sat down across from Kairi and Sora, so there was no one in the seat next to me.

"Thank you, Aerith." I said kindly.

"No problem!" She smiled at me, and begun to eat her food. I ate around three helpings of the food, so there was no leftovers. I felt bad since that would mean that Roxas got nothing to eat, but Sora said it was no big deal, and that he could make his own food. I offered to stay and wait at the Aoki's, since Sora was driving Kairi home, so I made my way back upstairs and I stopped in front of Roxas's room. Something made me want to just go inside and walk around. But, that would be wrong. I wouldn't want someone snooping around in my room, so that means I should go around his. But, I really want to. I let my hand rest on the door knob before I twisted it and entered his room.

Roxas' room was very open. He was a single twin bed in the corner that had checkered black and white sheets. In another corner, he had a desk that was full of papers and a single laptop. A few pictures were there too. There were photos of him and Axel a few years back. Another picture also looked like it was taken at a wedding, and his arm was around a brunette girl. Though, that picture was turned around. He had an acoustic guitar leaning at the foot of his bed, and a stereo near his door. Like Sora, his room was clean too.

"Do you like looking around my room?" His voice made me jump as I turned around to come face to face with Roxas' deep blue eyes.

"Um—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I said, blushing. The strained tone in his voice went away as he replied to me.

"No, it's fine. As long as you weren't going though my stuff." He smiled. He walked to his closet and hung up his hoodie that held the number thirteen on it. As he turned back to face me, a scratch was present on his face.

"What happened?" I asked as I absentmindedly went to touch it.

"Nothing." He said, turning away. "I don't think it's **me **we should be worrying about. You are _way _more fragile." He said.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Not really? Namine, you are practically carrying another life. I think two lives are more precious than one."

"You are only saying that _because_ I am pregnant. If I wasn't you wouldn't be saying that." I replied. Many emotions passed through his eyes at that moment. I saw anger, sadness, shock, and then calmness.

"Namine, even if you _weren't _pregnant, your life is way more precious than mine." I looked up at him and our eyes locked.

"That's not true. All lives are important. So, yours is too." I said. He nodded.

"Sure it is. Not as much as yours. So, try and stay out of trouble?" It sounded like a question.

"I'll try." He laughed.

"What are you doing here alone anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Sora to come back. He went to drop off Kairi and I really don't want to go home right now." He tilted his head in a cute fashion. The kind of look a puppy would give you if it was confused. "My aunt isn't exactly interested in my well-being."

"She's a nice lady, though she doesn't like me very much." Roxas joked.

"Why is that?"

"She doesn't know that I'm, well you know, and she thinks that I am a juvenile delinquent or something. Which isn't a total lie." I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't do THAT bad of stuff, do you?"

"Not too much, since I am the baby of the group. But, enough to get me a record, yes." I shivered. "People think the friends I have are all bad, and will beat you up if you push them or something. Well, some of them might, but most of them won't. They all have some type of problem, like me."

"Oh. Is that why you stick together or something?"

"Basically." I nodded and he sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes. I sat at the end of the bed and looked at him. "So, will you get _really _big like those people on TV?" He smirked.

"Shut up. I am **so **not looking forward to that." He chuckled. "Can I ask you something? Promise not to get mad?" He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Sure." He said, though I could tell that his tone was _un_sure.

"How come whenever you are with me, you rarely ever had a _moment, _but then I see you get into moods more often when you are around others." I hoped he wouldn't freak out on me.

"Honestly, I don't know. You make me feel—more at ease."

"Oh." He smiled at me.

"That's not a bad thing."

Something about Roxas made me feel like I could trust him. Sure he had his share of problems, but so did I. Unlike my aunt, I didn't care if he was a delinquent—he was offering to help me.

"Hey, how about you and me go to the library like next week or something."

"What for?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have never been a mother before, and I've never even taken care of a pregnant girl before, so you and I are sort of stuck on what to do here." He said.

"Sure. I don't mind. Oh—can you do something for me next week also?" I asked. I blushed and looked down to my hands when he sat up and leaned to me.

"What?"

"Can you help me find a way out of gym?"

He just laughed.

* * *

I felt I should move away from the usual darkness of most of my chapters and shed some light! So, here is one of the few carefree moments Namine can have. I hope it was okay. Most of you read my authors note on OTR, so you know the status on that.

If you wanna see Axel's car, check out my profile!

Anyway, review!


	7. Chapter 6

**V e g a s skies  
chapter six.  
- -**

It's been a month. It's been a month since Roxas and I started talking. Since he promised to help me and I'd help him, though I hadn't been holding up my end of the bargain as well. I was now, as of current, two months pregnant. There was a slight bump showing on my stomach, but it just looks like I gained some weight down there. No one knows yet. No one besides Roxas. He had helped me every time I'd slip into a depressive mood, or have morning sickness. Even when I'd get a bit hormonal. Roxas had barely had any mood swings; at least not around me. He always seemed in a good mood.

"It's going to have to be unisex, though." I reminded Roxas as we scanned through some books. Roxas and I had been going to the library at least once a week now. We've been researching topics on how to raise a baby or how to even deal through a pregnancy. At the moment, we were taking a break and I found a baby name book. For a week or so now, I have been in that mood where I thought it would be fun to name the baby. It was pretty strange, since the last three weeks or so, I have been depressed about even _having _the child.

"Unisex? What the hell?" He muttered as he lifted his hood over his head. It was so obvious that he had barely slept in the last few days. I asked him if it was his Bipolar keeping him up. He said it wasn't.

"Unisex, Roxas. It means boy OR girl."

"Oh." I scanned through the book a few times until I found a name that I liked. I took my index finger and slammed the book down on the table, pointing at the name. "Whoa. Calm down." Roxas said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look." Roxas leaned across the table and glanced at what I was pointing at. I heard him hold in a chuckle. "What?"

"Casey? Really? What kind of name is that?"

"A good one!" I said. "I was going for Hikaru, but it sounded too feminine to me." I commented, bringing the book back onto my lap.

"How is it 'too feminine'?" He asked, making air quotes around 'too' and 'feminine'.

"Well, it means to shine. Or light, or something. I just think it sounds more like a girls name."

"And the problem with that is?"

"We want a unisex name! Like Casey!"

"Oh. Like Casey isn't feminine. I like Hikaru more." Roxas said, starting to stack up the books. It was almost time for us to leave the library.

"Fine," I started. "we shall dub the baby Hikaru." I said proudly. Roxas grinned and stacked the books back onto the shelf. Our study hall was nearing an end, so once the bell rang, he and I were now headed off to History. Sometimes I think to myself, why did I even bother giving it a name? It would make me too attached. I mean, come on. I am probably not going to even keep the baby after this. I'm seventeen, I can't raise a child on my own. No sir.

When we got to the room, Sora and Kairi were situated in the desks in the back. Sora was chatting away with Riku and Kairi was writing a note. Roxas said he goodbye to me and walked off to going his other friends. I made my way back near Kairi and sat down in the empty desk next to her. Sora pushes his chair over some and looks at me.

"So, whats with you and my brother?" He asked, making a skeptical face.

"Nothing. Don't worry Sora. I didn't forget what you said." I promised. Sora told me that Roxas wasn't mentally stable for relationships. As much as I beg to differ, I held no romantic interest for Roxas.

Right?

"Okay, if you say so." Sora turned around once the teacher called for our attention. He started scribbling something on the board about the worlds major leaders and began to give us the standard lecture. Looking around, I could tell Sora was already gone. He had his head on his desk and a light snore was coming from him. Kairi was pretending to take notes, but she slipped me a piece of paper instead.

_We have a serious issue, _she wrote to me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She looked serious.

_**Which is..?, **_I replied and slipped the paper back.

_Roxas hasn't taken his medication according to Sora, _she handed the paper back to me. I almost dropped the paper out of my hands. Wasn't I going to be helping him? Making sure he took his medication and everything?

_**WHAT?, **_I sharply handed her the paper, shocked as hell. She jotted down a few things before writing back to me.

_Yeah, and according to Sora, he barely has had any sleep. The insomnia is bothering him and it could be any minute before he gets a manic episode, _I read once she handed me the paper. The teacher stopped the notes for today and Sora eventually woke up. I was still too shocked to say anything once Sora called Roxas over. He came and sat down in the seat in front of me, so he was facing me. His eyes were a dull blue and the bags on his eyes were so obvious it was sad. Why didn't I notice this before? Roxas started acting funny. Sora took his books and dropped them on his desk, which caused Roxas to jump in response. More and more people in the room started talking, and every so often, Roxas would get distracted by all the voices around him. Once he started acting paranoid, Kairi, Sora, and I all stopped talking. I tried to get words out of my mouth, but I didn't know how to help him.

"Roxas..?" I said slowly, reaching my arm out to him. When I came in contact with his arm, the first thing I noticed was that all the blond hairs on his arm were standing up. Then, before I could react, he retracted him arm so fast.

"What?" He asked, venom dripping in his tone. I flinched back at the sound of his voice.

"Roxas, calm down." Sora said, standing from his chair. Roxas started to get paranoid. Thinking back to a conversation with Kairi not too long ago, Roxas rarely gets in these moods. This is a once in a blue moon occurrence. This frightened me.

"Shut up!" Roxas abruptly stood from his chair, causing it to fall on the ground. According to Sora, when Roxas has a bad manic episode, the slightest of noise bothers him greatly. Like he is in a concert room or something. That's when the whispers started. I wanted to scream at everyone in the room for being so immature, but I was too focused on Roxas at this point. His hand went to his head, as if he had a headache. Sora flipped out his cellphone and started dialing numbers, which I soon figured out was his mother. After Sora called his mother, he walked over to Roxas and forcefully pulled him out of the room.

"Alright! Everyone sit down and be quiet!" The teacher shouted as soon as Roxas was out of the room. The whispers ceased and I didn't sit. Kairi tugged on my arm, but I just ignored her. I wanted to know what was going on. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Axel standing from his chair, flicking his car keys out of his pocket. I knew where he was going. "Axel, where do you think you are going?" The teacher said to him as he opened the door. His question went unanswered and I acted on impulse. I grabbed my backpack and jogged after him.

I had to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Axel!" I shouted as I entered the hallway. Axel turned around to face me, worry written all of his face.

"I can't talk right now Namine." He said to me. I slowed my jog a bit and stood in front of him. Axel seemed like a big brother to Roxas. It seemed he understood him more than anyone. I knew he was going to follow him.

"I'm coming with you. You are going to make sure Roxas is okay, right?" I asked, double checking that that is where he was going.

"Yeah, but it's probably not somewhere you want to be, princess. You wouldn't understand." Axel said, turning around.

"Like hell I don't know! I want to make sure he is okay. Roxas is my friend, too!" I was worried deeply for him. Roxas has been looking out for me for the past month. He hadn't told anyone my secret, and even though he had to worry about his Bipolar, he still looked out for me. He had made sure I was okay, or that I ate healthy. I was always safe, as was Hikaru, the baby.

"I understand you are his friend, but you haven't seen Roxas like this. Sure, you have seen his moods, but this is different. He could be dangerous." Axel's piercing green eyes told me not to go. I knew I shouldn't, but I had to.

"I don't care." I muttered. Axel sighed heavily before signaling to walk with him to his car. Now, I wasn't one to skip school, but this was more important, correct?As we exited the building, I saw Roxas's mom and Sora forcing him into their car. They were being so rough, but I guess it was understandable. Making sure Sora didn't see me, I climbed into the passenger side of the Turismo. We followed them, always making sure we were four cars behind. Sora or Roxas would recognize the car right away and tell us to leave. Our journey took us to Fullerton, or more specifically, the corner of Galveston Street and Uranium Street; Fullerton City Hospital.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" Axel told me as we got out of the car. Sora and Aerith brought Roxas inside, so we were following.

"Okay?" I said, though it was a question. I left my bag in the car and we walked up to the doors. Once we got in, Roxas was no where inside, so I figured they took him right away. Axel told me to be quiet as we walked up to the woman at the desk. She seemed like a nice lady. She adorned brown hair and the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen. She had a slight smile on her face as she greeted us.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" She kindly said, setting down her paperwork.

"Can you tell me where a patient, Roxas Aoki, is being held?" He said in a suave tone. She clicked a few keys on her keyboard, made a few faces, and then turned back to us. I was peeking out from behind Axel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, he isn't allowed visitors in the wing he is in." She said in a disappointed tone. I was also disappointed, and I was almost getting ready to leave, but Axel said something else.

"Can you at least say what room he is in, so when he is allowed visitors, it saves me time?" She sighed a little and looked over her glasses at him.

"I'm not supposed to do this...but—you seem like a nice man. Mr. Aoki is being held in the Psych wing—room 3124A." Axel flashed her a winning smile before pulling me out the doors.

"What, are we supposed to wait three days? I can't wait that long." I complained as we walked back to his car.

"We aren't waiting." I raised my eyebrow at his comment, but followed him. He got in the car and I did the same. We pulled out of the parking lot, but instead of driving back to school, we pulled up in an alley on the side of the hospital. "I wanted her to think we left."

"Oh. How do we get in?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I have my ways." Axel hopped out of the car and lead me to a service entrance in the back. Nobody was currently using it, so we made our way through until we came back into a public hallway in the back of the hospital. That was surprisingly easy. We got into an elevator and pushed a button for the fifth floor. It was nerve-wrecking. I had never seen Roxas break down this way. In my opinion, he was much more fragile than me. The doors opened and Axel put his hand on my back and pushed me forward a bit. We came to room 3124A and stopped. The hallway was deserted so I proceeded to put my ear against the door. I knew there were cameras, but I had to make sure he was okay, besides—it looked like Axel made sure the cameras couldn't see us. We weren't even supposed to be up here. I was able to make out some things—the door was pretty thick.

"His medication might not be strong enough." I heard Aerith say, concerned.

"Or he isn't taking it." Sora added, and I could tell he just as worried. From the silence, I could tell that Roxas wasn't in the immediate room.

"That may be true. Mrs. Aoki, we have only had Roxas in here once, correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's correct."

"I monitored him last time, and when he gets into these states, he is prone to danger. He can endanger himself and others. Roxas's Bipolar is one of the few types that I see potential danger in if he does not take his medication. I shall check the strength of the prescription, but, the standard policy is to keep him here three days." The doctor rambled on.

"Three days!? That is highly unnecessary." Aerith said, shocked.

"Yeah, Roxas will be fine as soon as he takes his medication." Sora added.

"It's standard. We want to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." I heard Aerith sigh, and some footsteps. A door from inside the room opened, and then it was silent. "Roxas, we are thinking about up-ing your medication dosage." She told him.

"No! I hate medication! I don't like being on it!" Roxas shouted at his mother.

"Roxas honey, it will help you. Do you like these mood swings all the time?" I could tell it was hard for her to talk.

"I don't give a shit! I'm not taking it!"

"Roxas, man. You have to. Do you want to hurt your friends? It upsets everyone. Kairi, me, even _Namine_ is worried about you." Sora told his brother.

"I know! But I'm not taking any fucking medication!" My head lowered a bit and I looked at the ground, still listening. I don't even know why I felt sad. The emotion just showed up. Tears brimmed the outside of my eyes, and I watched them hit the tile floor.

"Roku, just let the doctors help you. You don't like being like this, right? I--" Aerith started. I heard a bang before anyone spoke again.

"I'm not taking any meds!" After that, I couldn't hear anymore. The tears in my eyes overflowed and I just started bawling. I don't know why. Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we got back into the elevator and went back down. My heart just felt like breaking a little inside. We made sure we walked out the side doors of the hospital and we walked back down the alley and I got into the Turismo and cried and cried.

"Namine, are you alright?" Axel asked me, once I calmed down a bit.

"Does it look like it? I was supposed to help him! Make sure he took his medication. What good I did!" I said, blowing my nose.

"You can't help it if he lies to you." Axel said, pulling out of the alley. We drove down to Middle Park and I sat down on a bench near the huge lake. I just started muttering to myself, trying to cheer myself up.

"You can't do this Roxas." I said to myself. Axel's attention turned to me, though I didn't realize he was listening. "You can't just leave me like this. You promised you would help me. I didn't help you like I should have and I am going to try, Roxas. I don't want to be alone. You were the only person that supported me. I even agreed with the dumb ass name you picked out."

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked me. My head shot up and I looked at him. Wiping my eyes, which were now bloodshot, I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's not important. Just me rambling. Can you take me home?" Axel sighed.

"Sure thing, Namine. Listen, I know Roxas is a handful, but he really needs someone, whether his family thinks so or not. This past month, everything was okay with him. He was a bit happier each day. I don't know what caused this, but I am going to find out. So, until I find out, stick by Roxas, okay?" I was amazed at what he said. It left me breathless.

"I will. We made a promise. And I am going to promise you something too—I'll help you find out what happened with him. What made him so angry."

"You worry about others too much. I can tell you have a big problem of your own to worry about. Just still to yourself and Roxas. Don't worry about anything else." I shook my head furiously as we drove back to my home.

"No! I want to help. I know I have things to worry about, but I can manage." I said. I felt so hormonal, it wasn't even funny.

"If you say so. Don't push it. You can't get stressed out."

"What do you mean I _can't_?" I asked. He shook his head as he gripped the wheel.

"Nothing. You just seem to have a lot on your shoulders." He concluded. I sighed and turned my gaze to the window. He was right. I had tons to worry about. I had to worry about my aunt and how she was 'helping' me. My mom and dad back home. School. My baby, or Hikaru. Now, Roxas. I didn't mind. I just wanted to make things better. But, honestly, what made Roxas flip out that way in the first place?

I had to find out.

* * *

Remember 9/11. I want to talk about something. I am sure everyone has their story about what happened this day** eight years ago. I was in second grade, and I was seven years old**. All I remember was that there were teachers crying, and due to that I was crying as well. I wanted my mother, and I didn't understand what had happened until I was about ten. It was such a life changing event for me, and even now, I get upset and angry as I am watching the documentary at the moment. I want to cry, and I have so many connections. For example, united 93. The plane that hit, my moms best friend was on duty that day the plane took off from there. She was in the same terminal as that. **I want everyone to know what an important day this is, and if you want, in your review, share you story about 9/11 and how it changed you, or what you remember.**

**This chapter totally was messed up**, but I wanted to post it today. I want to tell you if you think Roxas's episode was unrealistic, it wasn't. My uncle is Bipolar, so this is as realistic as it gets.

Anyway, thanks for listening, this is a tough day today, **and I haven't been in the greatest mood.**

Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**V e g a s skies**

**chapter seven.**

**- -**

It had been three days since Roxas's incident at the school. Three days since his mom had to take him to the hospital. Three days since he was admitted to the Psych Ward. I had since that day been in a deep depression. Who wouldn't be after witnessing that? Sora and Kairi haven't been themselves either; mostly Sora. He'd sit quietly, never cracking jokes. Roxas's episode affected us all. Mostly Axel. He and I grew a bit closer since this happened. I learned a few things about Roxas. He is one that hates medication, which is why he doesn't take it. It makes him feel funny and like he is real messed up. He told me when he was a kid, before he was diagnosed, his mom would have to sneak Tylenol in his food when he broke an arm or something.

It was pretty chilly that morning, so brought a coat with my uniform. Stepping downstairs, I found that my aunt wasn't home, so I grabbed a banana and a bagel and headed out the front door. I didn't know if Sora was even up to driving, or if he was going to even go to school, so I didn't bother him. I just walked to Wesmere. It just a normal fall day. The leaves were changing colors and falling off the trees. It was my favorite time of year, so I suppose I should be happy. But, I wasn't. I just felt so bad for Roxas. He didn't have a choice in his emotions, and I guess that is what made me sad the most. Glancing up at the huge building before me, I groaned. Another lonely day.

I stepped into the classroom to find Sora and Kairi sitting in their desks, chatting away happily. Why were they so happy? I sauntered over to where they were seated and placed my bag into the chair near them before I spoke.

"Why is everyone so happy?" Sora looked up at me, his normal grin returned to his face. Kairi had life in her eyes again.

"Roxas is back in school today." Sora said, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"I didn't see him." I replied. Sitting down in my chair, I pulled out a notebook and tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear before I saw Roxas enter the room. He had a slight grin on his face and his eyes returned to that wonderful vibrant blue that I loved. His hair was in order, well about as much order as he could get it. The blond was joking around with Axel before his eyes locked with mine and his smile got much bigger.

"Hi Namine." He said to me as he walked over, sitting down in the empty desk ahead. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Roxas. How are you?"

"Eh, same old. Pretty good, though." His smile never seemed to fade the whole period. He had life, and that helped dissipate my depression. Seeing him happy made me happy. As the period ended, I waved to Axel as he left the room with Roxas.

"Friends with Axel now?" Sora said to me as we walked to my locker.

"Well might as well be. Besides, I have to spend detention with him." I groaned. I did get in trouble for my antics a few days ago and skipping out on school. I regret it, but I have to pay for my mistakes.

"Why?" I forgot that Sora knew nothing about us following him to the hospital.

"I wanted to see where he goes when he leaves class, so we went to lunch."

Lying seemed to get easier and easier.

* * *

The routine went back to the normal. Roxas and I were walking to the library like we normally did. I hadn't spent much time with him, so I wanted to get in as much speaking time with him as I could. I didn't want to bring up anything that happened three days ago, since it might change his emotions. Besides, he seemed more focused on me, I figured out, as we sat down at the usual table.

"So, while I was gone, I was reading a lot." He said to me as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Oh, amazing." I said sarcastically, and he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. I want to know when your next check up is. Aren't you supposed to get another one soon?" He asked me. I thought hard about it. I think my aunt said something about that a few days ago.

"I think it's this afternoon, but I'll have to check my cellphone." I said, pulling out my cell and verifying that it was indeed today. "Why?"

"I want to come with." He replied smoothly. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Why? It's nothing that big." I snorted.

"Really? Cause, I think it is."

"Well, if you want to come, I guess it isn't a big deal. My aunt isn't going anyway, so it's not like she can have a say in it." I told him, chewing on a pretzel. He smiled and propped his feet up on the table.

"Well, once you can find out the gender, are you going to ask?" Roxas asked me. I pondered on the question for a moment. Would I want to know, or would I want to be surprised?

"I don't really know, Roxas. I want to know, but I want it to be a surprise."

"Also, um, I know this might be a bit personal, but once you can do DNA testing, are you—um—gonna do it?" He said to me. I never even thought about that. But, would I even want to find out who the father is? It's obvious the person took advantage of me, so I don't even know if I want to find out who the bastard is in the first place.

"No. I don't want to know. I have all the support I need right here." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Are you back on your medication? You seem so much happier."

"Yeah. I have a new prescription now." He told me. And I just nodded. I didn't want to push it. "What time is the appointment?"

"Four."

I think I am even more nervous now than I was for the first appointment.

* * *

My aunt wasn't too fond of the clinic we went to before, so Roxas and I had to drive out to Easton, a neighborhood in Fullerton. Easton was a pretty high class neighborhood, so it wasn't run down, or full of gangs. The building was inviting and I could feel my stomach doing flips.

"You ready?" Roxas asked me, about to cross the street. He had driven me here, so we had to find some free parking.

"It's now or never, right? And we can't settle with never." I tried to joke as I joined him in crossing the road. Stepping into the clinic, it was very well lit, and very pink and green. I disliked the color choice, and I could tell Roxas did as well. I walked over to the woman sitting in the desk and gave her my name and information. After a while of yelling at Roxas for being immature at pregnancy magazines, the nurse called us into the back room. Roxas sat down in the chair and I laid down on the table as the doctor put the usual cool jelly on my stomach. He ran the camera thing over my stomach and I leaned over to look at the monitor.

"Well, last time you went to the clinic it says you were around ten weeks, correct?" I nodded. "Alright, so now you are about fifteen weeks pregnant. That's the baby right there." He stopped and pointed. "Your baby isn't developed enough to tell the sex, so we will be able to tell at the next visit, if you want to know. Also, you might start feeling some movement, since this this a healthy baby, it will be moving a lot. I can even hear the heartbeat." He told me some more. I was so amazed with the monitor that it was hard to pay attention. Then, he turned to Roxas, who seemed as interested as I was, and held the stethoscope out to him. "Would you like to hear?"

"Um—sure." Roxas said nervously. He stood and walked over to the table that I was on and put the stethoscope on. He never broke eye contact with me as he listened. Roxas looked so amazed. His eyes lit up, and a slight smile was on his face. After a minute, he handed back the stethoscope to the doctor. "That was amazing."

"Isn't it? Okay, well Miss. Sato the baby is looking good, so make an appointment next month or so." The doctor said before leaving and cleaning me up.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself." I giggled as we got back into Roxas's car. He laughed.

"Well, it was more interesting than I thought. Plus, Hikaru seems like more trouble than you can handle. It looked like it had a grin on the screen."

"Your imagining things." I laughed at him as he went to drive me home. The drive was silent, but not an awkward one. We were both content on listening to the wind through the windows, and besides, I was tired, so I was falling asleep. Since it was fall, the sun was going down once we got back to our neighborhood. He pulled into his driveway and I yawned and stepped out of the car.

"Well, I'm glad I came today." Roxas said, walking me to my door.

"I'm really glad you came too. I'm happy that you are in this with me. I don't know what I would do if I was alone in this."

"You have your aunt, don't you?"

"As if. She acts like she wants to help me, but she is just like my mother." I sighed.

"She might surprise you." Roxas grinned. We reached my doorstep, but I didn't go in just yet. I was dying to ask Roxas.

"Are—you okay now?" I asked hesitantly. Roxas sighed.

"I wondered when this would come up—yeah. I'm fine. I'm honestly sorry if I scared you." He said with honesty in his voice.

"You did. But, I'm going to do my job now. I promised to help you, so that is what I am going to do!" I yelled, a determined look on my face. He laughed. Axel's Turismo pulled up near my house, and he honked a few times. I saw several people in the car.

"I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Namine." Roxas said before running off. I walked inside my house to find my aunt standing on the other side of the door, waiting for me.

Why did I feel like I was so screwed?

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

I'm sorry. I had to. It was perfect. Anyway, Roxas heard Hikaru's heart! I tried to add some Roxas and Namine fluff, plus I wanted more of a happy chapter than the last one. The Axel and Namine friendship shall be coming in maybe next chapter. I know this was a bit short too.

I'm pretty sure Namine is 15 weeks along. Tell me if I am wrong. So, she will be starting so show in like a month or two. I wonder how that will play out!

I hope this was good. Also, go to my profile to check out what Roxas's car looks like! Also, go to my profile and read 'STORY THAT IS IN THE PLANNING' and then take a vote in my poll if you like!

Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**V e g a s skies  
chapter eight. **

**- -**

I stood in the foyer staring at the person before me. The previous smile was wiped off my face. I knew for a fact that my aunt didn't like Roxas, but she knew nothing about him. She just thought he was a trouble maker who got arrested all the time. I glanced at her, she was already in her pajamas, and it wasn't even that late. I crossed my arms at looked at her glaring face.

"What were you doing hanging around with that boy?" She asked me, a stern look in her eyes. I attempted to return that look. She knew I was going to the doctor. Hell, she was the one who made the appointment.

"He drove me to the clinic. I have no car remember?" I started to walk up the stairs, heading to my room. She knew nothing of Roxas, and she didn't even care about me. She was doing this because my mom said so. I kicked off my shoes on my way up the stairs, not caring where they landed.

"I don't like you hanging around with him. He is a bad influence." She said, picking up my shoes. I rolled my eyes at her, getting more annoyed by the second.

"You know nothing about him, so why don't you shut up?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could even control it. She stood there, mouth agape. I turned around and faced her. My emotions were out of my control right now. I was super hormonal.

"Do you really want you and your....child to grow up around him and that environment_?_" I thought for a moment. Roxas was almost the best thing that happened to me since I got pregnant. I ran a hand through my blond locks and locked my blue eyes with her.

"Actually, I do. If you only knew why he is the way he is.." I trailed off and walked upstairs and slammed the door. Walking into my room, I threw my bag onto the floor, and my hoodie. Heading into the bathroom, I stared at my stomach. You could see an obvious bulge. And not a fat bulge either. Groaning, I climbed into the shower and sighed, leaning against the wall, letting the water run down my form. I needed to relax, and I barely had any relaxation for months. What was I going to do? I didn't want anyone to see my stomach. Not now.

After my shower, I got into my pajamas and climbed into bed, grabbing my phone. I knew Roxas was out with his group, but I needed to ask him for a favor. Dialing his number, it rang a few times before I heard Roxas answer, with a few snickers in the background.

"Hello?" His voice sounded through the phone, though he sounded out of breathe.

"Hi, Roxas. I need a favor, so can I stop by your house in the morning if you are home?" There was a long pause before he answered me again. I could hear Axel screaming hello in the background, and suddenly he was gone. I guessed Roxas went into another room.

"Sure. I should be home tonight, so you can stop by. What do you need?"

"I'll just tell you in the morning. Do you mind if I eat breakfast there, too? My aunt and I got into a fight, so I really need to get out of the house." I said, twirling my hair in one finger. Roxas made some clicking noise into the phone.

"I guess. I'll make some pancakes." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Good night, Namine."

"Good night, Roxas."

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I had to untangle myself from the the blankets. I guess I didn't sleep well. Climbing out of the bed, I crawled into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. I had to wash the sleepiness out of my face. After I tied my hair back for the day and got into my uniform, I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs, to find my aunt gone already. She has been doing this a lot. I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. It was one of those foggy mornings. I could barely see ten feet in front of me. It was misty and cold outside and the sun wasn't out. Groaning, I trudged along in the direction of the Aoki's. As I rang the doorbell, Roxas's mom, Aerith, answered the door.

"Namine! Nice to see you! What brings you here so early?" She asked me, letting me through the front door. I shoved off my shoes, and smiled a big smile at her.

"Roxas promised me breakfast." Though, I had to admit, I was a tad early. Roxas's mom was very beautiful. Her long brown locks, all tied up in a long braid; her very pretty green eyes. I wondered what their father looked like.

"Oh, Roku is still in bed, honey. Why don't you go wake him up, and Sora, too, if you don't mind." I nodded and walked up the steps. I tried to remember which door was which, since I wanted to wake up Sora first. Taking the left door, I peeked in to find Sora sitting on his laptop, playing some shooting game. His brunette spikes were even more wild than usual and he was wearing a shirt and boxers.

"Well, I see your up bright and early." I joked, giggling at his attire. I saw a blush cross his face as he paused his game and stood from his chair. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite people every so often?"

"At six in the morning?"

"I was on a roll this morning. I normally don't wake up for another hour." I admitted. "Off to wake your brother!" I said in a sing song voice. I spun on my heel and walked to the opposite side of the hall and opened Roxas's door. Roxas, on the other hand, was not awake. He was on his bed, in a messy fashion. He was shirtless and only in a pair on checkered boxers. There was a light snore coming from his sleeping form. I could feel my face heating up just looking at him, but I shook the thoughts out of my head and poked him. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Roxas!" I shouted and he flew up, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"What the hell?!" He said looking for the source of the voice. His eyes finally locked with mine and I giggled. "Wha—what time is it?"

"Six?" I said, and nodded when I looked at his clock.

"Go away!" He pulled the covers over his head. I proceeded to pull them off with as much force as I could muster.

"No! Wake up! I want pancakes!" I said. Roxas groaned and eventually rolled out of bed and stood in front of me, rubbing his head and the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, about the favor..I need a hoodie."

"What? Don't you have your own?"

"I do—but they are all tight, and I'm trying to cover this." I said, point to my stomach, now having a pretty decent sized bump to it.

"Ugh! Fine! You use me too much." I glared at him, but there was a playful smile tugging at his lips as he handed me his hoodie with thirteen on it.

"Won't you be needing this?" I questioned as I slipped my arms through it.

"One day without it—who cares? I have more important stuff to worry about." I smiled and then he pushed me out of his room so he could change, so I joined his mother in the kitchen. We had a small talk about nothing as Roxas and Sora jogged downstairs in their uniforms. Sora took his spot on the couch and Roxas headed into the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan and the ingredients to pancakes. I watched him carefully as he mixed each thing and cooked the pancake perfectly so it wasn't burned at all. He buttered it and handed it to me. I grabbed the syrup and drenched it. I got strange stares but I didn't mind. I also asked for two banana's and a piece of toast. I had the most food at the table.

"Jesus Namine, enough to eat there?" Sora asked. "You are eating more than me!"

"That's a shock." Roxas mumbled, biting into an apple. As soon as we all finished up, Sora ran out to warm up the car and Roxas and I were getting our shoes on. Aerith ran out of the kitchen with an orange bottle in her hand.

"You can't forget this." Aerith said, handing the medicine to Roxas. He sighed, glared at it for a moment, and handed the bottle to me. I put it in the pocket that I would check in a lot, and closed my bag.

"Why am I so messed up?" I heard him mutter, as he slid on his bag.

"Honey, you are NOT messed up. It's not your fault you are this way. If anything, it is your father's."

"Mom, do you have to blame him for everything?" He irritably looked at his mother.

"You know Bipolar runs on his side of the family." She said, innocently. "Just—make sure you keep it under control, okay, honey?" He nodded and grabbed my arm as we walked out of the house. I waved goodbye to Aerith and we climbed into Sora's car. Roxas, of course, got shotgun. I had to sit in the back. Sora had a nice car, as well. It was a deep navy blue, though I don't remember the model name.

"Guess what you guys!?" Sora yelled, driving to school.

"You finally got a girlfriend? Or better yet, you and Kairi are finally 'official'?" Roxas said. Sora glared at his twin, but said nothing about the comment.

"There is a big party tonight. Wanna hit it up? It is the weekend, since we have a day off tomorrow. I want to get smashed." Sora said, tapping the steering wheel.

"I don't know. I'm not a party girl." I said, my eyes clouding over. The last time I was at a party--

"I don't really know, Sora." Roxas agreed.

"Come on, Roxas. You HAVE to go. When have you not gone to a party!? You always go and get smashed with me."

"Things are different now, bro."

"How so?"

"They just are, okay? I'll think about it."

As we pulled into the parking lot, the fog was clearing up. Students were walking into the building and I shoved my hands into my pocket. Sora ran up to catch up with Kairi. Axel jogged over to us.

"Namine! Roxas! How's it going?" I smiled at Axel.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas said, rubbing his arms since he was lacking a coat.

"Hi Axel. So, I'll see you in detention, right?" I giggled. Axel rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sadly, but yes."

"Wait, what?" Roxas questioned. Axel looked at me, and I gave him a reassuring look. Tucking hair behind my ear, I looked at Roxas.

"I went out to lunch with him, so I got a class cut. I had no lunch that day, but we all know only seniors can leave campus for lunch—so." Roxas raised his eyebrow but said nothing. I waved goodbye to the two and made my way down the hall. Roxas wasn't going to be in first period, so I had to make the journey alone. Glancing down at my stomach—you could see nothing.

* * *

"I've been dreading this time all day." I groaned. Roxas was kind enough to walk me to detention today. Nothing happened to get me into more trouble during the school day, so all I had to do was sit for an hour in detention with Axel, and then I could go home.

"This is your fault." He said, rubbing my shoulder. I dropped my head in disappointment.

"I know. I know. Hey—you going to that party tonight?" I piped up, handing him is medicine bottle. I wouldn't be there to give it to him later.

"I have to." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't really explain it now. But—all I know is that I have to be there tonight."

"I might pop in for a bit, then. Kairi is going to be there, right?" He nodded.

"But—no alcohol." He reminded me.

"Trust me. I won't." Roxas left me to walk into the detention room alone. As I opened the door, it was silent. Some students were reading and others were sleeping. The teacher was sitting reading a newspaper. Axel popped up behind me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The detention room won't bite." He told me, pushing me in. I elbowed him in the gut, and told the teacher my name and sat down in a seat. Axel took a spot next to me, and flipped out his lighter as soon as the teacher went for a bathroom break. My eyes were probably almost out of their sockets.

"Put that away!" I whispered to him, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Why? I like it."

"You will get in trouble." He rolled his eyes at me and I pouted. "You play with it all the time in class. Why?" I asked him.

"It's the closest thing I can get to fire in the school building. Trust me, outside of school, the flame is much bigger." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"I have Pyromania." I ran a hand through my hair, and looked at him. It made a lot of sense.

"Oh, well that explains things."

"I'd say. It's how I met Roxas. I burned down a little toy house of his." Axel flashed a wicked smile at me and laughed at my startled face. "When he was eleven and I was twelve, I happened to be walking by his house. Now, mind you, I hadn't been diagnosed yet . I saw Roxas run into his house, and leave a wooden toy house sitting in his front yard. I had a match in my pocket, I have no idea why, and then I burned it down. Poor Roku ran outside in tears. And then—I ate his cookie and he invited me inside. After he screamed and kicked and yelled for a good ten minutes."

This was confusing. How in the world were those two friends? That made no sense. If someone burned my toy house, I'd hate them forever. And if they ate my cookie. Axel put the flame under his finger and ran his hand through it a few times before he continued.

"Also, I set his favorite shirt on fire when he turned fifteen."

"What the hell? How?" I could feel the stares. Someone like me was talking to Axel. I knew people feared him and his friends. To top it off, I was wearing Roxas Aoki's hoodie.

"Well, it was his birthday party, now remember, this is when his family **liked **me. Anyway, the birthday song was over, and I got fascinated with the candles, so—I picked one up before Roxas could blow it out. As I lifted it, it touched Roxas's shirt, and well, it caught on fire. Let's just say Roxas beat me and had to be pulled off of me. And then we ate some cake."

"Now, Roxas and you have a pretty interesting relationship." I giggled. "I want to know, what's the story behind Roxas and Olette?"

"Oh, I don't know the whole thing, but—she might be at that party tonight. Ask her yourself. She and Roxas are still pretty good friends, so they might be talking if you look for her." I nodded and the teacher walked back in and glared at us.

I laid my head down on the desk and waited for the minutes to pass.

* * *

Now, I knew my limits. I knew that I was pregnant, but I wasn't planning on drinking. I am pretty sure that is how I got pregnant in the first place. I was just going to pop in and then leave. Standing in front of my closet, I wanted to pick out something that was loose. I pulled out my biggest pair of jeans, and a blue plaid button down shirt. It was loose enough that it covered my stomach. But, just to make sure, I pulled out Roxas's hoodie and zipped it up. The house that was throwing the party was just down the street from mine, so I put on my sandals and walked there.

The house was as big as the others, and you could hear the music from a block away. Lights were flashing and people were dancing or talking. I managed to push through the crowd and find Kairi, who was standing in the kitchen, talking to a girl with long brown hair.

"Hi Kairi." I waved, walking over. She smiled and waved back.

"Hey Namine! Oh, Namine this is Olette. Olette, this is Namine. She moved here about two months ago? I think. It seems like she has been here longer." She grinned, giving me a hug. I shook hands with Olette, getting nervous. I wanted to ask so many things, but I didn't want to do it yet.

"Nice to meet you." Olette said, in her soft, soprano voice.

"Likewise." I replied.

"So, you walked here? I figured Roxas would give you a ride." I shook my head, my blond locks twirling around in my face.

"No, I had detention today, remember? Axel gave me a ride home. I have no idea where Roxas is." I admitted. Deep down, I was worried that he didn't take his medication. If he misses one dose--

"You know Roxas?" Olette asked me, her green eyes looking into my blue ones.

"Yeah." I said. She nodded, a look going across her face. I didn't know what it was. Olette glanced around the room and her nose crinkled up when she was Seifer, as did mine. He was talking to some boy. He scared me. Something about him, nostalgia? I shook the thoughts out of my head and listened to the music. _I'm that Bitch _by Livvi Franc blared through the house. I heard people shouting and clapping and I looked towards the sound. Roxas and his friends were walking through the door. Axel had his arm around Roxas's shoulders and Roxas had his fist pumped in the air. The blond girl, who I learned was Larxene, was with them. Some more people that I didn't recognize were there. Numbers like, three, four, ten, and even two, were there. Another girl was next to Roxas. She had one of the hoodies, but it had no number on it. It had recruit written across the arm. I noticed that Roxas was the only one without the hoodie.

"Let's fucking party!" Axel shouted, running to the beer. Roxas said something to the girl and then spotted me and walked over to us in the kitchen.

"Hey, Namine! Kairi. Hi Olette." He said, though I could hear un-comfort in his voice when he said Olette. I could barely hear him over the club remixes blaring through the speakers. The lights in the living room and the rest of the house besides the kitchen flicked off and strobe lights went on and people were jumping and dancing.

"Hi, Roxas." Olette said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is your brother here?" Kairi said, looking over his shoulder. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yes. He's probably drinking with Axel right now." He told her, pointing behind him. Roxas was dressed up nicely; he was wearing loose jeans, a white shirt and a black vest, that was unbuttoned. His hair was a mess as usual. "Remember--"

"No drinking." I finished for him.

"Don't be a smart ass." He said, smiling and walking away. I turned to Olette and she smiled at me as well.

"Is there anything going on between you and Roxas?" Olette asked me. I laughed.

"No. We are just friends." I yelled, trying to make sure she could hear me.

"I don't know. I think he likes you. But be careful."

"Why?"

"His mood swings—they are unbearable. Sure, I loved Roxas when I was dating him, but he would yell at me, throw things, not talk at all, or even get so depressed he would cry. I couldn't stand it. I was an emotional wreck as well. So, proceed with caution."

"I know. Besides, Sora told me he isn't ready for a relationship. And I don't feel that way about him." She nodded and I noticed Seifer walking in our direction. He was dressed as he normally was, and had that look on his face. Olette glared at him.

"Hey ladies. Namine, I see you are without the freak." I looked away from him, and Olette leaned on the counter behind her, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Go the hell away, Seifer." Olette told him.

"Shut the hell up." Olette flicked him the middle finger. "Namine, why don't you and I go out and have some fun?" He asked me, holding up a beer. Deja vu, ran through me, and something told me to say no.

"I have to say no to that offer." I said, turning away from him.

"I think you should come with me." Seifer grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. No matter what Olette did, she couldn't get me out of his grasp, and I saw her dash down the hall. Seifer pulled me to the laundry room that was in the house and slammed the door closed. I flinched at his movements.

"This isn't funny. I want to go." I said, pushing him out of the way. He shoved me back against the washing machine.

"Hey. I just want to talk."

"You are being a little to rough for talking." He walked a little closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. His cologne was overwhelming and I didn't like the smell at all. I never did like that smell. His lips inched closer and closer to mine and I could feel the tears coming up at the corners of my eyes. Before our lips connected, someone was banging on the door.

"Namine!" It was Axel's voice. A second voice came after his.

"Roxas, just pick the lock. You know how to do that stuff. It's your specialty." I didn't recognize it, but it seemed stern. The thought of Roxas helped me a bit and I bit Seifer's arm and got out of his grasp and forced the door open. When I opened the door, I saw a man with blue hair, Axel, Roxas, Olette, Kairi, and Sora, all standing there. Seifer grabbed me and tried to keep me in the room, but the man with the blue hair pulled him off of me and I flew into Roxas's arms, in tears. When I hit his chest, I could tell he was breathing irregularly. He stroked my hair, but I think it was more to help him calm down more than me. Before I knew it, almost all the people who came in with Roxas, and more people that I saw with Seifer were having an all out brawl. Roxas pulled me away and the next thing I knew, we were standing on my driveway. I didn't even remember walking there. My mind was somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, not letting me go. I nodded weakly.

"I'm okay. Just shaken up." I sighed and looked up at his face. He was red, but from anger. "Why are they all fighting?" I could see it from my house. I could _hear _it from my house.

"Seifer is my groups enemy. They always start fights with us. This was the last straw." He clenched his fist at his side. "I have to help them." He muttered, his eyes not leaving the scene. My hands reached up and I took his face between my palms. He was very warm despite the cold air around us. Our breath could be seen surrounding us as I talked.

"As much as I don't want to encourage this—go. Teach Seifer a lesson." I said, standing on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. "For good luck." I blushed. Roxas wrapped me in a hug and ran back down the street. After moments of staring, I could hear the police sirens making their way in this direction. But that isn't what worried me.

How was **my baby?**

* * *

Well, update update update! A bit darker again, but I wanted to show Seifer's character a bit more. He is always portrayed as the bad guy. Anyway, sorry about the whole, Namine Seifer thing, but I felt as if I should have put it there.

Also, OTR—about that. I'm debating. A lot of you said keep it up, but it is getting really hard to keep going. I might just keep it up, but discont. it. I am sure more of you are interested in this now. HDULMN? Was an amazing it, and I don't want to ruin it with this sequel. We shall see how this goes.

Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**V e g a s skies  
chapter nine.  
- -**

I didn't sleep at all that night. I didn't want to know what happened to Roxas and the others. It was obvious that I would find out sooner or later at school. Everyone would be talking about it. Crawling out of bed, I pulled on a pair of black sweats, a white tank top, and Roxas's hoodie, I shuffled downstairs. My aunt was actually home this morning, but it was already eleven anyway. She was reading some memo's at the island in our kitchen. I pulled up a stool and started to eat an orange. I didn't have much of an appetite.

"Did you hear what happened down the street?" She said, not taking her eyes off the paper.

"Yeah." I muttered in response. Obviously a lecture was coming.

"About sixteen people were arrested. On top of the charges they got for fighting, some of them were charged with underage drinking. I told you that boy was bad for you. He was the one I heard started that fight." She went on and on. I don't think she knew I was there, which was good.

"Whatever. I'm going to Sora's, you know, to see if he is okay." Pushing myself off of the stool, I grabbed the house keys off the counter and began to walk out. The house down the street was trashed. Not just trashed—it looked like an atomic bomb went off. I could see the homeowners bossing their kid around, making them clean every inch of the house—with a hangover as well, I'm guessing. Stepping up the front steps of the Aoki's, I rang the doorbell. It was a while before anyone answered, and I guessed Sora was the only one home since Aerith's car wasn't in the driveway. Sora walked down, hair and clothes a mess.

"Namine?" He questioned, eyes squinted.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a light smile. "Can I come in?" He motioned for me to follow him upstairs and into his room. His bed was a mess, but I made a small spot that I could sit in while he laid back down. His arm was draped over his eyes.

"I barely remember anything." He mumbled. "And I have a bad hangover."

"You do remember Roxas was arrested, right?" I said quietly, not to hurt his head.

"Yeah. I remember all that. Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up, propped up on his elbows. I nodded slightly and played with a thread coming loose on his bed sheets.

"Where is your mom?"

"Probably trying to bail out Roxas, I presume." I nodded understandably and rubbed my eyes. We sat and talked for a while, trying to pass the time. He told me about other stuff Roxas has gotten himself into, and funny stories that happened to them as they grew up. Around an hour later, Sora dosed off and I sat in his room, looking out the window. When I heard a door slam and keys enter the lock downstairs, I knew that Roxas and Aerith were back. Slowly getting out of bed, not wanting to wake Sora, I stood and walked to the upstairs railing, looking down at the front door.

"I'm not as mad as I should be, considering the circumstances." Aerith said, dropping her keys on the end table by the door. Roxas, like me, looked like he got no sleep at all. Aerith hurried into the kitchen and Roxas slowly made his way up the stairs. The dark circles were clearly present, and he had a busted lip and a bandage on the right side of his forehead. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw me standing there, looking at him with concern in my eyes.

"Greetings." He mumbled, and continuing to walk to his room. I followed closely behind and shut the door. He laid down on the bed, exhausted. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said, yawning.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No." Truth be told, I was up on the phone with the doctor all night, asking him questions. I didn't want to worry Roxas, so I left that little detail out.

"Why?" He sat up from his bed. Just looking at Roxas right now put knots in my stomach. His eyes were dull, and his hair was a mess. He was even injured.

"I was worried about you." I muttered. I felt like I was about to pass out on the spot, and I knew Roxas could tell. He moved over a bit in his bed and patted the spot next to him. As much as my mind was screaming no, I obliged and laid down. He pulled me into his and draped his arm over my side, resting it on my stomach. I could feel him chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"I wonder if the baby will kick. That would be something worth feeling." I inwardly rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Don't worry, Hikaru will." I said, closing my eyes.

"And how do you know this? You're only, what, fifteen weeks?"

"Sixteen on Tuesday." I giggled. "But, I know the baby will kick. It always does when I am around you." I felt a light chuckle come from Roxas before his breathing slowed, and I knew he was asleep. Soon after, I felt myself slipping away too.

* * *

"What is that?" I heard and _felt _Roxas talk into my ear. I squirmed a bit and I moved my hand down towards my pocket. It was hard since Roxas has his arms around my waist, but I wasn't intent on moving them, and I could tell he wasn't either. He fell back asleep. Moving the phone to my ear, I answered.

"Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Namine! Finally you answer! Do you know how many times I have called you!" A high pitched voice rang in my ear. It was so loud that it woke up Roxas.

"Tell who ever that is to shut the hell up." He said to me before falling back asleep.

"Oh? Why do I hear Roxas?" Kairi giggled on the other line, and I heard another giggle too. "Olette, I think Namine is getting lucky with Roxas."

"Will you both shut up? What do you want?" I whispered.

"Well, it's around three, and you should be awake. I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us. You can bring your boy toy, too."

"Roxas isn't my boy toy!" I shouted. Roxas kicked my leg and I quieted down. "Do I have to come? I'm really tired."

"You have to. We need girl time. Plus, we want to make sure you are okay." Olette chimed in. I'm guessing I was on speaker.

"I'm fine, really. Just let me run home and get fixed up a bit." That statement, and I knew I was screwed.

"YOU AREN'T HOME?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Roxas was getting royally pissed off and ripped the cell phone out of my hand and put it to his ear.

"SHE'S IN MY BED! NOW SHUT UP!" And hung up the phone. I sat up at stared at the now freshly awake Roxas. "What?"

"They are going to tease me now!" I complained, standing up from his bed.

"It's not like we _did _anything." I groaned and glared.

"Go—go take your medication!" I said, walking out of his room and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Aerith was making a sandwich and doing a crossword.

"Namine? I didn't know you were here." She said with a smile on he face.

"Hi. Yeah, I was just leaving actually. Got invited to go to the mall." Roxas followed me and did what I told him to do.

"Hey, if they harass you, tell them I held you against your will." Roxas smirked. Sora was sitting on the couch in the other room, eating a bag of chips.

"What did you do? Have sex with her?"

"Yes, Sora. I did." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the two and said goodbye to Aerith and put on my shoes and walked out of the front door. Figuring I had to walk, I started down the block.

At least it was a nice day.

* * *

This was the first time that I had been to the mall around here. Kairi told me to meet her and Olette in the food court, so that is what I did. They both were dressed in mini skirts. I don't know how since it was freezing cold outside.

"Hi, Namine! Explain, right now!" Kairi said, putting an arm around my shoulder. Olette leaned in to listen too.

"What?" I asked as they led me into Pac Sun.

"Why were you at Roxas's?" Kairi said to me.

"In his bed!" Olette added. I rolled my eyes. I don't understand how any of this was so interesting. As we walked to the shelf that held the jeans, I answered.

"Nothing. I was just hanging out. He fell asleep and I was sitting on the bed. That's all." They looked at me sceptically but said nothing. As they were all picking out jeans and shirts, I didn't even bother looking. I knew that I wouldn't fit in these clothes in a few weeks, so why waist my money. I said yes or no to whatever outfit they had on, and they spent over a hundred dollars. Every time we passed a maternity store, my stomach would do knots. I didn't want to be wearing those—maybe I should go to a plus size store.

"It's Roxas!" Kairi yelled, pointing ahead. Roxas was standing by a store with Axel. Axel was saying something that made Roxas laugh and a tall man with blue hair, different than the one I saw that night, hit them upside the head. Kairi dragged me in the direction and Olette followed in suit. "Roxas!"

"Hey, Kairi."

"Getting lucky with Namine?" Olette giggled. I could tell she and Roxas were probably on really good terms now.

"You bet!" He joked. Axel's eyes widened a bit and looked at me.

"Roxas!" I shouted, hitting him on the shoulder. "Don't lie!" He smiled and I rolled my eyes. Axel was a bit beat up too, but not too bad. Maybe a band aid here or there.

"We just went shopping, but poor Namine didn't buy anything!" Kairi complained to Roxas.

"Does it matter?" He asked her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"DUH!" I was as confused as Roxas. I didn't think it mattered whether or not I bought any clothes. I looked into the store behind them, and I saw Larxene walking out with a small bag in her hand. She looked at us strangely.

"Who are the kids?" She said, glaring at us.

"Be nice. They are friends of Roku's." She scoffed and walked away. "Ignore her. She has a complex." Axel joked, waving goodbye, chasing after her. Roxas was left standing in front of us and Kairi checked her watch, saying if we wanted to catch that movie we would have to leave now.

"Are you coming over for dinner, Namine?" Roxas asked me before we started to leave.

"Of course. You mom cooks awesome food. Why would I want to be home when I can eat food like that?" I joked. Roxas laughed a bit and said goodbye to Kairi and Olette and the three of us made our way to the theater.

"He _so _likes you." Olette said as we stood in line.

"I agree." Kairi piped up.

"Oh my gosh. You guys, no he doesn't. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. We are just good friends. If you say that behavior means someone likes me, then I guess Sora likes me too." I said sarcastically.

"He could!" Kairi said.

"Well one, don't you like him?"

"I do..but he likes you." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, Kairi. Just because we hang out a lot, doesn't mean he likes me. He likes _you, _okay?"

Girls are so complicated.

No, Kairi and Olette were complicated.

They make being pregnant seem simple.

* * *

I had gone home a bit later that day. Dinner at the Aoki's lasted a bit later since Roxas made dessert. I was trying to calm myself down and decided to do something that I hadn't done since before I learned I was pregnant. Draw. I haven't done that in forever. Pulling out my sketching pencils, I started drawing a familiar shape. I propped my feet on the table and drew for several hours and so far all I completed on the person was the hair. I didn't have anything in mind, my hand just started drawing by itself. I was so wrapped up in drawing, that I didn't noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"Oh shit. Jeez, don't do that!" I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"Sorry. Don't want you going into early labor." He said, jokingly.

"You're so funny." I said, putting my sketchbook down. He walked over and sat down on the bed, looking at the book.

"You draw?"

"A little." He picked up the book and studied it a little.

"Is this supposed to be me?" All I had was the hair, but it's so obvious whose hair it was. No one else had hair like Roxas.

"I'm guessing so. I kind of just drew it without paying attention."

"It's good." He set the book down and collapsed onto my bed. I crawled over to where he was laying and towered over him, looking down on his face. My hair was like a wall, in a way.

"How did you get in? My aunt wouldn't have let you inside." I said. I could smell his cologne from where I was.

"You should really lock your windows." I nodded and leaned back so I was sitting on my knees again. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at my through his bangs. "Are you okay? You know, from last night."

"I was really scared. It was like a huge wave of deja vu. I felt like I had been in a situation before that was like that. But, once I heard you were outside, I don't know. I had this huge rush of courage. You really helped me." I said, looking in my lap.

"I was really worried about you. I promise I won't let anything like that happen to you again, okay?"

"It isn't like you could have controlled that. We didn't know it would have gotten that out of control." Roxas sighed.

"He made me so angry."

"Yeah, I could tell. I'm glad you were there, though." I smiled. He looked up through his bangs and smiled at me too. "Well, you should leave before my aunt comes up here. She isn't too fond of you." I stood and stretched my arms.

"I noticed." He smirked, walking to my window. Before I could say goodbye, he pulled me to him and held me close. "I know you said before that you didn't hold up your end of the bargain," He whispered into my hair, "But, your presence is enough to calm me down. You make me feel at ease. Like, a person. And—I'm thankful for that. I haven't felt like this in a long time." I didn't even know what to say, so I just hugged him back. After a moment, he let go, waved, and climbed out my window, and I watched him disappear into the darkness.

Walking back to my bed, I placed a hand onto my stomach. This has been one hell of a week. I barely even know what is going on anymore. And my time is running out. I'm getting bigger with each passing day. I know Roxas will be there for me, right? Pulling my pillow closer, I tried to remember what his cologne smelled like.

* * *

There is the new chapter! I'm pretty happy with this one, so I hope you guys are too. Sooner or later, one of my new stories will be started. The one that is posted on my page now, or a new one, that is more actiony in a way. I haven't written one like that, but it has been in my head for a while. Not an actual plot yet, but the commercials for Halo ODST inspired me? Yeah, weird right?

Anyway, I'm switching with my co-writer now. I'm off to play KH: 358/2 days! She has had it for a few hours now...

Review!


	11. Chapter 10

**V e g a s skies  
chapter ten.  
- -**

Ever since the party, nothing big had happened. I was positive people were gossiping about me, since they stared and giggled my way. I don't understand how the whole situation was funny, though. Roxas kept me on a tight leash sometimes. He was just being cautious. I'm glad everything calmed down, since now the only thing I have to worry about is my baby. I had already passed my seventeen week mark, so my journey was going to get tough. I didn't want to be the girl that people stared at. But, on the bright side, the doctor said that Hikaru was doing very well and was healthy enough. While I was at the clinic, I was offered to learn the sex of the baby, and Roxas and I had an argument. He wanted to know, and I didn't. I won the battle, of course.

It was freezing around here. It didn't snow here, but we were getting the temperatures. It was around twenty degrees. I don't really understand the logic of the weather here, since it didn't snow, but we still got the freezing cold weather. The new year hadn't showed any promise, if anything, it made me more nervous than before. One more week, and I am positive my cover would be blown and everyone would find out. And, I am sure no one is as accepting and loving as Roxas. Walking across the front lawn, the grass crunched under my feet. I had on a heavy winter coat and a nice pair of Roxas's jeans that I stole from his closet last week.

"Good morning!" I said as Aerith opened her door. I was running over to the Aoki's to ask Sora a few careful questions. Last week, Kairi had explained to me her crush on Sora and how she thought he had no interest.

"Hello dear! Do come in. Roxas's isn't here, I'm afraid." She took my coat and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door. The house smelled of vanilla and cookies.

"That's alright. I'm not here to see Roxas. I came for the other twin." I joked. She smiled at me and ushered me up the stairs. Sora was playing on his XBOX when I walked in. "Hey." I said, taking a seat in his computer chair.

"Yo!" He seemed super focused in his game, but I was about to break that.

"Today. You and I are going out to eat with Kairi." At the mention of Kairi's name, I saw him blush.

"We are?"

"Yep. So get dressed. I'm pretty sure your mom will not approve of you leaving in boxers, my friend." I giggled as I backed out of the room. Sora made a face, and when I went to turn around, I realized there was another person behind me. "Oh crap. How many times have I told you not to do that!" Roxas smiled at me and when to walk into his room. His pants were wet, but I didn't ask why.

"Why are you here?" He asked me as I followed him into his room.

"I'm planning on getting Sora and Kairi together." I said, bouncing on my heels. Roxas unbuttoned his pants, but didn't pull them down just yet. He was looking at me funny. "What?"

"Are—are those _my _pants?" He said, staring at my legs.

"Ha, um—no! Of course not. Get dressed!" I laughed nervously and slammed the door, leaving Roxas in his room alone. I stood in the hall as the Aoki twins got dressed. Sora was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice button down shirt. It looked like he tried too hard. Roxas was wearing what he would wear any day. They exited their rooms and Sora was pulling on his shoes.

"Are you coming, Roxas?" Sora asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"I guess, if Namine wants me to."

"Sure, no big deal." I said. My hair was actually down today, with my bangs and everything. I didn't know why, but I was in an amazing mood. Skipping down the steps, I stopped in front of the front door.

"Someone had too much caffeine today." Sora remarked as we walked outside. I giggled. I really had nothing to worry about today. I just felt like today was going to be a great day.

It might be one of my last.

* * *

"Olive Garden?" Sora questioned. We had already picked up Kairi, who was sitting shotgun. Roxas threw a fit about it, but joined me in the backseat. Kairi was giggling and nodded furiously.

"Yep! I want to eat there!" She told him, pointing down the street.

"I hope you brought some money Roxas." As we pulled into the parking lot, the restaurant wasn't that packed at all. Actually it was pretty empty. It was a Saturday, too. Getting out of the car, Roxas and I observed Kairi and Sora. They were having some sort of funny conversation and I'm pretty sure they were both blushing. Inside, it was warm and toasty, so I took off my coat and hung it over my arm as we walked up to the counter, and the lady showed us our table. Sora and Kairi sat across from each other, as did I and Roxas. When the waiter came over to take our orders, let's just say that everyone was a bit scared about how much food I had ordered.

"How was everyone's new year?" Kairi asked, twirling her spaghetti on her fork. Sora shrugged.

"It was boring." He said to us.

"Nothing special." I agreed. Kairi seconded that.

"Axel and I blew off fireworks downtown." Roxas said like it was no big deal. "What?" We all giggled and began to scarf down our food. I knew this was the perfect time to leave the two lovebirds alone, since all they have been doing is flirting. Now, I just needed a way to get out of here.

"Roxas, can you come with me to get—um—something?" I said, kicking his foot. He looked at me oddly. "Now?" I stood from my chair and pulled his arm, walking outside of the restaurant. We walked around the side of the building and found a window that had an open curtain, so we could see them.

"I wonder what they are saying." Roxas said, leaning against the wall, turning away. I, on the other hand, kept my eyes focused.

"Probably professing their love for each other." I smiled.

"Probably."

I saw Kairi giggled a few times and it looked like they were in a deep discussion. Before I knew it, Kairi leaned for and kissed Sora's cheek, and it was so obvious that Sora blushed deep scarlet, even from where I was standing. Kairi was almost a mirror image.

"Adorable!" I squeaked, clapping my hands.

"What?" Roxas replied, lazily turning around.

"She kissed him on the cheek."

"And?"

I slapped him on the shoulder. "You are so unromantic." I rolled my eyes at him as I watched Sora and Kairi a bit more. They were holding hands now.

"So kissing on the cheek is romantic?" Roxas inquired. I didn't look at him as I answered. I was too focused on the couple inside.

"To some extent, yeah."

"Well, you kissed _me _on the cheek." He smirked, looking at me. I blushed.

"That was so different." I muttered nervously.

"If you say so, Namine."

Roxas ran back inside after a while and helped Sora pay the bill before we all got back into the car. The plan was to go back to the Aoki's and have a movie marathon in the basement. I didn't have a problem with it, since I loved being over there. I winked at Kairi when we got to the Aoki's and all she did was blush, so I knew for a fact that the little cheek kiss meant more than I thought.

"Oh!" I said, since I just remembered that I won't be wearing my coat inside. "Roxas, can I borrow a hoodie?"

"You already have one!"

"Just for the house. Please?" We stared at each other for a moment and he eventually gave in and I ran upstairs, and walked into his room. Roxas and the others went down in the basement, setting up the movies. I pulled a hoodie down off the hanger and went to leave, but I noticed a picture on his desk that I had never seen before. It was of him, Sora, Aerith, and a man that I had never seen before. The only reason I knew it was a man was because of the body type. The face was scratched and burned and everything else you could have thought of. I pulled the hoodie over my shoulders and ran down the stairs, into the basement. The entrance at the bottom of the basement was a door, and as I was walking down, someone was coming through the door. Roxas. Every time I tried to move out of the way, he would move the same way. I grabbed him by the shoulders and jerked him out of the way, because frankly he was pissing me off.

"Ugh! Roxas get out of the way!" I said, pushing him. He looked stunned. Suddenly I felt bad, so I turned around and apologized. "I'm sorry, Roxas. You didn't deserve that and—ugh! Why am I talking to you?!" I walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Mood swings, much?" Sora said. I glared in his direction. Kairi scooted up next to me on the couch and whispered in my ear.

"Are you on your period?" She asked me, and my stomach was in knots. I hadn't had my period in forever.

"Um—sure?" I tried to lie, but it came out all squeaky. She didn't look convinced, but Roxas came to my rescue. He jumped over the couch, and pushed Kairi aside so he could sit next to me. Sora flicked off the lights and turned on the movie.

"Popcorn?" Roxas whispered, handing me the bowl. I shook my head.

"Sorry about exploding on you for no reason." I said, sighing.

"No big deal. I understand." Of course he did. He always understood. He was too nice to me. The first movie was really funny, but also sad. I think I cried along with Kairi for a bit. The guys wanted an action movie, so we watched the second Transformers, but I liked that movie, so I had no problem with it. The third movie was Quarantine, and Roxas complained that Kairi, _Sora, _and I broke his ear drums from screaming. It was fun. Being able to hang out with friends with no worries. God knows how long it's been since I have done that. During the fourth movie, a romantic comedy, Sora and Kairi decided it was okay to cuddle up. I smiled to myself, thinking that I did good. I felt great that I helped Kairi express her feelings towards him. I nudged Roxas with my leg and whispered that we should go upstairs and leave them alone. It was dark, so I had to be careful walking upstairs, and when I twisted the handle, I noticed that Aerith was talking to someone. And this someone I didn't know. Roxas lifted his hood, and shut the door behind me, obviously not seeing the other person.

"So? It was one time." I heard her say. I looked up to see her talking to a man. This man had brown hair that resembled Roxas's in a way, but styled a tiny bit differently. His blue eyes were a perfect match, though. Aerith and the man both turned to look at us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas growled behind me. It's been a while since I heard that tone of voice. I could feel my body tense up at the sound of it.

"Trying to convince your mother that this is a bad place for you." The man said to Roxas.

"Excuse me? How is this a bad place for me exactly?"

"This is what—your fifth arrest? Fighting this time?" Roxas walked around me, and slammed his hand onto the table. I jumped at the sound.

"What the hell do you know!? You haven't even _been _here! You left, remember?" That side of Roxas was showing again. The scary side. I knew if I said something to him, he might yell at me too.

"I'm your father! I'm telling you that this place is bad for you and you should move back home with me!" That's why there is a resemblance. Thinking back, this could be that man in the picture. But, why did Roxas hold such a hatred for him? I knew his mother didn't fancy him, but Roxas? A while back, he told his mother to stop blaming him for everything. Did his view on him change?

"And I'm telling you to fuck off!" Roxas's father walked over and slapped him on the side of the head. Not just a slap like I would do if Roxas annoyed me, but a _slap. _Aerith walked over, trying to separate them. I realized that I was against the wall, shaking. I only figured that out because Sora came running upstairs, and I didn't notice how close I was to the door.

"Leave him alone, Terra! How do you even know about all of this?" Aerith said, blocking her son from his father.

"Let's say I have my sources." He said, glaring. "I'm taking Roxas with me."

"I wouldn't go with you even if you threatened to kill me, _dad._" Roxas said with a venomous tone. I knew what Roxas was like. I was in psychology. I knew Bipolar by now. I could tell Roxas's father had it. And I could tell it wasn't controlled, one bit. And little by little, I could hear Roxas slipping too. Roxas's father pushed a nearby rack of dishes on the floor, shattering them. Aerith jumped at the sound, as did I. But, Roxas didn't move. He stood there.

"You are coming with me. You aren't staying in this shit hole anymore." He slurred. So, he was Bipolar _and _drunk. Not a good combination.

"Shut up! Dad, just leave, please?" Sora suddenly said from behind me. Terra's attitude suddenly changed.

"Sora, son! How are you? Doing good in school?" He walked over to hug him, but Sora pushed him away. It scared me even being close to this man. I inched slowly away from him.

"Go away. Don't cause anymore hurt that you have." Terra's expression darkened and he walked back to the kitchen table, flipped a chair over.

"Look what you have done, Aerith! Turned my kids against me!"

"Please Terra, just leave. We can solve this as adults once you are sober—and okay."

"OKAY? I am okay!" He screamed, slamming his fist on the table, making a dent. Roxas seemed unable to control his anger.

"You're not okay. You are far from it. Believe me, I would know. You just need to get the hell out of here." Roxas said, darkly. I looked towards Kairi and Sora. Kairi's eyes were wide, staring at the scene before her, but Sora seemed calm.

"Don't tell me about okay, Roxas. You are as _messed up as I am._" Terra said, a sadistic smile on his face. Roxas clenched his fists, and as if on cue, thunder roared outside. I didn't even realize it was storming. Roxas turned and walked to the front door, flying it open and heading outside.

"Roxas!" Aerith called after him. "Don't go out there alone!"

"Maybe he will realize what's best for him out there." Terra chuckled. I couldn't stand being inside that house anymore. I turned around and chased after Roxas. It was dark, and the sky was black. Lighting lit up the area once in a while, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Rain poured down like no tomorrow, and I could barely see. Going right, I walked to the neighborhood park, where I saw a figure standing near the swings. Walking to it, I saw it was Roxas. He was just standing there, and I could just tell that he was angry. Slowly walking up behind him, I put a hand on his shoulder, and his breathing was shaky and he was crying. I waited for him to lash out on me, scream at me, or tell me to go away. I've seen him to that to others before, and I was just waiting for it to come, but that isn't what he did.

"I hate him so much." He whispered. I walked closer, standing behind him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me.

"It's okay." I whispered, as I laid my head on his back. I could feel him crying.

"Why does he have to come here when he's like this?" I couldn't answer that question. I just stayed silent. As I went to unwrap my arms from his waist, he grabbed my hands, putting them back. "Please don't let go." And so we stayed like that. I don't know for how long, but we did. Once the rain came to a drizzle, Roxas finally let me let go and he turned to face me.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here with you." I tried to smile, though I was broken inside just from watching that. If I was broken, I can't imagine how Roxas is. I moved Roxas's hand to my stomach so he could feel Hikaru kicking. "You see? Hikaru is telling you that it will all be alright."

That brought a smile to his face. He wrapped me in a hug once again and took my hand as we walked back to his house. Terra's car was gone, but as I walked down the side walk, Terra's presence was replaced by another one I didn't want to see.

My aunts.

* * *

Jeez, Angela sure shows up at the WRONG time. Well, I had this idea in my head for a while. I wanted to introduce Roxas's non-existent father. Sorry if it was upsetting or something. I wanted to show Roxas's breaking point and how Namine _**is **_different.

Anyway, check me out on Twitter and read my new story, The General Principles of the Standardized Prom!

Review! And thanks for helping me hit 100+! I'm now taking one shots!


	12. Chapter 11

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter eleven  
****- -  
**My aunt was standing outside of the Aoki's. She had a pissed of look on her face, and she was talking to Aerith. I didn't see Sora or Kairi, but I'm guessing they were in the house. Knowing full well that Angela didn't like Roxas, I made a slight distance to us as we walked up to the house. We were drenched. And cold. Even though it was dark, I could tell that Roxas's lips were blue.

"How irresponsible!" I heard Angela scream at me. I flinched a bit, but I was used to that kind of screaming now. My mother did it all the time. "You don't even call when your out, and your hanging with this boy! I told you I didn't approve."

It's sad that she didn't even care that his mother was standing right there.

"I was right next door." I muttered, standing in front of her. She grabbed my arm.

"This kind of behavior probably got you in your current state anyway!" She shouted at me. I saw the real her breaking through the surface. She was just like my mother. That little comment set me off. Being pregnant heightened my emotions.

"Excuse me! I'm a good kid!" I shouted back at her. Being pregnant wasn't because I was a whore. She laughed and I clenched my fists.

"Don't give me that. Your mother told me how you went to parties every weekend." She said with an amused tone. I glared at her and it felt as if we were the only two there. I didn't care if Roxas or Aerith were standing there. I was about to punch her lights out.

"Well, I actually have friends. It's not like I did anything." I snapped.

"Oh please! How do you think you GOT pregnant!" I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Aerith's mouth drop, but I knew that Roxas wasn't shocked.

"Namine being pregnant isn't her fault." Roxas said quietly behind me.

"What do you know?!" Angela said to him, a glare upon her face.

"He's been supportive! Unlike you!" I shouted back to her. I didn't want to be a cry baby. I wanted to be able to stand up to my aunt and not let her push me around. Not like my mom pushed me around.

"He probably just thinks your easy!"

The comment hit me hard. It hit me harder than anything that could have hit me. It was like a semi-trunk moving at two hundred miles an hour hit me on a freeway. I just stared at her. She didn't want to help me. But, what did she get out of this?

"So your true colors come out. Why are you even helping me, then!?" I screamed at her, the tears finally coming down.

"Your mother asked me to. It was either that or the street, and I don't want your baby to suffer because you are irresponsible."

"The only suffering the baby will get is from you! You are horrible! I am always upset around you! At least here they treat me as a person!" My throat was getting sore from all the yelling.

"That was because they didn't know you were a screw up." I had nothing to say to that. Maybe I was a screw up, but I defiantly wasn't easy. "Come on. It's time to go home."

I glared at her. I didn't want to be there. She says she doesn't want my baby in this kind of environment, well being in her house is the last place I want my baby in.

"No. I'm not going home."

"Like hell you aren't. Where the hell are you going to stay? You need your clothes, don't you?" She told me, her glare not leaving me.

"I don't even fit in most of my clothes."

"That still doesn't solve your living situation." I heard footsteps coming outside of the house, and Kairi and Sora appeared. Sora had a look of shock on his face, mirroring Aerith's. But, Kairi didn't. She seemed calm.

"She can stay at my house." Angela glared at Kairi and then at me. She also made some time to glare at Roxas.

"Fine. But, I will make sure your ass is back on a plane to Radiant Garden in no time." She spun on her heel and walked towards the house. This isn't how I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to be quick and painless; like a band aid. This was hurtful. Tears started to run down my face and I felt an arm around my shoulder. Roxas.

"Hey, it's okay now." He whispered to me. I shook my head, my bangs stuck to my face.

"No it's not. This isn't how I wanted it to happen, and you know that!" I sobbed, turning around and crying into his chest. "I'm not a screw up! And I'm not easy!"

"We know your not easy." A voice said. My head came up and turned. The voice was Sora and he had a slight smile present on his face. "Why didn't you just tell us?"

I began to wipe the tears off my face and I stood up straight. "I thought if you knew you wouldn't want to be my friends."

"Don't be silly." This time it was Kairi. "I sort of knew anyway. I'm a girl, too. Remember?" She giggled.

"But, why would you tell Roku of all people? No offense, Roku." Aerith said. She had a carefree look on her face. It was like none of this ever happened. Roxas's dad. My aunt.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Roxas said, looking offended.

"You aren't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, Roxas." His mother joked. "So, tell me. Why _did _you tell him?"

I glanced up at Roxas, due to the fact that he was a head taller than me, before I answered. "I didn't plan on it. He sort of, figured it out. I don't know how though." I admitted.

"Roxas figured it out!?"

"Again—what is that supposed to mean!?" He laughed.

"I don't know. But, he has been super nice to me." I smiled. We all went inside and I grabbed my coat, along with Kairi. Aerith made us some hot chocolate before it was almost time for us to head home. It was a Saturday night, after all.

"What am I supposed to do about clothes? I'm not going back there." I said, slipping my feet into some shoes.

"My mom is pretty much the same size as you. She has some left over clothes I'm sure you can borrow until we can go shopping." Kairi said, pulling her hair into a pony tail. I nodded to her and pulled on my coat.

Aerith turned to me with an understanding look. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything." She told me. "I'm here for you." Everyone else nodded along with her. They were all more understanding than I thought. I believed that they would shut me out, think the same things my aunt said. But, I was wrong. Sora grabbed his keys and the four of us walked out to the car. The rain stopped, and Kairi's house wasn't that far from the Aoki's. It was an elegant two story. Not as big as mine or Sora's, but big enough. Kairi and Sora started to talk, and say goodbye, so Roxas and I took that as our cue to leave them alone. He and I walked around to the back of the car.

"I'm really sorry." Roxas told me. I looked up at him, a smile lit up my features.

"Don't be. Your here with me, right? You always seem to make me feel better."

"I think it's more of the other way around." I smiled once more and gave him a big hug, holding him tightly. "Your amazing, you know that?"

Once we separated, I looked at him. "I know!" He pushed my shoulder slightly. Roxas walked over to the driver's side of the car and banged on the window so hard Sora and Kairi screamed.

"Come on, love birds! Time to stop kissing and go home." Kairi scrambled out of the car and Roxas took her place in the passengers side. I stood with Kairi, waving at them. We walked up the steps to her house, and I was pretty nervous. I didn't want to go back to my aunt's, but I knew all my school stuff was there. I would figure out what to do about that later. Kairi opened the door and a faint light was coming from the kitchen.

"Kairi, darling? Is that you?" A woman's voice called.

"Yeah, mom! Can you come here!?" She called into the kitchen. A woman with long black hair walked into sight. She had the same face as Kairi, but her hair and eyes were different. Kairi must get her looks from her father.

"Oh? Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Namine, mom. She is in sort of a pickle, so is it okay if she stays here?" Kairi asked her mother. Her mom looked more like the tough type, and I could tell by her body type. It looked like she worked out on a regular basis.

"Oh, sure! Hi, Namine. I'm Tifa, nice to meet you." She had a pleasant smile on her face. Tifa went back into the kitchen, and I followed Kairi upstairs. She showed me where I would be sleeping since they had a guest room. It was plain; the walls were tan, and the bed spread was a deep brown color.

"You can stay here until you sort everything out with your aunt." Kairi said, trying to make everything comfortable for me.

"Thank you, Kairi." I said, looking at her. "This means a lot, even though I kept stuff from you." She locked eyes with me and smiled.

"Every girl is entitled to a secret." She left after telling me we would sort out everything in the morning and get my stuff. I didn't know how since I didn't even want to set foot in that house.

* * *

This was the first morning that I woke up peacefully and I didn't feel rushed. I actually felt at home. Stretching, I looked at the foot of my bed and there was a pair of jeans and a sweater for me to wear. I'd have to thank Kairi and her mom later. Getting dressed and walking downstairs, Kairi and her mom were talking at the table.

"Good morning, Namine!" Kairi said to me. Her auburn hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing some sweats.

"Hi. Thanks for—the clothes." I said timidly.

"Don't mention it." Tifa said, waving it off. "Anyway, girls. I have to run to work. Picking up some paperwork. I'll be back soon." Tifa quickly ran out of the house and that left Kairi and I to do whatever we had to do this morning.

"Now to get down to business." Kairi grinned. I wanted to know what she meant, but she grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number. "Roxas! You and Sora get up and we will meet you at your house. No! Don't ask questions! I just know I need you to do something. Oh shut up. It's for Namine! Yeah, now you agree." She hung up the phone and started to get her shoes on.

"What? What's going on?" I questioned as she pulled me out of the house.

"You will see."

Kairi and I drove to the Aoki's and Roxas and Sora were waiting outside. They both look pretty irritated to be woken up this early, and I couldn't blame them. I had no idea what was going on either. Roxas was dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt, and Sora mirrored him, just a white shirt instead. Kairi jumped out of the car and ran up to them.

"Okay! Here's the plan!" I walked slowly behind her. I had no need to hide my belly right now, so I had no hoodie on.

"We would love to know." Roxas said sarcastically. Kairi glared at him, but ignored the comment.

"Roxas, you are going to break into Angela's house." If I was drinking anything, I probably would have spit it out right then and here.

"Why?" Roxas asked, like it was no big deal.

"Namine's stuff is still in the house. She isn't home right now, so we have the clear!"

"And what are the rest of you going to do?"

"Well, Namine is going with you obviously. Sora and I will keep watch outside." Somehow I felt less safe if they were keeping watch. "We will let you know if she gets here. I'll call you. No—scratch that—I'll text you."

"Do I get a say in this?" Sora muttered, looking at Kairi.

"No."

I rolled my eyes Kairi's plan—and Roxas and I walked across the lawn to the house. He told me to follow him around to the back so people didn't think that we were trying to steal anything. Roxas pulled out a few items out of his pocket and started picking the lock to my back door.

"How do you know how to do this?" I mused, watching him.

"I get bored with my friends." Roxas stated. Once the door was unlocked, I followed him inside, locking the door behind me. The house was dead silent, and I double checked the garage to make sure she really wasn't home. Roxas ran up the stairs and when I finally got up there as well, he was already throwing clothes into my suitcase. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries and then I threw my uniform into my suitcase.

"I never thought any of this would happen." I sighed, zipping up the suitcase.

"At least you aren't in it alone." Roxas told me. I stared at him for a few moments until it was interrupted by a loud noise. The garage door was opening. "Shit! They didn't text me." My eyes widened with fear. I didn't want to deal with my aunt right now. Not after what happened.

"What are we supposed to do?" Distress was obvious in my voice. I had no closets in my room big enough for the both of us, and I obviously couldn't jump out a window. Roxas grabbed my hand pulled me out of my room and down the hall. "This is my aunt's room!" I whispered to him.

"Oh well. It's big." He walked to the nearby walk in closet and pushed me all the way into the back. It was the perfect spot so she wouldn't even see me if she walked in. But, much to my dismay, Roxas was walking away.

"Where are you going?" My eyes wide.

"I will go hide somewhere else." I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him closer.

"No! Don't leave."

"Namine! I have to. She's going to be up here any minute and she will find us." My eyes were still wide, but I slowly released his hand. He leaned forward and put his lips to my forehead. I felt my face heat up but as soon as he did it, he was gone and out of the closet. When he shut the door, it was quiet, and I tried my best to quiet my breathing. Every so often, Hikaru would kick, and I would rub my stomach, trying to calm Hikaru down, but it wouldn't work. I knew it wouldn't work because Roxas wasn't around. Hikaru was only calm if Roxas was there, and I never knew why. I heard my aunt messing around in her room, and my body tensed. But, she soon left and I heard the garage door open and close, I knew she was gone. I slowly walked out of the closet, and forced myself to talk.

"Roxas?" It came out more scared than I wanted it to be. "Roxas?!" I was back in my room now and I peeked into the bathroom. No Roxas. I started to get that nervous feeling in my gut and I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it into the hall. "Roxas!"

I walked to the stairs and carefully maneuvered to the bottom, and I rounded the corner, and Roxas came into my view.

"God dammit!" I shouted at his smirking face. "Do you know how worried I was?!" He just chuckled. I glared at him. He took the suitcase from me and I angrily stormed out of the front door, across the lawn, and Sora and Kairi were not outside. Better yet, they were in the garage, talking.

"What are you guys doing!?" Roxas yelled behind me.

"Oops." Kairi giggled.

"Oops, alright. Stop making out." Kairi and Sora blushed, and Roxas threw my bag into his car. "I'm going to drive Namine back to your house since you two need moments alone." Roxas glared and got into his sleek black car. I sighed and followed in suit. We started out driving in the direction of Kairi's house, but then we started going towards Fullerton.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Don't you have a doctors appointment today? All this stress isn't good for you." Roxas said, making a left onto the freeway.

"It isn't good for you either." I don't think he realized I was talking about his dad. "I'm sorry." Roxas turned his attention to me, confused.

"About what?"

"Um—your dad." I saw his grip tighten on the wheel.

"It's okay. He is an ass."

"Is he—um—Bipolar, too?"

"Yeah. But, I'm nothing like him, okay?" He said, not making eye contact with me.

"I know you aren't. You are nothing like that, and don't ever think you are." I said, resting my arm on his shoulder. These past few months, Roxas has grown on me.

"I'm not healthy to hang around." Roxas said. I could tell he was getting depressed.

"Believe me, Roxas. You are. You have helped me more than you can imagine." I assured him. It was the truth.

"As if. You know, Sora says that relationships aren't good for me. Not that I'm saying I'm talking about us, but in general. He thinks I lean on you too much."

"You don't! And if you do, you have every right too. Bipolar isn't something you should deal with alone. You need help, and I am happy to give it." It was silent after that. I could see the clinic and we parked, but didn't get out.

"Ready?" Roxas asked me, though I could tell he was still a bit distant.

"Will you still think I'm cute when I'm huge?" I asked, looking at me feet. Roxas was quiet for a moment, and I thought I was out of line for asking such a thing.

"Of course. I always think you are cute." Roxas smirked. I blushed and looked at him. I then looked behind him and saw a group of people standing in the alley. One of them was Axel.

"Hey! Look who it is." I said, pointing out the window. Roxas smirked and looked at me.

"Want to meet my friends?"

"Y-your friends?"

I gulped as I followed Roxas out of the car.

Can this day get any more nerve wrecking?

* * *

UPDATE! UPDATE! Hah!

How did you like it? I'm not too sure about it.

Ehh, tell me what you think.

Review!


	13. Chapter 12

**V e g a s skies  
chapter twelve.  
- - **

I sat in the car, unmoving. Sure, I knew Axel, but somehow I didn't think all of Roxas's friends were just as friendly. The expression of fear crossed my face, and I think Roxas saw because he laughed. Zipping up my coat, I crossed my arms and glared.

"This isn't funny. Your friends—they scare me." I admitted.

"Are you serious? If anything—they don't care." He joked, unbuckling his seat belt. I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Shouldn't I bring them cookies or something." He stared blankly at my face and I could tell I asked a very dumb question.

"No, not really."

"But—shouldn't I get something?"

"No."

"Maybe coffee—or--" I began before Roxas interrupted me.

"No, you don't need to get them anything, dammit!" I pouted as I opened the door and slammed it, walking over to Roxas. We crossed the street over to the alley where Larxene, Demyx, Axel, and some tall blue hair-ed man stood.

"Hey, Namine!" Axel shouted, running over to us. Just seeing a familiar face my the knots in my stomach rest. Or was that the baby..?

"Hi Axel." I smiled timidly, trying not to glance at the other faces.

"Roku, hows it going?!" Axel shouted, a bit too loud.

"I'm fine, Axel." Roxas joked. Larxene stood from her place in the corner and walked over to where I was standing. She bent forward a bit so we could see eye to eye; she was taller than Roxas. Looking into her eyes sent a shock wave of fear down my spine.

"Bring another play thing?" She said. The tone of her voice scared me a bit.

"Just go away, Larxene." Roxas glared. She gave him a look of innocence; like she didn't know what she was doing wrong.

"I'm just asking questions, moron. Your blond hair pales in comparison to mine, huh?" She asked, grabbing a lock of my hair. I flinched away from her touch, and she glared. Demyx walked up behind her, pulling her away from me.

"Don't scare our new friend away." Larxene's face was replaced with Demyx's, and to be honest, I was quiet relieved. "Hi, I'm Demyx." He held out his hand and I gratefully took it. "Don't mind Larxene. She has Sadistic Personality Disorder. Basically, she loves being a bitch to people!"

I held back a giggle so I didn't let Larxene know I was laughing at her. But, it must be a big burden to have these problems on your shoulders. Demyx walked back over to where his sitar was and the blue hair-ed man came over to us. He looked in his late twenties.

"Hello Saix." Roxas said behind me.

"Roxas. Who's this?" Saix seemed stern, but caring in a way? I couldn't find anything wrong with him besides a scar shaped like and X on his face.

"This is Namine." I could hear a perk in Roxas's tone as he said my name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Saix." I shook his hand and guessed this was as good as any time to ask.

"Why are all of you together? I mean, why are you The Organization?" I fiddled with my fingers as I looked at his face. It held no emotion at all.

"The Superior and I formed the Organization to help those with emotional disabilities. Most would resort to medication and other forms of treatment, and not that those are bad in any way—but then doctors leave them alone, hoping the medication will take care of it. We believe that we will try our hardest without the medication, and try to find ways to help each other. And—maybe as a side quest, our members can find someone who understands them the most and helps them while they try to battle this disability." The speech the very interesting, and it hit me hard. Everyone here barely believed in medication and they try and help each other; like a family. Everyone made the Organization out of be bad people, when all they want to do is function normally in society.

"Wow." I breathed, looking at the floor, trying to file all this information into my head.

"Hugs not drugs!" Demyx yells in the background. I laughed a bit at the childish behavior.

"It seems Roxas has found his somebody that helps him." Saix commented again. I looked up at Roxas, who smiled sheepishly at me.

"Actually, I think Roxas has helped me more than I have helped him." I admitted. I think it's true. Roxas says I didn't have to do anything to help him. Me just being there helps him, but I didn't understand how that worked.

I talked with all the members that were there for a while. I avoided Larxene, but Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and I all had a chat for a while. Saix said he had to go off to a meeting, so I hung out with the rest of the guys for a while. Hours had passed and Roxas had finally brought me the doctor. He told me to relax on the stress (stupid.) and that it can cause a miscarriage in some cases. Afterwards, Roxas drove me back to Kairi's and we said our goodbyes. He gave me a tight hug and left me standing in the driveway until he faded into the blackness.

* * *

It has been a while since the fight, the party, and everybody knowing about my pregnancy. Kairi's mom has been wonderful, giving me clothes and everything, treating me like her own daughter. My aunt has been calling me non stop for the past eight weeks and I haven't answered one phone call. Her messages seem like nothing has been wrong at all, and she keeps telling me to come home or how much she misses me. I know it's all a lie. School has been awkward; everyone stares. I get that I am huge whale, but no need to stare. I have heard many rumors. Rumors on how I have been knocked up or what not. Kairi and Sora have been much nicer than I thought they would be. Supporting me and everything. Sora has been force feeding me healthy food, though honestly I think it is so he can have all the junk.

I have been learning more and more about the Organization. Every member besides two have some sort of emotion disability. The leader, Xemnas, who I have not yet met, is pretty much in better terms a Therapist. Not like the ones you go to when you have a normal emotional issue; but I guess he worked in a mental hospital at one point in his life? I'm not too sure. All I know is that he is very skilled in this field. His second in command is Saix, even though he isn't number two. Both of them together work on helping everyone else find happiness.

The aren't that bad of a group.

Recently, Roxas and I have been spending more time together than ever. It had been a while since he has had an episode and also a long while since I have slipped into a depressing mood. We learned that the baby can hear everything we say, and Hikaru reacts more to Roxas then to me. Sometimes, Roxas just sits there and talks to my belly. It's a bit weird and cute at the same time.

Kairi and I have also bonded as well. She and I stay up some nights talking. She says she supports me in all ways possible, and tells me it isn't my fault about what happened. Her mom has been a sweetheart and pampers me, though I don't feel as if I should be pampered. I'm a guest, but I feel as if I should be working too.

Spring is coming soon and it is early March. According to the doctor, I am around my twenty five week mark. I have gained so much weight. My stomach is huge, and my fingers and feet are swollen. I feel as if I have a double chin, but Roxas says I don't. Many times on the weekends, I leave headphones on my stomach and play music for the baby. They say that is good and what not. But, as of right now, I am just sitting in my English class, listening to the teacher talk about a book I read already. Roxas hadn't showed up for class; neither did anyone else. Kairi and I planned on going to the mall after school, but I turned down that offer. Since Roxas wasn't here today, Sora was going to drive me to my ultra sound today.

"--read the next two chapters for homework. You can have the last ten minutes to yourselves." I sighed and pushed out my chair so I could glide over to Sora and Kairi. I try to block out everyone's stares.

"How are you feelings, Namine?" Kairi asked, as she pulled her bag onto the table. I took the liberty of sitting down in the desk next to her. I have to sit down like a pregnant woman too.

"Just peachy." I sighed. I wished Roxas was here. He always kept my spirits up and helped me. I was just damn bored right now. Not that I didn't love Sora and Kairi, but they didn't have the same effect on me as him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seifer stand from his desk in the corner.

"Damn." Sora muttered. I'm guessing he saw the same thing I did. I turned on my defenses immediately. Ever since that party, I had been reluctant on touching people. It's funny. When I first moved here, I didn't like anyone touching me, but I grew on everyone; mostly Roxas. I always wanted to feel his arms around me. But, since the party, I only allowed Roxas to touch me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me in any way shape or form. Seifer and his ego walked over and stood above me.

"Well, I hear you got knocked up." Seifer said. I craned my neck up to his at him, glaring the best possible. I learned a few things from Roxas.

"How about you shut up and mind your own business?" Kairi said, mirroring my expression.

"No, no. Kairi, it's okay." I stood as best as I could and looked at him. Sure, I had a giant stomach, but I had one mean attitude. "Seifer, who gives a flying fuck? Maybe I got knocked up, but you are just an asshole! Your ego is so fucking huge that you think you can go around, saying shit about everyone, when the truth is, your just pathetic. You are most pathetic than anyone else here. You're a bully and you know,you are the type of guy who probably screws a girl and leaves her, so you have no right to talk to me that way. So, how about you take that ego of yours and shove it up your ass. It must be easy, a lot of stuff goes up there!"

Seifer looked shocked to say the least, as did Sora and Kairi. I had to get that out of my system. It has been eating away at me forever, and I am glad I got it out, though the teacher was there and I would probably get in trouble for "verbal abuse". As I glared at Seifer, I heard a pair of hands clapping behind me. I turned around to face the doorway and I saw Axel and Roxas, standing there. Axel wore a huge grin while Roxas had a shocked look on his face. I blushed from embarrassment. Seifer glared at me one more time and swore under his breath before walking away.

"Namine! I didn't know you had it in you!" Axel was acting like there was NOT twenty people staring at me.

"It was nothing." I mumbled. Roxas seemed a bit more shocked. The bell rang before the teacher could say anything, so I dashed out of the class. Kairi gave me a pat on the back for defending myself and said she would meet me after school. Roxas and I had a free period this last week, so we went out to the football field and sat on the bleachers.

"Namine." Roxas said. The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. Not that I was scared or anything. The way he said it actually made my stomach flutter; and it wasn't the baby.

"Did you like my speech back there?" I giggled, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"I was shocked by it, actually." He admitted. "I didn't think you had such a colorful vocabulary." I giggled.

"Well, I picked a few things up from you." Hikaru began to kick at the sound of our voices. The degree of Hikaru's kicks depended on who was talking. If it was me, the baby just 'kicked.' If it was Roxas, the baby really kicked. If it was both of us at the same time, well I felt like my stomach was about to explode.

"Hey, Hikaru." Roxas said, leaning down to my stomach. "After you are born, we are going to have to much fun." He laughed.

"Hikaru really likes you." I smiled.

"Well I hope so!"

"I'm glad your in this with me. If I was at home, I would have no one helping me." I said, darkness again returning to my features. Roxas grabbed my chin and held my head up so I could lock eyes with him.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to abandon you." A light blush spread across my face, and I could tell he could tell, since he began to smile. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, I think you are." He said, running a hand across my cheek, darkening my blush. I looked down to my feet.

"It's—um—hormones. I _am_ pregnant." Roxas chuckled, but never removed his hand from my cheek.

"That isn't an excuse." His voice was dark. I was holding my hands on my lap tightly. I was nervous and I didn't know why. Roxas's bright blue eyes were staring into mine. This was the brightest I have ever seen them. They looked—hopeful? He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Roxas.." I tried to say, but it came out more like a whisper. His hand that was cradling my face pulled me closer to his and I could feel my heartbeat speeding up. A light wind surrounded us and we were so close that my eyes became half lidded and my lips just barely touched his. I couldn't even believe this moment was about to happen.

"Roxas!? Where are you!? It's time to go!" Axel's voice filled the air and Roxas pulled away, his head sinking down a bit.

"Damn." I am pretty sure my face was as red as possible when Roxas looked back up at me. "Hey, you will be okay finding Sora, right?" I could tell he was disappointed and embarrassed as well. I nodded weakly. "Alright, um, see you later." Roxas dashed down the bleachers and ran to Axel's Turismo. I sat there for a few minutes, not believing what just happened.

It's best I go find Sora about now.

* * *

Sora and I entered the clinic in Fullerton and I was asked many questions as to why I was so red when I got into the car. I knew Sora disapproved of Roxas getting into any romantic situation with anyone, so I kept all the details to myself. I didn't tell him anything, no matter how much he begged and pleaded. He even got down on his knees. Dang, was Sora a hassle.

When the doctor called us in, I laid down on the table while Sora sat down on the chair next to me. My usual doctor walked in, clipboard in hand.

"Hello again, Namine. Where is Roxas?" He asked, flipping though my chart.

"He was busy. I brought his brother, Sora, with me today." Sora waved sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you. Okay, you know the drill." He joked with me as he put the gooey stuff on my pelvis.

"What is that? Can I touch it?" Sora asked, amazed for some reason.

"No." I slapped his hand away. Sora was so curious. The picture on the screen formed a huge head, and it looked like it was sucking it's thumb.

"It has a huge head." Sora mumbled, amazed.

"The baby looks happy. And I'm guessing since the last time you were here you and Roxas fought, you still do not want to know the sex, correct." The doctor said, printing my pictures for me. I shook my head. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Nope." I said smugly. We stayed at the doctor for a bit longer. He went over diet, and what to do when I go into labor and all that interesting information. We got out around five, so it was still a bit chilly. Sora drove me back to Kairi's house, but joined me inside. I'm guessing he wanted some alone time with her. And that was alright with me. I ran upstairs after talking with Tifa, and showing her the ultrasound pictures. I climbed into the bed after my shower and dialed Roxas's number. I knew it would be a bit weird to talk to him, and I knew I needed to discuss this with Kairi, but I wanted him to see the pictures. Plus, I was in oversized, pajamas!

"Hello?" His voice rang in the receiver.

"Hi." I have to admit I was nervous enough calling him.

"Hey Namine."

"When are you free?" I was twirling a strand of hair with my fingers.

"Late tonight, why?"

"I have new ultrasound pictures. They are really cool." I giggled.

"Can't wait to see them. Don't fall asleep before I get there though." He joked. I laughed and hung up. I eventually dosed off with the pictures I hand.

- -

A light breeze awoke me. I turned to the clock and it was around two in the morning. Groaning to myself, I felt around for the pictures, but I came in contact with a leg instead. I jumped up and saw Roxas looking at the pictures with his cell phone light.

"Oh. It's just you."

"Just me?"

"You know what I mean." I laughed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "You like the pictures?"

"Yeah, actually. Hikaru's smiling." He points. I lean over his shoulder and point to another part.

"Look. And see, Hikaru's sucking it's thumb." I didn't know whether to call it a boy or girl, so I stuck with it. Roxas and I spent the last few moments talking about the picture as if the almost kiss never even happened. I sort of forgot. I could tell we both remembered since things got a bit awkward.

"I guess I should let you sleep now."

"Ah, yeah I guess." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Good night, Namine." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Good night, Roxas."

* * *

Well, I had fun writing this. My partner is playing Kingdom Hearts II as we speak. We both made shirts with our pen names on them and mine has 13 and hers has 08. it's like a sport's jersey for us fanfiction authors! It's pretty cool!

AHH!

Review! I can give you a hint about chapter 13. Thirteen is my favorite number, and it's Roxas's number, so something important is bound to happen!


	14. Chapter 13

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter thirteen  
****- - **

Thinking about it now, I would be giving birth in three months. The whole idea started making me shake. I was scared, believe it or not. Everyone had gotten used to the fact that I was pregnant and no one really stared anymore. It was just me being self conscious. So, now I am twenty-eight weeks. It is nearing April, but it is not yet April. Maybe in another two weeks.

Roxas and I never spoke about the almost kiss that happened two weeks ago. The awkwardness was dying down and now it was cool, though I could feel myself getting nervous and my cheeks heat up every time I saw him. Kairi wasn't as oblivious as Sora, since she hinted that she knew something was up. I never talked to her about it, but now I guess I have to.

It nearing my second period, Psychology and I am pretty happy. It has turned into my favorite class. It was a class without Seifer and a class with Roxas and Axel. Axel and the others, besides Larxene, grew on me. I talked to them every so often in the hallway and sometimes Roxas brought me with them to lunch or something.

Other than that, these past two weeks have not been so interesting. I have no gotten any harassing phone calls from my aunt Angela, and Seifer hasn't spoken to me. Though, he seems he is in a great deal of thought every time I see him, which surprises even me.

The morning sun was pouring into the windows of my classroom as I sat down in my new seat. I sat in the far back corner in a small group with Roxas and Axel. Roxas had not showed up this morning, so it was just me and Axel today. Our project was work study the brain wave patterns or something on an epileptic person; what that has to do with Psychology, I don't know. I'm pretty sure it plays a major role, too.

Sitting down in my chair and pulling out my notebook, and I started jotting down notes for the paper. All the information was in an article, so I didn't need to focus all my attention on the work.

"So, Namine, how have you been with the whole, pregnancy thing?" Axel asked me, messing with his lighter, as usual. Axel did not seem surprised at all when I told him I was pregnant. I don't know if that was because he knew, or he just didn't care. I think it was the latter.

"It's good. The baby kicks a lot, but it's durable. Though sometimes I think I wanna die when Roxas is around since the baby kicks so much then." I mumbled, scribbling more notes down into my notebook.

"You know what we should do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Throw you a baby shower!"

"Do you know how gay that sounded?" Axel shook his head and ignored the comment.

"It will be awesome. Roxas would be all for it too." I felt my mood darken a bit. Roxas wasn't here. Normally, the three of us would have an amazing time and tell stupid jokes. It was naturally quiet and the silence was painful.

"Roxas.." I murmured.

"Ah, Roxas. You and him—him and you. I know about the you know." Axel poked at the flame from his lighter, and flipped it closed in a hurry when the teacher walked by. I looked at him, confusion present in my eyes.

"What?"

"He told me about how you and him almost---you know. I don't want to embarrass you." As soon as I knew what he was talking about, I blushed a deep scarlet. "So it is true." Axel confirmed it by my blush.

"Maybe."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe."

"I think he likes you a lot."

I groaned as that stupid feeling in my stomach worked it's way back up. I rested my head on the desk table and slammed my pencil down, trying to cool my face down. It was really hot.

"Why would you say that?" Though it came out all muffled.

"He talks about you a lot, Namine. And if he didn't like you, would he have stuck by your side all this time or what?" He had a point. "And he tried to kiss you. How much more obvious can it get? Why don't you just tell him how you feel and you two can get freaky! Well, not really of course." Axel ran a hand through is blood red hair and stared at me, awaiting an answer.

"I'm not supposed to get romantically involved with him." I sighed.

"Well, why not?"

"Sora said he wasn't stable enough."

"I think he is pretty stable right now. The last time he had an episode was like, months ago." Axel had a point. It has been a long while, I think since his dad came to his house, since he had an episode.

"I..don't know."

* * *

I was on my way home from school when some things happened. Kairi went out with Sora for a while, and she offered to give me a ride, but I wanted a nice long walk. I knew I should be on my feet, but whatever. I hadn't seen Roxas all day, and it was sort of depressing. Thinking back on what Axel said, did he really like me that way?

Did I like him?

The trees were blossoming and it smelled like spring. It was beautiful. The sky was blue, and I felt like nothing bad could happen to me. But, I didn't know how wrong I was. Out of nowhere, in my peripheral vision, I saw Seifer. I thought I was out of my mind when I saw him walking towards me.

"Oh fuck." I said. Man, was Roxas a bad influence.

I sped up my pace and walked towards an intersection. Somewhere where a lot of people were. But being pregnant slowed down my walking more than I wanted it to. Seifer was already behind me and grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, my blond hair slamming me in the face. What did he want? What was he going to do?

"Namine." He said sternly, and the fear was present in my eyes. "Do you know a Yuffie Kisagari?" I hesitated a tad. What did that have to do with anything at all. Why does he need to know who I know and who I don't. I fumbled with my hands and shook.

"Y-yes. Why?" Yuffie Kisagari was someone I knew back in my hometown.

"Did you go to her party over the summer, and—and get drunk?" I never ever seen Seifer so frightened. And it was more of-- I don't know what to call it.

"Yes. Why?" Seifer's eyes widened and he dropped his arm. Spinning on his heel, he turned and stalked off in the direction that he showed up in. What scared him? Why does that concern him? What was that fear present in—oh my god.

Oh my fucking god.

That party was probably the night that--

I had to get back to Kairi's.

* * *

I heard Kairi's voice downstairs, followed my Sora's and Roxas's. She said something about coming to get me and that she would be right back. It was around seven and the sun was going down, causing all the rooms in the house to turn orange from the sunlight. Kairi's heels sounded on the hardwood stairs and made their way into the bathroom.

"Nam?" She said, opening the door. I was sitting on the bathroom floor, piles and piles of tissues surrounding me. My eyes were bloodshot and my nose is running. I was dressed in sweats and my hair was in a messy ponytail.

"In here." I said in a hoarse voice. She ran to the bathroom to find me and my depression in there.

"Namine! What's wrong!? What happened!?" I sucked in a few more breaths before letting out a loud sob.

"I—I—I!" I tried to say, but another sob found it's way out instead.

"Honey, what is it?" She said to me in a softer voice. Taking in a soft, deep breath, I tried to tell her what was wrong.

"That party....I got pregnant...there...Seifer was...there too." I said, confused. I blew into a tissue. I don't know if Kairi understood or not, but she ran out of the bathroom, and I heard her calling for Roxas.

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted, her shoes hitting the first floor. Roxas shot up from the couch, his blond hair a mess and he was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, unlike Sora and Kairi who both were still in school uniforms.

"What is it!?" He shouted, walking to her.

"Namine! She's in the bathroom. It's bad. Go talk to her." Roxas jogged up the stairs into my room to find me on the floor still.

"What's going on?" He asked, a bit softer, probably happy to find out that I wasn't hurting myself or something.

"Seifer---Seifer he.." I started, which caused panic and alarm in Roxas.

"What the fuck did he do?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Well, he did something. But it was months ago." Roxas started getting confused, and I was too. But, I had this feeling. I knew this was the only thing that could be it. Why would he bring up Yuffie's party?

"What was it? Namine, you have to help me." He got closer to me and my breath got shaky again.

"I'm pretty sure---he got me pregnant." I said, quietly. As soon as I said it, I broke out into a fit of sobs. The words were like poison in my mouth. Roxas inched closer to me and put and arm around my shoulders, consoling me.

"How—how in the world would he have done that?"

"I was drunk, he must have been or something..I don't know!" My tears soaked Roxas's shirt, and I cried for a bit longer before I calmed down. Roxas was actually calm. More calm than I thought he would be. "Roxas?"

"I'm trying to stay calm." He said.

"You're doing a good job."

"You help me." Roxas took in a few deep breaths along with me. "Well, what do you want to do about him?"

"I don't want him involved," I started. "I don't even want him around Hikaru."

"And—you're sure he's the father?" The word father was a painful word to say.

"Mostly?" Roxas sighed.

"Well, as much as I agree and believe you, maybe we should calm down and get some facts, alright?" I knew Roxas had a point. But, I was sure, in my mind. I just knew. Standing up, I looked at Roxas.

"I guess." I sighed, walking into my room. Roxas followed in suit. "Can you stay here? I'm—not comfortable being alone." He took a seat next to me as I laid down on the bed and sighed.

"Sure." His breath as also shaky like mine.

"I don't deserve to have you in my life. You're too understanding." I said, staring at the wall. Roxas meant a lot to me, and I knew for a fact now. I did have feelings for Roxas. It was not the time to worry about things like this, considering Seifer is in question of being the father of my child, but I do. I really do have feelings for Roxas.

"Seriously? If anything, I don't deserve you. You are too good for me."

"Am not. You do deserve me." I mumbled.

"Why do you figure that?" I turned around and faced him. He was laying down as well, and I glanced into his eyes.

"You're perfect. You do so much for me." I whispered. Roxas reached his hand up and ran it through my hair.

"I'm far from perfect, Namine. You are the one who is perfect." I leaned forward and placed my lips on the corner of his mouth before pulling away and looking into his big blue eyes. The eyes and made me scared and also made me love him.

"Night." I smiled, before turned back over and closing my eyes.

Might as well make things good for me before they turn to shit.

* * *

Well, I hope it was good and not too rushed. I wanted to get it up on the 13th. HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13th! Chapter thirteen on this day...ahaha. Get it? Anyway, to all you reviewers, thanks for all the support. When I started this story, I never thought that it would get this much attention, or even people saying it is one of the best stories out there. I know I have grammar errors and such, but oh my god. Thank you all so much. I don't think you all know how much it means to me.

For the next two weeks or so, no updates. Wednesday I have surgery on my broken finger, so wish me luck, so it will be hard to type since I will have a cast on after that, and then the week right after I am getting my wisdom teeth pulling. Maybe updating then, but I don't know. Wish me luck!

I would appreciate it if all you reviews submitted a detailed review for this chapter to tell me what you thought. The reviews might help me plan out my plan of action for the rest of the story. And don't worry, it is FAR from over.


	15. Chapter 14

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter fourteen  
****- -  
**I was devastated over the fact that there was a possibility that Seifer could be the father. But, Roxas kept telling me to look on the bright side, saying that there was a possibility that he WASN'T the father. I didn't want to look on the bright side. I wanted to wallow in my self pity and depression, but Kairi, Sora, and Roxas wouldn't let me. I didn't know what to do. To top it off, I knew for a fact that I had some sort of feeling for Roxas, but I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know who to talk to. I couldn't talk to Sora, because I knew what he would say. And with Kairi and Sora together, I am pretty sure she would side with him.

I wasn't in the condition to be dating either.

The last person I turned to was Tifa, Kairi's mother. Kairi had gone out on a date with Sora and God only knew where Roxas was. Tifa was home from work, and it was only her and I home. Slipping into my most comfortable clothes, I slowly walked downstairs, making my steps as light as possible. The sounds of my slippers echoed across the floor. Peeking around the corner, a faint light was coming from the living room. I saw Tifa's dark form hunched over a book. She turned her head, tucking a long strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mean to bother you." I mumbled, about to turn around.

"No! It's perfectly fine." She said cheerfully. She closed her book and patted the spot next to her. I smiled a bit and walked into the living room, taking the empty spot. "What is on your mind, honey?"

"Well," I didn't know how to start. How would one bring up such a topic with someone? Running a hand through my blond locks, I sighed. "I want to know if it is okay to be with someone in my condition."

"Well, it wouldn't be that approved of in most peoples eyes, but if you really care for the boy—then it should be okay." I stared into her deep red eyes for a few moments longer. "Is there more?"

"Actually there is."

Tifa leaned forward, resting a hand on my leg. "What is it, dear? You can tell me anything."

"What if the boy wasn't so good for you? What if he wasn't—stable?" As soon as I said that, Tifa knew who I was talking about. Some sort of relief was seen in her face.

"Namine. Let me tell you story. I can relate to you."

"You can?!"

"Yes. You see, around the time when I was your age. I had a crush on this boy. But, this boy was always angry when I saw him. Despite that, I promised myself that I would try and talk to him. I tried and tried and I finally be-befriended him, and eventually got into a relationship with him. We were perfect. I fell in love with the guy. But, his anger issues, and he had horrible ones, were too much for me to handle. I told myself that I loved him too much to leave him. My friends told me that being with someone so mentally unstable wasn't healthy for me, and that I should put myself and my well being first. So, being the dumb idiot I was, I listened."

"And what happened?" I asked, eager to find out.

"I regretted it. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Kairi's father with all my heart, but thinking back on it, I could have happily lived my life with that one boy. He is now happily married and stable. So, do you see my point? Don't let your friends run your life. You do what you think is right."

I smiled and stood from my spot on the couch, crossing my arms to warm myself up. "Thanks so much, Tifa. I think I will be okay now." I turned around and as soon as I was about to round the corner of the living room, Tifa spoke.

"Roxas will be good for you."  


* * *

I never noticed how boring my classes were. I was also dreading seeing Seifer, so it was hard to push him out of my mind when I saw him seven hours a weekday. Kairi had been helping me all class period, trying to get my attention away from him. But, I couldn't take it.

"I need to take a breather." I stood and walked to the teachers desk and told him that I needed to use the bathroom. I walked into the hallway and leaned against one of the lockers. I thought about taking Tifa's advice and just following my heart.

"Namine?" I turned my head down the school hallway to see a messy blond standing with his backpack. Roxas looked dead tired, as usual, though there was some life in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ah—nothing. Um, can I ask you something?" I walked over to him and looked up to meet his bright blue eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like me?"

Roxas looked confused. "Of course."

Shaking me head, I looked back up at him. "No, I mean, do you _like _me?"

Roxas stuffed his hands into his pockets. Based on his expression, I thought he was going to break my heart. But he didn't. He did so much more than that. "Yes. More than you can imagine, Namine."

"Then prove it to me." I said, taking a step closer to him. "Prove to me you are better than all those assholes and dicks out there. Prove to me you are better than Seifer."

When Roxas took a hold of me, it was like all my fears melted away. It was like Seifer never even existed. His hand cupped my cheek while the other was pressed against the small of my back. His lips fit perfect against mind. This was different then the half kiss that we shared the other night. This was the full thing. I ran my fingers through his hair, leaning more into the kiss. So many things ran through us at that moment. It was like a lightening bolt passed through us. I let go and rested my head on his chest. Not knowing where it came from, I let out a big sob as Roxas stroked my hair.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy." I smiled, wiping the tears away.

"Do you think we should, you know, tell people about us?" Roxas said. The way he said us just shocked me. I never even thought there would be an us.

"Not now. Not yet. It will be our little secret."

* * *

Things had been progressing as usual after that. Sora, Kairi, and I had been hanging out almost every weekend. Roxas would join us if he could. Whenever I wasn't hanging with them, I'd be painting again. It was Roxas's idea that I start up again. I also had been taking my time to hang with The Organization. Surprisingly, I had become very good friends with them.

But, today had been out of the ordinary. I was sitting in Roxas's room, running a toy race car over my stomach. Roxas had been trying to catch up on all his missing school work. I thought everything was going to go as planned: It was a bright sunny day, and the sky was clear. The birds were chirping for once, and I was actually happy.

"Roxas, I'll be right back, I am going to go downstairs." I told him as I stood from the bed. He glanced over his shoulder and gave me a grin before returning to his work. I had went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw Aerith hunched over a pile of papers.

"Oh, hello Namine." She said in a monotone voice. It was strange, since she was always cheerful when she spoke to me. I walked up to the island and placed my hands on the icy surface of the counter.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her green eyes came up to meet mine.

"Oh, nothing, dear. I'm fine." There was no life in her eyes from what I could see and it was scaring me. This was not the Aerith that I knew.

"Honest? Because I think there is something wrong. You would tell me if there was, right? You can trust me." But she didn't budge. She kept repeating that there was nothing wrong and that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't stress yourself out, Namine." She said, running a hand through her hair. That was another strange thing. Her hair was usual always pulled into a braid. Today, was left in a mess. As her fingers pulled out of her hair, some strands of her long brunette hair came out on her fingers.

"Your hair is falling out."

Aerith smiled and shook her head. "I'm getting old."

With that, she stood from her spot in the kitchen and went into the study and closed the door. Confused, I got my glass of water and made my way back to Roxas's room. I slowly sat down on the bed, and Roxas turned around, confused at why I was so quiet.

"What's up?" He asked, turning around in his chair.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He said, his face suddenly turning serious. I sighed. I knew I couldn't hide anything from him.

"There is something wrong with your mom, I just don't know what."

* * *

I know. Short chapter. But, now I have planned out the rest of the story, so updates may be fast. I'm planning 20 chapters? And it is going to get crazy from here. I'd like to mention that obviously OTR is done. It might start up again later, but for now, it's on hiatus. And The General Principles is going to be a 10 or 11 chapter story.

I want everyone, if you haven't already, to vote in the poll. I'm about to write out the plot to the story. I'm calling it** Speak. **So, if you haven't done that, do so ASAP.

Thanks everyone for pushing me to go far with this story. The next chapter will be longer I promise.


	16. Chapter 15

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter fifteen.  
****- -  
**I was worried about Aerith, probably more so than I should be. I felt that it was necessary to talk to Sora and Roxas about it, so we all decided to get together about a week later. Sora was standing in the kitchen, pacing, wondering what everything was about. Roxas knew about part of it, but I didn't fill him in on everything since I wanted Sora there too. It was nearing nine at night, and I should have been home at Kairi's, but I honestly felt like this was more important.

"What is going on?" Sora questioned. I made sure Aerith wasn't here. She was off on some late night shopping trip of some sort.

"I am very worried about your mom, you guys." I said, adjusting my position in the chair. I had been sitting in a stool, and it was hurting my back trying to stay upright.

"Why, what is going on?" Sora asked again, this almost slamming his hands onto the island counter. I sighed, and let my head fall, my blond lacks falling to my face. I closed my eyes and held my hands together. Roxas put a hand on my shoulder as he spoke up for me.

"Namine thinks something is wrong because she is acting different. According to her, mom's attitude is completely different and there is no life in her eyes." Roxas ran a hand through his hair before meeting eyes with his twin.

"What? What do you mean?" There was a panicked look in his eyes.

"I greeted her as usual but there was no expression in her voice." I began. "She seemed sad or overwhelmed with something. Even her hair was falling out!" I started chewing on my thumb nail out of nervousness. Sora let his weight fall onto in his hands as he rested onto the counter.

"What do you think could be wrong with her?" He said, looking at Roxas and I through his hair.

"We don't know. It could be a number of things." I mumbled.

Roxas walked around the island and sat on the counter before speaking. "But, Namine suggested that we watch her carefully for a week or two."

I felt so bad. I mean, who wouldn't? Aerith was also like family to me, so this was affecting me just as much as it was affecting them. Sora slid down onto the floor of the kitchen, elbows propped up against his knees.

"Don't we have enough to deal with this in this family?" He said, more so to himself than Roxas and I. Roxas looked down to the floor, and looked just as sad as his brother.

Rain started to hit the sliding back door. I couldn't see out of it due to the glare from the table light. I reached my hand and rubbed my stomach as I stared at my reflection. What could I do to help? There wasn't much I could do. Hell, I could barely lift a box.

"I really need to get out." Sora sighed, standing and pulling out his cellphone. As he started talking, I figured out that he was calling Kairi. He probably wanted to hang with her and talk for a while. It's understandable. Sora said his goodbyes to Roxas and I and said he would be back around midnight. Roxas waved him off and still sat on the counter, head down. As I was about to say something to him, his phone in front of me started to vibrate. Leaning over, I noticed the caller was Axel.

"It's Axel, Roxas." I said, handing him his phone.

"Hello?" Roxas said, eyes locked with mine. "No, I'm not _too _busy at the moment, just hanging out with Namine." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head. "I guess I can, but is it important? I want to bring Namine with." Roxas received an 'okay' from Axel and hung up with him before shoving his phone into his front pocket.

"What is going on?" I asked him as I followed his form to the front door.

"Nothing. Axel just said the boss needs me downtown for a minute. I guess some issues popped up." Roxas locked the front door after we exited and I followed him to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. The leather was cold against my skin.

"Oh." I didn't have much more to say to that. I was more focused on Aerith. But, I guess there wasn't much I could do at the moment. Roxas's car pulled up to a different location than it normally did. It was a building of some sorts. Squinting, I figured out it was nothing that important, just a headquarters. Roxas walked around to my side of the car and graciously helped me out.

"You okay to walk?" He seemed concerned, but I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not crippled you know." I said, walking ahead of him.

"No, but you are pregnant." Roxas joked with me. Taking my hand, he led me forward into the building. The interior was a bright white. All the walls were white, as was the tile. There was a lone desk in the corner, followed by a hallway of doors. It looked strange, like some kind of hospital. It even had the smell of a hospital. But, I quickly knew it wasn't when I saw Demyx running down the hallway from a very pissed off Larxene. The smell in the air was stale and I crinkled my nose at it. Taking Roxas's lead, we went down a hallway that had many doors. Each door had a number, so I assumed this is where Roxas stayed on the nights he didn't come home. He released my hand when we came to door eight, and I was pretty sad that I was lacking his hand in mine, but I quickly got over it as I came face to face with Axel.

"Namine!" Axel said happily, taking me in a hug.

"Hi Axel." I giggled in his embrace. He gestured us in and I took a seat on the bed as Roxas and him stood, talking business I guess. Axel's room did not seem like I thought it would. He only had one lighter, when I thought he would have many Maybe that was a way to get help with his Pyromania. He had red bedsheets, but the walls were bright white. There was a small window in the corner. I watched the ceiling, blowing my bangs out of my face.

"You tired?" Roxas asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed until I glanced at the clock. It was nearing eleven.

"Kind of." I yawned just to prove my point. Roxas took my hand and leaned down to kiss my forehead, but as he was pulling away, I grabbed his cheek lightly and pulled him back to kiss me on the lips. Our lips moved in sync for a moment before he finally pulled away.

"Axel went to tell the boss I'm coming to talk to him." He told me, a smile lingered on his face.

"Alright. I lay here for a little longer."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Hikaru kicked and my hand went down to hold the spot where I got kicked. Roxas's hand traveled to the same spot. Hikaru kicked more than once then, which made Roxas smile even more.

"Hey, Hikaru. I'm going to meet you pretty soon." He said in a light, soft voice. I don't think I had ever heard him talk like that before. I smiled up at him as he stood and gave me one last kiss before retreating from the room.

I ended up laying there for a few more hours, but I don't know what time I got home. I woke up at Kairi's the next morning, confused on how I got there. Leaning over, I saw a note from Roxas sitting the side table.

_You mean the world to me.

* * *

_Apparently, Aerith's behavior had gotten worse. She stopped eating at times, and Sora had to make sure she ate dinner. She was avoiding phone calls from certain numbers. She never tied her hair up with a bow anymore. There was no more life in her eyes. No more smile. Roxas and Sora felt that it was time to confront her about this. The plan was to just go in and talk about it. See if we could get an answer from her.

I arrived to there early that morning. Kairi was going to come, but she felt like she didn't belong. She didn't know the first hand situation. Walking as fast as I could up to the front, I gently knocked on the door. A tired Sora opened the front door. It looked like he hadn't slept.

"Sora?"

"Hey, Nam. I'm super tired." He said as he let me in the door.

"Have you slept at all?" I was worried. I didn't want everyone in this house loosing sleep. I knew I could help some how.

"No, not really. Neither has Roxas, but that usual for him, so it isn't affecting him much." As if on cue, Roxas jumped down the stairs and met us at the bottom. He was dressed and everything. Sora, on the other hand, was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Wait for me to get dressed," Sora started up the stairs. "and then we will wake mom."

I followed Roxas into the front room and sat down on the couch. He took my feet and gently massaged them for a moment. They had been sore and swollen for a while. I had to buy a bigger pair of shoes to wear, which was embarrassing.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, focused on my feet.

"Fine, really." I said in an off-hand manner. "How are _you _feeling?"

"I've been good, actually. I haven't had any major feelings. I had some depressed feelings, or mood swings, but nothing like it was. Nothing since my _dad _came around." Roxas didn't like to mention that incident. He didn't like to talk about his father, really.

I heard more than one pair of footsteps upstairs, so I guessed Sora woke Aerith up, and they were heading downstairs. As soon as I saw her, I could tell from her face and body I knew something was wrong. Her hair was a dull brown, and she was almost as pale as I was. She seemed skinner than I last saw her. Sora led her into the kitchen and Roxas helped me off the couch as we followed. I took a seat across from her as Roxas and Sora stood.

"Mom, I want you to tell us what has been going on." Sora demanded, but not in a rude voice.

"Nothing, Sora." She said, monotone.

"Mom, don't lie to us about how you are feeling. You tell me that, don't you?" Roxas said, leaning on the table in front of him. Aerith met eyes with him and smile.

"Yes, I do tell you that. But, what am I supposed to tell you when nothing is wrong?" Her whole attitude was making me upset. Mostly because I knew something was wrong and she wasn't telling us; like she didn't trust us.

"Aerith, your hair is falling out." I said, tears brimming in my eyes.

"I'm getting old, it's not big deal."

"You aren't eating." Sora added.

"I haven't been hungry. I've been working hard." She was so worked up in her lie, it seemed she believed it herself. I knew it was a lie. I couldn't take it. I let a tear fall out my eye as I looked at her. She looked sick.

"Aerith, do you not trust us?" I said, holding back a sob.

"I do. But, there isn't anything to tell."

"Mom, cut it with the god damn act." Roxas said, staring her down. "You should know that you can't fool me of all people with this." Aerith stood from the table and looked back and forth from each of us.

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine, end of story." She retreated back upstairs to her room and locked the door. Sora and Roxas stared at the floor as I wiped the tears off my face. To make matters worse, someone I didn't want to talk to called me.

"Hello?" I said, confused.

"Namine, dear! Finally! You answer!" It was Angela. I considered hanging up. I considered cussing her out. I was filled with so many emotions right now. I was upset about Aerith, and I was angry with Angela. My blond hair fell into my face and my bright blue eyes shined from behind it, looking at Sora and Roxas. I think there was fear in my eyes.

"I did what I said I would. I'm planning on sending you back home. Your mother agreed to take you back!"

I forgot what happened after I dropped my phone to the floor.

* * *

Well, I'm so happy you guys! 150+ reviews! That means so much, and I hope you guys are referring this story to others! I would be grateful.

So I have a few things to say:

I think all of you figured out that I haven't been working on OTR, because I haven't. I am not going to discontinue it in case I work on it in the future. I am more focused on this project.

I had something else to say, but I forgot what it was. (I'm wearing chibixbabe's hat.)

This is the last thing, and it is the most important. This is why I want you to tell a lot of people about this:

**Studio Name: **Together with the Sundown Studios  
**Member Count: **10  
**Information: **ChibixBabe and I were going about to make a studio. Everyone here knows about youtube studios and all that? Well, we were going to make one, except for Fanfiction. It will probably be one large account, but we have not decided how it will function yet, though all submissions will be submitted through me or ChibixBabe. The auditions will be starting as soon as you are finished reading this! Here are the requirements:

**01. **A one shot consisting of no less than 1000 words.  
**02. **Any _Kingdom Hearts _pairing you wish.  
**03. **Must be as detailed and literate as possible.  
**04. **Auditions must be submitted to us through a PM, since it is easier to organize.  
**05. **The cutoff date is December 21st (ChibixBabe's birthday!)

Those are all the basic requirements for the auditions. We shall be picking ten authors who show the most potential. How we will be functioning is any sort of collab. One shot can be posted between members, all the way to a mass story. Members will be picked for projects based on their writing abilities. You are not required to do said project, but it is recommended. Remember, that is only if you get picked.

Also, if anyone is good at video making, we can get publicity by posting a studio introduction video after we would assign characters.

If you have any questions, PM me!


	17. Chapter 16

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter sixteen  
****- -  
**Roxas and Sora had to stop me from hyperventilating at that point. We didn't want anything bad to happen. I burst into a fit of sobs. So many emotions ran through me, I was lucky I didn't slip into a sudden depression. I had laid down on the couch for a while, not speaking to anyone. Roxas stayed with me for a while, but then he said he was going to run to the store. That left Sora and I alone. My eyes were brimmed red and puffy. My sleeves were soaked from tears. Sora almost mirrored my exterior, but he also had bags under his eyes. He sat, slumped down in a chair, rocking back and forth.

"Sora? Namine?" Aerith's voice came from around the corner. Sora jumped from the chair as I lifted my head. Aerith had gotten dressed, but she still looked the same as she did.

"Mom--" She cut him off. Twiddling her thumbs, she looked back at us. I sat up from my position on the couch and was alert.

"Don't. I'm sorry." She said. Sora looked confused, and did I. "I'm sorry I haven't been telling you what's going on, but I didn't want to infuriate Roxas. You know how he gets when it comes to his father." That caught my attention. My only image of Terra was a drunken man, and a very violent one at that.

"What do you mean? What is going on!" Sora shouted. Aerith's head went down.

"He's been calling, yelling, and scaring me. I'm getting scared that he will show up one day. He saying he wants Roxas, saying that this isn't a good place for him." He couldn't take Roxas away. Roxas would kill himself before that could happen, and I didn't want that.

"Why didn't you just tell us, instead of having us worry about you?"

"I told you. Roxas was always around and I didn't want him involved in this. He has so much on his plate, as do you Namine. I didn't want either of you to know." Sora shook his head furiously.

"You should have told us! Dammit.." Sora said. I relaxed and walked over to Aerith and wrapped my arms around her. Sora followed in suit, hugging her as well.

She needed all the love she could get.

* * *

"Maybe you should get a restraining order?" Kairi told me. We were sitting in first period. I was explaining her the situation with my aunt. She has been calling me almost every night, and frankly, the calls had been pissing me off. It had been about a week or two since Aerith fessed up about Terra. She begged us not to tell Roxas, and Sora and I both agreed unless she got worse—we weren't going to say anything.

"No, I can't do that. It wouldn't help anyway." I said, brushing it off. She kept trying to get a hold of me to make me go back home. I didn't want to. I wanted Hikaru to grow up with Roxas. He meant so much to me. Everything had been fine between us now. No one knew about us, though. I was sad—I wanted so badly to kiss him every time I saw him, but, I knew I had to wait—just until the right time.

"I guess." She turned around in here seat just in time to come face to face with Sora. She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. A pang of jealously struck through me. It got worse once Roxas walked into the room. He winked at me and I smiled.

"Hey, bro." Sora said as he took a seat in front of Kairi. Roxas dropped his bag next to his desk before taking a seat next to me.

"Hey." I placed my head on the cool surface of the desk. I needed to get over this strong feelings for Roxas. Every time I saw him I wanted to jump on him. I'm pretty sure that isn't a healthy feeling. I placed my hand on my thigh, which was under the table. I felt a cool hand take mine and I opened one eye to see Roxas smiling, and looking at me from the corner of his eye. Sometimes sneaking around made me feel bad.

"Namine, want to have lunch with me today?" Roxas said to me as the warning bell rang.

"Oh, Namine, you should go. Sora and I won't be here anyway." Kairi said, nudging me with her foot. I looked at her face, which held a big smile. I saw Sora held a disapproving look, but he smiled anyway.

"Sure." I said, giggling. But, I would soon find out he was going to bring up some serious topics.

For lunch, Roxas decided to take me out to the football field. The fields had been freshly cut again since the snow had completely melted away with the spring. Flowers were now in full bloom. All I had to wear was a sweater to keep warm. Roxas had a plastic bag around his arm and led me to sit in the field with him, making sure I was propped up.

"Here." He handed me his favorite ice cream, sea-salt.

"Thank you." I smiled, taking it. I closed my eyes, letting the breeze blow around me, my blond hair being pushed wildly around my face. It was calming. The chirping of the birds. It has been long since I had felt at peace like this. With all the extra stress, I hadn't had anytime to sit with Roxas and relax. We finished our ice cream and sat in silence for a while. "Aren't we going to be late?"

"Ditching is healthy every once in a while." Roxas wiped his hands on his jeans and took a sip of the bottle of water. "I need to talk about something more important than school work anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Have you noticed that Seifer is gone?" He was right. Ever since Seifer confronted me in the park, I hadn't seen him. He wasn't in school nor around town.

"Yeah—I wonder why."

"That's what we are trying to figure out. As you know, the Organization likes to keep tabs on people who like to screw around with us. So, it's only natural that we are wondering where he is." Roxas said, falling onto his back. I sighed.

"I can't be of much help. I tried to erase him from my memory." It got a bit silent after that. The only sound was the sound of an absent wind.

"He's not the father. He can't be." Roxas said suddenly.

"You don't know for sure. God, I wish I remembered. I wish—if anything—it would have been with someone like you. Someone who cares about me. Someone who wouldn't leave me like that." I said, attempting not to cry. It was a hard topic for me. Roxas sat up from his position on the ground and was leaning over my shoulder.

"Hey—I wish it was me, too. We can just pretend, okay?" Roxas smiled. Did he really mean that? Did he really wish that he was the father of Hikaru?

"Thank you." I said in a whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder.

* * *

After school, Roxas had said that he was going to hang out with Axel for a while. Axel wanted to start a bonfire or something, so the Organization was going to get together to make sure he didn't get out of control. Kairi and Sora were planning on hanging out at the local bowling alley with some friends of theirs, so that left me alone. I had been going over my current situation in my head. I knew if I answered the calls, I would get hauled off back home; I didn't want that. But, I wanted these calls to end. And—to top it off, Seifer was now back in my thoughts. The only thing I could think of to do was to talk to Aerith.

Standing outside of the Aoki's, I rang the doorbell. It was late afternoon, maybe around dinner time, so Aerith would be home. But, no one answered the door. Ringing it again, I noticed that it was eerily quiet. I knew that they had a spare key under a nearby plant, so I bent down and got the key before unlocking the door and walking inside.

"Aerith?" I said, and my call went unanswered. Slowly creeping into the house, I walked into the kitchen. It was where Aerith would normally be. Instead of her shining face, and bright smile, I saw her unconscious body laying in the middle of the kitchen. Near her, there was an orange bottle with Roxas's name on it. It was empty. "Oh my god.." I dashed for her and pulled out my cell phone calling 911, tears in my eyes. Her body was laying in my arms as I held the phone unsteadily to my ear.

"Hello?Yes, my name is Namine Sato. I need an ambulance." I said, trying not to sob into the receiver. It was hard just to talk to someone when I need to get help to her right away. The person on the other line told me to give him the address and to wait. They would send help as soon as possible. I sat on the floor with her, attempting to wake her up. She still had a pulse, which was good. But, checking my surroundings, it seems she overdosed on Roxas's pills. Was it that the stress from Terra was getting too overbearing? Was it because she couldn't take it and need to try and commit suicide?

Outside, lights flashed through the windows as I held Aerith's head to my chest. Paramedics came through the door with a stretcher and some other medical things I didn't know of. They pulled her away from me, but I didn't want to let her go. I knew I had to so she could get some help.

"Can—Can I ride in the ambulance?" I asked as they put an oxygen mask over her and started wheel her out of house.

"Yes. Hurry." I dashed, as much as a pregnant girl could, and followed them in the ambulance. By this point, they were asking me all sort of questions, what kind on medicine she overdosed on. I tried to answer the best I could, and I explained to them why I believe she did it.

"She was under a lot of stress—horrible stress. She wasn't eating or sleeping well, and she wasn't talking to anyone." There isn't a better why I could say it to someone who didn't understand the situation. When we reached the hospital, they took her to the ER, which left me in the waiting room, just waiting. I flipped out my cell phone and called the person I needed to talk to.

"Hello?" Sora's voice rang into my ear. I chocked back a sob.

"Sora? You need to get down to the hospital. Your mom tried to commit suicide."

The line went dead.

* * *

Sora and Kairi had arrived to the hospital shortly after I had. We had been pacing in the waiting room for hours, wondering what the hell was going on inside the room. No doctor was telling us anything, and it was a killer just to sit and wait. The chairs were stiff and they were hurting my back. Kairi had eyes rimmed with tears and was holding a cup of coffee, trying to calm her nerves. Sora looked like hell. His hair was messier than usual, and he looked pissed. More pissed than I had ever seen him before. I wanted to call Roxas and tell him about this, but I knew it would only anger him. I needed to find the right time to tell him.

Or maybe the right time was now. Because, near the far entrance of the hospital, I saw Roxas walking in with Demyx. I didn't even know he was down in Fullerton today. Roxas looked very tired and stressed out. He was supposed to be doing a bonfire with Axel, was he not? His vision flicked over to me, and his eyes widened. Picking up his pace, he walked over to us.

"What's going on? Namine—are you okay?" He asked frantically. I shook my head. Kairi held back another sob while Sora kicked a nearby end table. The magazines on top of it fell and landed on the floor. Nobody bothered to pick it up. I reached into my purse and picked up his empty pill bottle and handed it to him.

"What is this?" He asked me. "My pills? Where did they all go?" I know Roxas didn't grasp the whole situation, but something went off in his eyes. He knew something was wrong, I could tell. He got very serious.

"Your—Your mom.." Kairi said, crying. The dull, angry look clouded Roxas's expression.

"What the hell happened?" No one answered him. It was silent. The only talking was in the far corner, and it was some nurses on a break. "What the fuck happened?!" He shouted, startling us all.

"She tried to commit suicide."

"Why?"

"Terra--" But I couldn't finished my sentence. Roxas was up and out those hospital doors before I had a chance to speak anymore. I knew he was going to do something, and it was bad. He wasn't in control of his emotions right now, and I couldn't let him do anything reckless. It would end in tragedy. Sora jumped up from his seat and dashed out after him. Kairi said that she would stay here as I followed Sora out the door. Roxas had jumped into his car and sped down the street. I glanced over at Sora who was fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

"He's heading for our father's house." I knew what that meant.

The ride to where Terra lived took way too long for my liking. We had just left Fullerton, and now were on the outskirts of the city. At the speed Roxas had been traveling, he was probably there already. Rain had started to pour down and it left a hazy exterior on the car. The sun had fallen and now it was dark, only streetlights lit our way. Sora had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"What do you think Roxas is doing?" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Well, I just hope Terra isn't there—because that means he is probably just destroying property. But if he's there--" Sora's voice got caught in his throat. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I needed to calm down. What mattered most was figuring out what we were going to do when we got there. How were going to handle an enraged Roxas? Sure, I'd be pretty upset as well if I found out my father was the source of my mother trying to commit suicide, but Roxas was a different story. He was bipolar. Who knows what he could be capable of? This could be the worst manic episode yet.

"Yeah, I hope for the best too." I said, looking at the raindrops streaming out the window. Somehow, I felt as if I could relate to them. They are thrown into this world, and they know nothing of it. And—for some reason, they find themselves struggling to hang on to something, anything. They want help, but it seems everyone else is thrown into the same demise, and there is no way out. No one gets out alive.

Shaking my head, I forced the depressing thoughts out of my head. I couldn't think that way. I had to stay positive. How was I going to help Roxas with a negative attitude? I don't really know how long the drive was. I was spacing out for most of it, but when we pulled up to the house, I was sure we got the wrong place.

"Is this really his house?" I asked, taking a step out of the car. Sora sighed.

"What's left of it." Sora looked around for Terra's car. "He's not here, thank god. But—Roxas is." Roxas's black car was parked on the side of the street. Terra's house was big, and dark. There seemed to be no light on in the house. I followed Sora up to the front door—or what was left of it. It seemed that Roxas kicked it off it's hinges, as it was laying on the floor. The front foyer windows were shattered and knocked out. Glass was all over the inside of the house, some of the wallpaper ripped and falling down the walls. Roxas seemed to have punched holes in the walls as well. Drywall was crumbling to the floor, vases and plates were all over the place. In the kitchen, all of Terra's beer was smashed on the floor, leaving a puddle of beer on the floor. The place smelled horribly of alcohol, so bad that I crinkled my nose at it. The television was smashed in the living room, pictures pushed off the wall, and pillows ripped.

"Damn." Sorry muttered. I held onto my stomach protectively. The sight of all this made me nauseous. "I'll check the basement, you go upstairs." Sora told me with a forced smile. I tried to return it, but there was no life in my expression, and I knew Sora could see that. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I gripped the back of his shirt and forced myself not to cry.

"I'm fine, really. Let's find Roxas and go home." I said, giving a light friendly kiss on the cheek. Sora pulled a spare flashlight from the drawer and I traveled upstairs. More windows up the stairs were smashed, causing a light breeze in the house. I made sure I didn't step on too much glass. The damage upstairs was less severe, but what I assumed was Terra's room—was was unrecognizable. The mattress was overturned, so much damage. The only room that was untouched was what seemed to be the boys' old room. Lighting flashed and thunder cackled. I crept into the room only to find Roxas sitting against a wall, legs outstretched. He was just sitting there, and I could tell he wasn't okay.

"Roxas..?" I said, though my voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"He is such an asshole." I could hear tears in his voice.

"I know—but please, come on. We have to go home now." I inched forward and reached a hand out to him, but he jumped to his feet and yelled.

"No! You too! You lied to me!" He was crying at the same time, and it just broke my heart.

"What are you talking about, I never lied to you!" But my words weren't getting though to him. By this time, I was crying too.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit." He was almost laughing by now. "You didn't tell me about my father. You knew! You and Sora!"

"We only kept it from you to prevent _this_!" I said, trying to get closer to him. "Roxas, let's go home and solve this a different way." But Roxas would have nothing of what I said.

"Go to hell!" Sora heard this shouting and I heard his footsteps running up the stairs. He appeared in the door, shining a flashlight in Roxas's face. "Oh, why am I not surprised that you're here, Sora?" Sora had a serious, but confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? Roxas, let's go home." Sora tried to get through to him, but it wasn't working. He was so worked up in his own madness that he couldn't control himself.

"Fuck, you and Sora are probably getting together behind my back!"

"Roxas, stop talking crazy and let's--" But I was silenced by the light of headlights peering through the windows. That indicated that Terra was home, and Roxas knew that. No one could stop him. He flew out of the house before I could grab a hold of him. I tried, but Sora stopped me.

"Why are you stopping me!? We have to stop him!" I said through my tears. Sora looked me dead in the eye.

"Someone stole my fathers gun." My heart stopped. Was Roxas planning on murdering Terra?! I quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door as fast as my legs could carry me. Sora wasn't far behind. I was shaking and breathing heavy. Terra was standing in front of his car, staring at his destroyed property. Roxas had fists tight, and was ready to scream.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Terra screamed in his sons face.

"ME?! Who you think you are calling my mother and scaring the living daylights out of her!" Roxas retaliated. I could see the veins in his neck bursting through his skin. Rain was pouring down, matting the hair on his head.

"That's your mothers fault for taking things to seriously."

"Taking things to seriously?" The first part was a whisper, before his voice worked it's way back up to a shout. "She tried to commit suicide because of you!" Terra chuckled.

"I don't care. How did I get involved with such a fucked up family?" Terra paced, laughing at himself. That sent Roxas off edge; if there was any farther he could go. Roxas slammed his fist into the side of Terra's face, causing him to hit the pavement. It sounded like a large crack when he hit the ground. Roxas kicked Terra in the side, causing him to get into the fetal position. It continued like that, and it was agonizing to watch, knowing I couldn't do anything. The tables turned and Terra pushed and punched Roxas in the face before dashing for his car. Terra sped off the driveway and into the darkness, but I knew it was far from over. Roxas still needed to get his anger out.

"You." Roxas said, pointing at Sora. "You are just as low as him." Sora started to walk forward, about to reason with his brother, but Roxas pulled Terra's gun out of his waist. Sora stumbled backwards, holding his hands up.

"Roxas, calm down." Sora said.

"Are you really telling me to calm down? You hid stuff from me, and you are probably getting with Namine behind my back—who do you think you are?!" Roxas said, staring his brother down. I trembled, and I knew I had to do something otherwise this would end badly. I took a step forward.

"Roxas—I promise you that nothing.." Roxas shot the gun in the air. Screaming and covering my ears, I stumbled backwards.

"Do you know how much I love you!?" He shouted at me and I trembled. Sora put his arms on my shoulders, holding me back. "What are you going to do?!" I didn't know. I couldn't answer that question, but I had to do something. I looked into his eyes, and I saw him in there. It was deep under the surface, but I saw my Roxas. I saw my Roxas; the one that made me laugh, the one that loved me, the one that loved Hikaru. I saw the Roxas that took care of me, the one that held my secrets and the one that supported me. The one that wished he was the father of my child than some duchebag. I saw all our memories together pass through our eyes. He was there, trying to crawl his way back up. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he wasn't himself. I could tell.

I saw Roxas that I loved.

"Do you want to push me over the edge!?" He screamed, and by this time, Sora was in tears. But, I had stopped crying. I knew crying would get me nowhere. I had to grow up. I had done enough crying. Ripping myself out of Sora's grip, I advanced to Roxas.

"Namine!" Sora yelled, but I turned around and faced him, a determined look spread over my features.

"Don't worry." I said to him. "Let me go." When I came back to face Roxas, the gun was pointed right at me. But, I didn't care. I continued to advance to him until the gun was pointed directly at my forehead. I stared deep into his eyes.

"Namine--" There was my Roxas trying to talk to me. He put his finger on the trigger and readied the gun. But, I stood my ground.

"You won't shoot me." I said. I knew he wouldn't. He didn't have it in him. I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. Some life returned to his eyes and he held out a long held in breath. The gun in his hand started to shake. Reaching up, I slowly pulled the gun out with my free before tossing it away. Tears fell down Roxas's cheeks as I took him into my embrace.

"Let's go home." I said into his chest. Sora, confused as hell, scared, and upset, took the gun and Roxas's car. He refused to leave me alone in a car with Roxas, but I claimed that I would be fine and I loaded Roxas into Sora's car.

"Namine, I'm sorry..." Roxas murmured before drifting off into a sleep in the back seat. I sat down in the driver seat and gripped the steering wheel before letting all my tears fall out.

* * *

Wow...

I can't believe I just wrote that.

I don't really have more to say about it. When I wrote the whole Roxas Breakdown..I listened to Xray Dogs greatest hits on youtube.

Oh, the auditions are closed for the studio unless you were just now planning on submitting some to me. I shall let everyone know if they got in tomorrow—and then I will PM you the detailed about the studio account.


	18. Chapter 17

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter seventeen  
****- -  
**It was chilly in that cold hospital room. I had been jumping from room to room, visiting Axel, Aerith, and then Roxas. Aerith and Roxas were in the same wing, but Axel was being treated for severe burns. Not surprising. I had done a good job with avoiding Sora, since I knew he wanted to talk to me. It was obvious from Roxas's outburst last night that something was going on between me and him, and Sora didn't like it. I knew Sora was looking out for me, but this was ridiculous.

I never left the hospital. Not once. Roxas still hadn't awoken, neither had Aerith, but I checked in on them anyways. All my avoiding had been cut short when I saw Sora standing outside Roxas's room with Kairi, waiting for me. Sora had gone home and changed, but Kairi had not, still in her previous outfit.

"Namine, avoiding me isn't going to work." Sora said. He was blocking the way into the room. I stopped and looked at him, a slight smile on my features.

"No, it isn't, is it?" I rested my hands on the top of my stomach.

"Don't you remember what I said about getting romantically involved with Roxas?" Of course I did. The thought never left my mind. But, I didn't care. He wasn't going to ruin something I had with Roxas.

"Of course."

"Then why?"

"Because. I care so much for Roxas. Don't you understand? I'm willing to work with him. If I didn't love him, why would I have risked being shot in the face?" He had to admit that I had a point. I did love Roxas. I loved him with all my heart. Sure, I remember that boy that I saw at the drug store, the one that sat next to me, staring at me in an odd manner, scaring the daylights out of me, but who cares? I love that boy.

"Ugh, Kairi, talk some sense into her. She obviously doesn't--"

"Actually, Sora, I agree with her." That shocked Sora and me alike. I always thought Kairi would side with Sora, considering the circumstances.

"What? Why?" Sora questioned her.

"Because, isn't it obvious? They love each other." I smiled at Kairi, and she returned it. I respected her so much. Sora sat there, mumbling and growling to himself. I knew he didn't like this, but he was going to have to get over it.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't think I approve of this though." Though there was laughter in Sora's eyes as he said that, I ran over and hugged him before walking into Roxas's room. There, propped up on several pillows, Roxas's wide blue eyes stared at me in wonder while I entered the room with a huge smile on my face.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked me from across the room. I walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"You." I said, placing a kiss on his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." I sighed. I could tell he felt bad about the incident, but it was nothing to feel bad about. Everyone was okay.

"Why? Everything is okay now. Your mom is fine, Axel is okay, and I am okay. So are you."

"That's not why I feel horrible." I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Then what--"

"It's not safe around me." Roxas said, looking me dead in the eye.

"What? Roxas, your talking silly." I didn't want to say the word crazy anymore.

"I've been thinking. And—I don't think that you should be around me anymore." I laughed. How could I take him seriously. Or, I was in denial.

"Roxas, what are you talking about? You don't mean that."

"I do, Namine." I felt like I had just been shot. Something left me when he said that. I started to tear up. I thought when all of this was over, we would be okay. I didn't get it, and I wanted to sob. I wanted to scream and kick like a child.

"What are you talking about! Roxas, you know how I feel about you, and you feel the same about me, right? Right?" I said through my tears.

"Nam, I didn't plan on professing my love to you while I held a gun to your face."

"I don't care! You didn't shoot me! Roxas, I love you, you can't mean any of this." I said, shaking. But, Roxas didn't console me like he normally would have.

"I'm sorry."

I had enough. I stood and stared angrily though my tears. "Screw you, Roxas." I saw hurt in his eyes, but he crushed my heart. I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Kairi and Sora had been sitting outside the door, but I didn't spare them a look. They asked me what was wrong and I told them to leave me alone. I needed to get out of here.

If Roxas wasn't going to be in my life, then I might as well erase myself from his.

* * *

I shoved clothes and all my belongings in my bag. No one was home at Kairi's house, which made it easier for me to slip away. I wasn't crying. I had no more tears to cry. All my clothes were in my bag, and I was shoving in everything else, but I left anything Roxas gave me on the bed. I sat down, taking a deep breath, I pulled out my phone.

"I knew you would call!" The voice yelled.

"Yeah. Aunt Angela? I want to go home." I said. I never thought I would be calling her, and I might have been acting a bit over dramatic, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be here and remember everything.

"Oh, honey! I'll pick you up in ten." The line went dead and I carried my stuff outside and sat on the porch. I didn't want to leave. But, I would remember everything: Meeting Roxas, being scared of him, learning of his bipolar, Seifer, Terra, Kairi and Tifa—I couldn't bear it. Even if some of the memories were happy ones, I couldn't stand it. Angela's car pulled up onto the driveway and I sighed. I hated her, but she was my trip home.

"Let me take those bags for you." She grabbed them and shoved them into the trunk before getting in the car herself. I didn't speak to her the whole ride, no matter if she talked to me or not. It was like a flashback. I got here with her, and now I am leaving with her. Both times I was sad and depressed.

Arriving at the airport, Angela helped me with my bags and brought them through security for me. Standing and waiting for my plane, she turned to me.

"This is a good choice, honey." I sneered at her.

"I'm not doing this because of you. So, get out of my face." I am sure that shocked her as much as it did myself, but I didn't regret it. I snatched my ticket out of her hand and walked up to the teller, not sparing her another glance. I felt so lonely on the plane. All my thoughts were flicking back to Fullerton and my _home. _I didn't want to return to my mother and father. But, it was the only thing I could think of doing.

If Roxas, of all people, didn't want me, who would?

* * *

"Namine!" My mother yelled, coming at me in a run. She hugged me tightly, sobbing. Wasn't she the one who kicked me out in the first place?

"Hi, mom." I said, no life in my eyes. I saw my father leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face. I smiled back at him, releasing my mother to give him a hug.

"Hey, darling." He whispered into my ear. I smiled into the hug before he led me into the house and brought me back to my old room. All my pictures of friends and I were on the wall. Back when I could go out, have fun, party, and be a kid. Now, I can't do any of that. It was all so nostalgic. My mother brought my bags upstairs and set them on my bed before putting them away.

"These are some nice clothes, though way too small. We need to buy you maternity outfits and--" She rambled on and on, but I wasn't listening. My attention went to one photo. It was taken at Yuffie's party not that long ago. I had taken the picture with a few of my old girlfriends, but that isn't what scared me.

In the background, I saw Seifer's face. My stomach dropped and I felt sick. All my suspicions proved to be true. It was the only explanation. He was the father. Turning around, I met eyes with my mother.

"Get out." I said, sternly. She looked confused, but I repeated myself and she backed out of the room. I slammed the door, locking it. I took a deep, shaky breath. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to check the number. It was Kairi calling, but I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to wallow in my own self pity and demise. I didn't care about anyone at the moment, not even myself. I allowed myself to cry, and I don't know how I could. I don't know how long I sat in my room, but by the time I had calmed down, it was nearing midnight.

I crawled into bed and sat there until I fell asleep. I had horrible dreams. Through the night, my father had to keep waking me up because I was screaming. I was screaming like someone was murdering me in my sleep. It was like that. A piece of me had been ripped away. I woke up in tears. I don't really remember what the nightmare had been about, but it was enough to prevent me from sleeping. It was all jumbled...ranging from Roxas to Seifer. I couldn't pick out pieces though.

I had come down for breakfast, and as always, my mother was at the stove, cooking some bacon and eggs. My father was reading the paper, pulling out the sections he didn't like. On the outside, it would look like any other American family; perfect. Would my family be like that, I thought, staring at where my chair usually was.

"I'm sorry. I moved your chair when you left." My mother said, putting on what was obviously a fake smile. I don't know why her attitude had changed, but I didn't question it. She moved back my old chair and I silently took a seat. "You still eat bacon?" She slammed a plate down in front of me.

I wasn't in the mood to eat. Heck, I felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't think about it. I slowly chewed on the food, knowing I had to eat for Hikaru's sake. I wasn't going to stop eating just because Roxas 'dumped' me.

"Are you going to speak?" I didn't even acknowledge her. I had no reason to speak to anyone. I felt my father's eyes on me above his newspaper.

* * *

"We need tomatoes, right?" My mother said in an offhand manner. She told me we had to go shopping; trying to prepare me to be a mother. I think I could do a better job than her. She was leaning on the balls of her toes and she scanned the shelves for food for dinner. I had my hands gripped on the bar of the cart while I stared into space. She had been trying to get me to talk all day. The only person I spoke to was Hikaru. I felt the baby needed my voice more than ever now that Roxas was gone. It was obvious the baby was sad, less and less kicking.

"Honey, could you go into aisle four and grab me some olive oil, will you?" I sighed and let go of the cart before strolling down the aisle. I remembered the type that my mother would cook with, so I made sure that I grabbed the right brand. I stood there a moment, scanning the shelf, when a woman was walking past with some other man.

"Light is what rids the darkness. Without that, you have nothing. Take the light away, and darkness will fall back over everything." She said. At first, I took her has some crazy religious lady, trying to force her beliefs on someone, but after all these recent events, I learned that no one was crazy. I quickly grabbed the olive oil and walked back to the aisle that my mother was in. I quickly handed her the bottle before returning to the cart. What the lady said reminded me of Roxas.

As I slowly pushed the cart down the aisle and what I heard disturbed me. Back _home _this never happened; people were whispering. People that I once knew and grew up with, they were pointing and talking about me. And I felt a lump form in my throat as I picked up a small glass container of baby food.

"Look. See what happens if you are irresponsible?" I dropped the container of baby food, glass smashing onto the floor. The whispers stopped as I started to cry.

"Namine, what the hell?" My mother asked me, running over. "What the hell are you doing?" She bent down to clean up some of the mess while a store clerk came with a mop. The words of that woman kept repeating in my head. You need to light up the darkness. I was Roxas's light. But—did he not want my help anymore?

"You need to stop this, Namine." My mother told me.

* * *

About three days after the store incident, my mother had begun to return to her old behavior towards me; rude. It was late that night, and I had been tossing and turning, having some sort of nightmare. I was breaking out in a sweat and I could feel myself, even in sleep, gripping onto the pillow case for dear life. I was screaming, although asleep, it felt so real. My father ran into my room and woke me up.

"Namine! Namine, honey, it's okay! I'm here." He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair. "This has to stop, Nami." I started to cry some more. This had been going on since I had been here; night sweats, screaming, crying, anything you can imagine. I don't know why they were being caused.

"Roxas.." I whispered. One of the first things I had said in days.

"Roxas?" My father repeated, holding me out to look me in the eyes. "Is he the one causing you this pain?"

"No—he helped it. And—and now he is gone." I started to cry again.

"Oh, honey. There has to be a reason for everything. Some light will be shed on this dark situation, I promise." There again with that 'light' and 'dark' analogy. Either it was just my imagination, or someone out there was trying to tell me something.

* * *

I woke up the morning of the end of the week. I had slowly begun talking to my father, but my mother didn't deserve any of my words. She kicked me out, right? I crawled out of bed, my feet touching the cold floor. I shuddered. I didn't feel like taking a shower this morning, so I settled for taking one later. I walked into the bathroom and brushed most of my hair back into a ponytail besides my messy excuse for bangs. My once blue eyes dulled to a blue gray. Washing my face and putting on a little makeup, I walked downstairs.

My mother was whistling a happy tune to herself, and at the same time, she was having a conversation. It seemed one way until I turned the corner. If I hadn't died inside when Roxas said he didn't want me around him, I would have died right now. I felt my breath get stuck in my throat.

"Namine—you didn't tell me!" My mother said, doing a fake spin and giving me a huge hug. "Seifer Almasy was the father! Oh, his parents are just delightful." She continued to talk to him while he was drinking some coffee, a smile plastered on his face. I don't know where it came from. Maybe it was from being with Roxas too much, but with a swipe of my hand I knocked my mothers' favorite vase off of the table, watching it shatter to tiny pieces before walking upstairs.

"What's with her?" My mother asked Seifer.

"I'll go see."

I don't know who he thought he was. He acted like a baby, running away when he had the possibility of being the father of Hikaru. Now, he is here, smiles and all, acting fucking supportive? I wouldn't want his support if I needed it. I stood in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth. No matter how much it killed my feet, I was angry.

"What is with all this rage, Namine?" Seifer asked, closing the door behind him. It scared me. The thought of being alone in a room with him after all he has done to me scared the living daylights out of me.

"Don't you dare—call me by my name." I said to him, glaring as best as I could.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Who do you think you are!? Coming here, acting all supportive, winning over my mother? Where did this come from!?" I shouted at him, pointing fingers. My pale face was tinged with red from anger.

"What are you talking about? I'm just doing what a good father would do...take care of his child, and the mother of his child." I didn't even give a pause between his words and mine.

"You **raped **me." I said, putting as much venom into my words as possible.

"Rape is such a—bland term. I didn't do anything. If you recall, you never said no."

"I wasn't awake. You took advantage of me." Seifer laughed.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that I am here to support you." He tried to rest his hands onto my shoulders, but I jerked away.

"I have enough support."

"Who? Roxas? Word is, he left you. You don't need a freak like that."

"Shut up. Don't you dare talk about him that way. You—you pick up your shit, and get the fuck out of my room! Right now!" I shouted at him. I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. If I was going to take care of a child, I need to grow a backbone. My cell phone rang on the table behind me, and being pregnant, I didn't have fast enough reflexes, so Seifer got to it before I could.

"Hello?" His sadistic sounding voice rang in my ear.

"Seifer, give me back my phone! Give me back my fucking phone right now and get out!" I shouted at him. He didn't say anything to the person on the other line. Apparently, they said something to him and hung up. Seifer had a smirk on his face.

He knew something I did not, and frankly it was pissing me off.

"Get out!" I shouted, slapping him as hard as I could across the face. He took my hand and held it as I tried to hit him again, but I had learned a few things from spending time in Fullerton. I brought my foot down onto his and slammed my knee into his crotch before turning and walking out of my room to find the house phone and get a hold of my father.

* * *

**Roxas's POV**

I had been released from the hospital three days after I told Namine I didn't want to see her again. That was about the biggest lie I had ever told, but I did it to protect her. I did it because I loved her. Rubbing my hair back into place, I sat in the front seat while my mom drove us back home. We had been released around the same time, and her mood had gotten better. She was on a mood stabilizer, so she was back to her happy self. Oh, how I envied that. I wish I could be happy. Every place we passed just flooded me with memories of Namine.

The clinic, the alley, headquarters, and even the park. Every place I saw made me think of her.

"It's okay, Roku." My mother told me with a smile. "I'm sure everything will work out."

Yeah, I doubt it. I stayed silent for most of the ride. When we got home, my mom returned to her daily life. Sora was at school, and I had no intention was returning back there. The only thing I could think of was going to headquarters. I didn't tell my mom goodbye, and I just jumped in the car and drove out past Fullerton. Sure, it had some memories of her, but I wanted to talk to someone. Anyone.

Walking in the front doors, I strolled down the dark hallway until I came to my room. Inside, it was plain white. I never bothered to decorate it. My eyes downcast, I laid back on my bed, arms behind my head.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A taunting voice asked me. It was Axel, all bandaged up and standing in my doorway.

"What the hell? Axel, you should still be in the hospital." I said, sitting up in alarm.

"Whatever. I missed you." He joked as he closed the door behind him. Axel was my best friend, and I felt as if I could tell him everything, but I never mentioned what happened between Namine and I in the hospital.

"You are crazy." I said, laughing a bit.

"Not as much as you." That hit a nerve. "Sorry, man. Hey, where is Namine? You two are normally attached to the hip." My expression darkened.

"She went home."

"Like home, home?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!" Axel asked me, green eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, I don't know and I don't care. She can do what she wants." I did care, but I wasn't going to show it. I had no idea why she left. She didn't have to move back home just because of what I said.

"You don't mean that, Roku."

"Yeah. I don't give a shit."

Man, was that a lie.

* * *

A complete week had passed since Namine left. Kairi had been calling her non-stop, and she wasn't answering the calls. Sora was even worried sick. But, I never showed any emotion. I went back to my old life, running around town, causing havoc. It was the only thing that made me forget her.

Not that I wanted to.

Every so often, I would scroll down to her number in my phone, stare at it before putting it away. I knew if I called her she wouldn't answer anyway.

"Hey, heard anything from Namine?" Sora asked me. We were in first period, and someone had already replaced Namine's spot next to me.

"No, why would I?" I said, not meeting his eyes. I hated lying to my brother, but I hated talking about Namine even more. It hurt me to speak of her.

"Well—I just thought--"

"You thought wrong!" I said, looking at him, annoyed. "I don't care."

"Stop putting on this act!" To my surprise, it was Kairi who shouted at me. Her blue eyes narrowed and she was blushing, out of anger. "Stop acting like you don't care, Roxas! I know you do! Just go there and bring her back!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my backpack, and walked out of class.

* * *

It was a normal meeting for the Organization tonight. I sat in the back with Axel as usual. Xemnas, our boss, was going over some methods to help us, and asking everyone how they have been doing with everything. Axel hadn't lit anything on fire since the accident, which was my fault. I spilled gasoline on his shoe, and he dropped a match, which lit him on fire. Larxene had been learning to not verbally assault people.

And then they came to me.

"Roxas, how have you been?" Xemnas asked me. All eyes on me.

"Couldn't be better." I said, never meeting eyes.

"You know, always tell the truth."

"I'm perfectly fine. No manic episodes or feelings of any kind." It was true, I didn't feel that way. I just felt empty, but there was no reason for me to talk about a feeling that wasn't there, right?

"Roxas—do you miss her?" What the hell was going on? Was Xemnas bringing her up now?

"No."

"I believe that it would help you greatly if you went after her." He said, and I glared. It wasn't his business anyway.

"Yeah, just fly over there, say 'hey babe, I'm here to take you back. Let's go!'" Demyx said to me.

"We all love Namine as much as you. We miss her." Axel said to me.

"I didn't get to know her enough." Luxord said. "So, bring her back so I can teach her poker." Everyone was throwing in their own comments about how they wanted me to get her back and shit. Why did they care so much? I wanted to protect her, and this wasn't a place for her. I shot everyone a glare before walking to the door.

"Stop acting like you don't care!" I heard one of them shout before I exited the door. The cool spring air hit my face as I slumped against a wall. I didn't know what to do. I stared ahead of me at the darkness. I don't ever remember it being this dark when Namine was around. Everything seemed to light up.

Now I am surrounded in darkness without her.

Did I make a great mistake?

"Call her, Roxas. You have to."

"Why?" I said, my back to Axel. He had come out after me.

"I heard Seifer was talking with her mother recently." That's when I couldn't take it. I don't care if I rushed through anything. I don't care if this was all so crazy, hectic, sudden, and seemed to be led without a purpose. I needed her back. Pulling out my cellphone, I scrolled to Namine's name and finally called it after this whole week of denial.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered. I didn't recognize it at first, but then I knew who it was. I only knew because in the background I heard Namine screaming, 'Seifer, give me back my phone! Give me back my fucking phone right now and get out!'

"Seifer, I swear. You lay one hand on her, and I will rip out your throat when I get there." And I hung up the phone. Turning to the redhead man behind me, I smirked. "Let's get those plane tickets, shall we?"

"Nah, plane is too slow. Let take the Turismo."

* * *

Was it too rushed? I hope not!

Vegas Skies is coming to an end. Maybe another chapter or two! Then everything is over.

I'm going to be sad.

Review!


	19. Chapter 18

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter eighteen.  
****- -  
**I locked myself in the upstairs bathroom with the house phone. I needed to call my father and I didn't want to be anywhere near Seifer. He could act all jolly and merry with my mother all he wanted. Those two belonged together, both a bunch of assholes. I took in long deep breaths as I sat on the edge of the tub, my shaky hands dialing my fathers' number. He was actually on his way out to a business meeting back in Fullerton. He was driving, and it was a whole four hour drive, I felt bad for calling him and making him drive all this way back, but I needed him.

"Daddy?" I said, attempting not to cry. I needed to be a big girl now and learn to handle my problems in an adult manner.

"What's wrong, Nam?" He told me. The name Nam just stabbed me in the heart, but I ignored it and proceeded with telling him what had just happened. Of course it was all a shock. To him, Seifer had pulled off a sweet face and he believed he was a nice guy. There was a mix of emotions in my fathers' voice; anger, sadness, and guilt.

"Can—Can you come home?" I said, my bottom lip quivering. I was going to stay in this bathroom until he got here. I didn't want to leave.

"Of course. I will personally deal with this. I will be back as soon as I can." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I set it down on the sink and sighed. I was hungry. No matter how evil Seifer was, I wasn't going to deprive my baby of food, so I slowly turned the knob to the bathroom and descended down the stairs. Seifer had gone down and began to talk to my mother. I didn't look at either of them as I opened the refrigerator door.

"Namine, stop with the silent treatment." My mother told me, and I completely ignored her. "Seifer here is a good man, offering to provide for you and make sure you and the baby have a good life."

I snorted. "Provide for me how?" There was a glare in my face as I stared Seifer down. Who in the world did he think he was?

"Well—we would take it slow, I would pay for your medical expenses and the baby's, and maybe in the near future, we could get a place and--"

"Stop right there." I said, holding up a hand in his face. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You are not to talk to me, touch me, or even look at me. I am done with you. I wish I never even met you." And that would be one of the last things I would say to him. I traveled back upstairs, grabbed the phone out of the bathroom and locked myself in my room. I was to wait for my father and then figure out a way to get out of where.

Obviously, everywhere I go is a mistake.

Picking up my cellphone that Seifer obviously threw on my bed, I scrolled through the contacts list. I needed someone to talk to. Normally, I would call Roxas, but he made it clear that it 'wasn't safe' to have contact with him, so I went to the next best person. Kairi.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered, "Hello?"

"Kairi?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Namine!" Her voice jumped from sleepy to awake in a mere fraction of a second.

"Did I wake you?" Radiant Garden was two hours ahead of us.

"No! Of course not! Namine, I missed you! You ran off. Why in the world would you do such a thing?" In all honesty, I didn't know. I had no idea why I did any of that. I felt rejected, in a way, and it was all on pure impulse.

"I don't know. I regret it now. I wish I was there with you."

"Why can't you leave?"

"Seifer."

There was silence on the other end. I could tell Kairi was as shocked as I was, and maybe even a little pissed. Who wouldn't be? If you knew the story, I am sure you would feel the same way.

"What the hell is he doing there?"

"Pulling off this stupid persona to impress my mother." I went on from there filling Kairi in on the past week. I went into great detail—telling her all about my nightmares, night screaming, the people talking about me and my mothers horrible behavior. It was hard enough to explain the whole Seifer thing and how I was positive he was the father. I didn't want my baby to be the child of some pig.

"Is he stupid? Gosh—I wish I could just cut his balls off." That was the first time I actually laughed in a week. "I made you laugh!"

"Yeah—hey, Kairi? How—How is Roxas?" As much as I knew that I shouldn't even place him in my mind, I had to know. I loved the boy.

"Actually, it's quite obvious he is torn up about it. He is trying to play it out as if he doesn't care or anything. I even screamed at him during class. He trying to play it off as if he didn't care if you were there or not—even Sora was upset. We all knew Roxas was suffering the most." Kairi explained to me.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Sora said he didn't come home like he said he was a few hours ago. Ever since you left—he's been back to his old ways..darkness has covered him again. You were his light, Namine." There it was again with that stupid analogy. Light and Darkness.

As I was about to reply to Kairi's statement, even though I was tired from talking for three or something hours, I heard a doorbell. I knew we weren't expecting guests and I also knew that my father had a key.

"Kairi—hold on." I walked to the door and pressed my ear against it, listening closely. The light footsteps meant my mother was going to answer the door. I waited, it was silent, their voices too quiet for me to pick up on anything. I knew something was wrong as I started to listen to the conversation. I mentioned to Kairi that I had to go and I hung up the phone to listen more.

"Who are you!? Who do you think you are walking into my house like this!?" My mother yelled from downstairs. There was no reply, only hastened footsteps into the house. I could tell two people walked in, one pair of footsteps heavier than the other, and the other was frantic.

"Ma'am," I recognized this as Axel's voice. "we just came to talk to someone."

"Get out of my house!" My mother screamed.

"Oh calm down! We aren't here to steal, or harass you!" My heart stopped. I felt like time was standing still and I wasn't even breathing. That was Roxas's voice. "We are just here to see Namine."

"Who the—no! You are not going to see her!" I wanted to run out right then and there. I wanted to jump into his arms and know everything was going to be okay, but I had a few problems. The first was that I was terrified of Seifer. And the second being that Roxas told me to stay away from him. What did he want from me?

"Well if it isn't the freak?" I heard Seifer's voice ring through the house. I couldn't see what was going on, but I could picture it. Roxas was probably standing at the end of the stairs and Axel near the door by my mother. Seifer was probably near the archway to the kitchen.

"You." Roxas's tone was dripping with venom.

"Don't worry, ma'am," I could tell Seifer was addressing my mother by this point, "this kid is messed up. I won't let him bother Namine. Who knows when he could change moods?" I thought Roxas was going to pummel him to the ground. Hell, I wish he did.

"I'm the one who is messed up? I don't go around raping girls. I'd say that is pretty messed up." Roxas retaliated back at him. Someone was walking and then a voice spoke up.

"Roxas, you go rescue the damsel in distress, with a baby on board," I giggled at Axel's statement. "I'll stay with the rapist and the bitchy mama."

"Excuse me!?" My mother yelled, but obviously Axel did something that silenced her, and some footsteps were heard running upstairs and doors were being opened. I walked back and sat on my bed, making it seem as if I wasn't listening.

Finally, Roxas came to my door, and opened it, his blue eyes landing on me. There was relief in them, I could tell. He looked dead, to say the least, he looked like me.

"Nam." Roxas said breathlessly, shutting the door behind him. My breath was caught in my throat and I almost cried. But I didn't.

"Why are you here? Didn't you say it was too dangerous to be around you?" I didn't meet his eyes. Fiddling with my thumbs, I chewed on my lower lip.

"I did. And I don't regret saying that." Now, that was a stab in the heart. "It's true, I am dangerous. I am unpredictable. But—I realized something. I regret telling you that I didn't want you around me. I regret saying the things I said that for some reason made you leave. I need you, Namine." I hadn't noticed that he had walked over and was now standing above me.

"But—Roxas, what if something like that happens again?" I was referring to the incident with Terra. I was letting him realize what he had said to me, and how much it hurt.

"If it does—I don't know. But you can help me. You always have. Ever since you left—I've been depressed, having _horrible _thoughts, and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Whispering, I looked up at him. "It's been the same way with me." Standing, Roxas pulled me into a hug and I just sobbed into his arms. I gripped onto him as if he would disappear. I thought he would—like this was some horrible nightmare that was going to take Roxas away from me. I knew it wasn't when he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I didn't feel uncomfortable with another boy touching me anymore. This was Roxas, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. We pulled apart, resting our foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry." He said to me. I smiled and nodded back to him through my tears.

"Me too." I sighed, reluctantly pulling away from him. "I wanna come _home._" I knew where my true home was now. And I wanted to be there. Roxas smiled and helped me pack up some of my clothes into a small spare suitcase I had. Quickly throwing things together, we closed the bag, I wrapped a sweater around me, and we exited my room. Dreading each step downstairs, I held onto Roxas's hand. I wasn't afraid if people knew about us now.

"What the hell is this?!" Seifer yelled at me, as Roxas and I descended down the stairs.

"It's what it looks like. I'm going home."

"You are home, dear." My mother told me.

"Don't call me dear! You have no right. You don't give a shit about me, I know you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have sent me away. But—I'm glad you did. I met some pretty amazing people who actually care about me." I told her. She looked shocked, to say the least. Roxas set my bag down and stood by the door with Axel.

"Namine, I am your mother, you will listen to me. I want whats best for you and the baby."

"You don't know what is best for the baby. You are a horrible example as a mother! I will be sure to raise my child in a better environment." I said, glaring at her. Behind her, Seifer laughed.

"Around that?" He pointed to Roxas.

"He's better than you."

"As if. That piece of crap over there almost shot you in the face." Roxas walked over, standing in front of me protectively.

"I don't care if you are the heir to come big company, you deserve this." With that, Roxas right hooked Seifer right in the nose, sending him flying to the ground. My mother knelt to the ground to help him. Now I knew why she liked him.

He had money.

"You both are pathetic." I said, turning around to pick up my bag and walk out the door.

"Namine! Don't you dare walk out of this house! I swear on it I will--"

"You will what, Mary Ann?" The voice startled me. Turning to the door, I saw my father, all dressed in his suit, standing in the doorway. "What are you going to do? Don't you realize letting her go is the best for her? That son of a bitch over there raped your daughter and you don't care?"

"Stay out of this!" She yelled at him.

"I'm done letting you push me around, Mary Ann. I'm finished. She is leaving and that is final. And you--" He lifted Seifer by the collar, "you better be off my property in the next minute before I mess up your reputation with the company up so bad." Seifer looked into my father's eyes with fear, obviously caring so much about his social status. He glared and walked out of the house, making sure to bump me on the shoulder on his way out. I just laughed.

Turning to me, my father said, "Go. Things will be better for you in Fullerton. And I will visit as much as possible." I was proud of my dad. He stood up to my mom for once. He placed his hands onto my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Namine." He then placed a hand onto Roxas's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "Take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will." They shared a smile, and Axel grabbed my bag before the three of us walked out to the Turismo. Axel took a seat in the drivers' side after putting my bag into the trunk. Roxas sat with me in the back seat. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into him as Axel started to drive us back to Fullerton.

"I bet your glad to be coming home." Roxas said, leaning his head on mine.

"I'm glad to be coming home with you."

"As am I."

"Okay! Stop with the lovely dovey shit. I get that you love each other and crap, but wait till I am not here, okay?" Axel said, chuckling in the front seat.

"Don't be jealous Axel because Larxene practically hates you."

"Hey—I get some all the time!"

"That doesn't mean she likes you!"

"That just means I am good in bed!"

"Really, Axel?" I tried to play it off as I was pissed about the topic of this conversation, and Axel looked down, apologizing. I waited a few minutes before I burst out laughing.

"I'm going to get you once you are not pregnant." Axel threatened with a smile on his face.

"I'm so scared." I was glad to be back. I was actually laughing and joking around again with them. It was perfect. Axel leaned over, pressing some numbering into the dashboard, and the car phone started to ring. A high pitched voice answered.

"Hello?" It was Larxene.

"Larxene, is the Organization there with you?"

"Obviously—you interrupted a meeting." She said sarcastically. I always wondered what they did at those things. Were they like AA meetings?

"Put it on speaker." And she did so. "Guess what everyone!?" Everyone in the room chimed together and asked what it was. "Roxas got his lady back!" And before I knew it, everyone was cheering. They were shouting things and laughing and clapping. It was all adorable and I felt so warm inside. Roxas blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know—great for him, right?"

And I suddenly knew everything was going to be okay.  


* * *

THIS _**ISN'T**_ THE END! I AM NOT DONE!  
I believe one more chapter?

Anyway—I hoped you liked it! Check Profile for UPDATES! I MEAN IT! EVERYTHING IMPORTANT IS THERE :)  
Dedicated to ChibixBabe for inspiring me this whole way through the story.

Reviews and hugs please!


	20. Chapter 19

**V e g a s skies  
****chapter nineteen  
****- - **

It had been about a week and a half since I returned. Everything had been alright since then. Roxas and I were perfect. He had no manic episodes and promised to take his medications just for me. Of course he had the occasional mood swings, but nothing to the degree of before. Axel and I started talking more often and he always found a way to make me laugh. When I thanked him for coming with Roxas to get me, he just laughed and called me a dimwit. Kairi, of course, allowed me to move back in with her and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. When I returned on her doorstep, she was in tears, begging me to come back into the house. Sora—well, he is glad that I am back, but he is taking the relationship I have with Roxas a little hard. He wanted to protect Roxas, and I understand that. I can see where he is coming from, and it is obvious that he is trying real hard to get used to the idea that we are together.

It was now the end of the school year. We had about two or something months left. I don't know. Roxas invited me over to his house to help him study. Roxas wasn't one to study; if anything he would throw the book across the room, swear at it, and take a nap. But—he knew he had to up his grades if he wanted to pass this year, so he asked me to help him study. When I walked into his room, he was hunched over a physics book, his blond hair in a mess. I knew he hated reading, at least when it came to school stuff.

"Working hard I see." I giggled, standing in the doorway, hand on my stomach. Roxas's blue eyes went alert when he heard my voice, but they softened when he saw me.

"Thought I'd get a head start." He walked over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Rubbing his hair, I took a spot on his bed as he returned to his desk. "What are we working on first, Roxie?" He cringed at the nickname, but answered me anyway.

"Physics."

I hated that subject. I was good at it, but I hated it. Apparently, Hikaru did too, since the baby was kicked wildly in my stomach at the mention of the subject.

"Roxas, can you get me a glass of water?" I asked suddenly as he started to work on a problem. He set the pencil down and stood, smiling at me. Leaving the room, I had some time to myself. Roxas had set up pictures with my persuasion. There was a picture with him and the whole organization. And then a picture of him and Sora, along with one of me and him above his bed. It was only a few days after I came back that we took that picture. There was a blank frame hanging that Roxas told me was going to be a picture of me, him, and Hikaru.

Roxas came back to the room with a glass in hand. I thanked him has he sat down at the desk, throwing some papers across the room. I figured.

"You won't get anything done like that. Take once neat, clean piece of paper and organize your problems." I said. If you had messy work, you were bound to get irritated and throw it.

"But—I don't want to do it in the first place!"

"You will fail, you know. I don't want to be a year ahead of my boyfriend." I smiled at him. Roxas returned the smile, showing his bright white teeth before turning back and working on another problem. I wasn't there to tell him what to do, he was smart enough. He just needed the motivation to continue. I took a sip of my water before staring off into space.

"Roxas do you think—oh shit." Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at me before learning what I was freaking out about.

"You spilled that water on my bed didn't you?" Or I thought.

"No!"

"Really? I give you water and you spill it all over my bed! I have to sleep on that you know!" I rolled my eyes at his behavior. Can he not piece it together? My freaking water broke.

"Roxas I didn't--" He jumped up from his spot and walked into the hall.

"Sora!" I stared at him, wondering why in the world he called Sora. The brunette appeared in the doorway, wondering what was going on. "She spilled her water all over my bed!" He said, pointing at my lap. Sora rubbed the back of his head why he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Um—Roxas..."

"I mean, come on!" Sora slapped the back of the blond's head.

"He water broke moron!"

"Oh."

* * *

I sat in the bed, groaning. It wasn't that bad an hour ago, but now I was having contractions like a mother, and I wasn't enjoying it. I wasn't dilated enough to have the spinal block yet, so I laid in the bad, groaning in pain. Roxas said he would stay with me, but he had to run to the bathroom. I think he was just being a pansy and ran off for a few minutes. Kairi was sitting at the end of the bed, trying to get my mind off the pain.

"Think of it this way...you won't be pregnant anymore!" Glaring at her, she smiled sheepishly.

"No shit!"

"Just trying to help." Kairi put her head in her hands, and I can imagine that my groaning and yelling got annoying. The hospital gown I was in was also pissing me off as well.

"When I have that freaking spinal crap!?" I yelled at Kairi, unintentionally being mean.

"When the doctor says so." The door started to open, and I was almost relieved. Until I learned it was Roxas. Glaring at the blond who was holding some coffee as he entered the room, he looked at me funny and started to back out.

"Well, if you don't want me in here." He said, about to turn around.

"GO GET THE DOCTOR!" Sitting in the hospital bed, the bangs were matted on my forehead. I hadn't even begun to give birth yet and I was already sweating. The contractions were getting closer and closer and it was a bit ridiculous.

* * *

**Roxas POV**

I felt sort of bad. I mean, my girlfriend was sitting in a bed, moaning in pain and there was nothing that I could do about it. Anyone in the right mind would feel bad about it. My footsteps were rushed. I didn't want to make her suffer any more than she had to. Boy—was I glad I couldn't have kids.

The doctor was standing over a table, looking at whatever the hell he was looking at. Obviously he thought it was more important than delivering a baby. He didn't look like a doctor either. He looked like some old pedophile that got excited at looking at young women that he cared for. Taking a sip of my coffee, I cleared my throat that caused him and his nurse to look up.

"Yeah, um, Ms. Sato is in a lot of pain. And—she asked for you." I was never good with adults, let alone doctors. I hated doctors, as you may know.

"I don't think she is dilated enough for us to do anything." He told me, putting a hand into his pocket. I rolled my eyes at him.

"How would you even know? You are not even in there." I stared him down, glaring at him from underneath my bangs.

He coughed a little. "I'll be there in a minute."

Smiling triumphantly, I headed back to Namine's room, where I could hear Kairi trying to calm her down a little bit. Opening the door, Namine was laying in the bed, squinting every so often. Kairi was pacing, trying to tell her reassuring things as Namine breathed deeply. When I saw her in pain like that, my heart almost broke.

Walking to the side of the bed, I smiled at her. "The doctor is coming." For the first time since we have been in the hospital, she smiled at me.

"Thank god." I grabbed her hand, which I regretted because she got a contraction at that moment and almost broke every bone in my hand. "Ow!"

"OW!" Our screams were simultaneous.

"Roxas, are you in labor as well?" Cringing, I looked at the auburn haired girl standing on the other side of the room.

"Oh, shut up!" The door burst open, showing the doctor and the nurse. I held onto Namine's hand even though I was in so much pain. My pain couldn't amount to hers right now. He flipped up the sheets that covered her legs and examined her. She was taking in sharp intakes of breathes as he looked. Gripping Namine's hand, I gave her a reassuring look that told her that I was going to stay with her through this whole thing.

"Well, Ms. Sato, it seems you are dilated enough. It's time to deliver this baby." He said with a smile, that sort of scared me.

- -

I didn't think that birth could such a horrifying thing. Sure, it was beautiful, but it was a bloody mess! Namine was on the bed, squeezing my hand. Kairi was trying to reassure her as I was incapable at the moment. Beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead as she yelled with each push to get Hikaru out. The whole thing made me cry actually. It didn't help my sensitive emotional system. I was crying for two reasons. One, I was very happy that I would finally get to meet Hikaru and everything. But, seeing Namine in this much pain shattered my heart. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I tried to hide my tears from her, but I could tell she knew I was crying. I knew she knew why I was. Each push was harder than the last, and all I could hear from the doctor was 'push!' and 'you need to push harder!' Not soon after the screaming, I heard an exhale from Namine. One that signaled relief. Not soon after I heard that, a loud, whaling cry was heard from further down from me.

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted and Namine's voice lit up. I stole one glance at her. There was a mop of blond hair sitting atop her head. Although she was crying, she would open her and it would show her bright blue eyes looking around the room in wonder. Her high pitched cry would echo in my ears, but it wasn't annoying but musical. Although she wasn't mine, she felt like mine.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I can say that birth is the most painful thing I have ever done in my life. But as soon as the doctor shouted that it was a girl, and I heard her cry, I knew it was worth it. Her blond hair was beautiful and silky, and her blue eyes flicked around the room wildly as she screamed. Even covered in blood, she was beautiful to me. Roxas through so too, obviously, since his eyes lit up at the sight of her. The nurse cleaned her off at the table and then slid her into my arms.

"Hi, Hikaru." I said, cradling her as I thought I should. She cried in my arms though, but I didn't care. I didn't take it personally. "I'm your mommy." My eyes flicked up to Roxas, who looked exasperated. His eyes were red and puffy because he had been crying. But, a smile was present on his face. He leaned down, softly pushing back her hair. She stopped crying.

"Hi, Hikaru." He said in a gentle and caring tone. Hikaru slowly opened her eyes and they flicked from Roxas to me and I swear I saw a smile on her face.

To our sadness, they had to take Hikaru away for a few moments. Kairi smiled at us before following them out of the room to tell Sora the good news. Roxas looked down at me.

"Good job."

"Are you really saying 'good job'?" I smiled at him. He wiped his face leaned down, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

Resting his forehead on mine, he looked me in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas."

He pushed my bangs that were stuck to my forehead back as I let out a little sob of happiness. He kissed me once more before sliding me over a little and laying down in the bed as well.

* * *

The next few days, I had to stay in the hospital. I saw Hikaru as much as I could, when Roxas wasn't stealing her. It was sort of a father daughter relationship that was beginning. Whenever I was with Hikaru, though, she would smile at me. She was this adorable thing in my arms that I loved with all my heart. When Roxas had her, all I heard were giggles being exchanged by the two. I'm sure they had some sort of connection. That made me happy.

When I got to go home, I had a temporary crib in Kairi's room. I was practically confined to the room. Kairi and Sora wanted to decorate the room with a passion, so I let them. But, I never would have let them if it meant I couldn't stay in my own room. Roxas camped out at Kairi's house with me to help me with Hikaru's late night parties. She would scream and cry about three times a night. Most of the time Roxas offered to get up since he didn't sleep much anyway, but the nights he was with the Organization (probably telling them how Hikaru looked. They loved her.) I had to get up and take care of her myself. I didn't mind much, until I was dead tired.

On nights like tonight, where I was in fact so tired I could pass out standing, it honestly didn't help that in the next room over I could hear arguments from Kairi and Sora about the room I was not allowed to see.

"Dammit Sora! I said I wanted lime green paint! What on earth possessed you to buy the pink?" Kairi practically shrieked, causing the baby lying beside me to flinch in her sleep.

"I'm sorry! I could have sworn you said pink. I mean girls and pink are together right?" Sora said apologetically.

"Oh really now? Does every girl have to love pink? Is that what you think? Every girl must love pink?" Kairi was speaking quickly and seemingly quite irritated.

"I'm sorry, just stop-" Hikaru was wriggling uncomfortable at the noise, for now it seemed like they were moving something in her room.

"You are the most dense-" by this time my sleep exhausted nerves were done. I pulled myself up from the bed, carefully as to not wake Hikaru, and rocketed to the room.

I whipped open the door prepared to reprimand them for the unnecessary noise, but was stopped at the sight of the baby's beautiful room. The dim lighting took a moment to get use to as I trailed my eyes from one side of the room to the other. The stark white walls had black vines swirling and dancing around the rooms outer edges and 'Hikaru' was written delicately above the window. Right in front of the window, directly across from me, sat her white crib. I took steps forward and my foot hit a soft and fluffy, checkered rug. Peering into the crib, I saw black and white pillows placed around the edges giving the crib a sophisticated manner and each pillow was embroidered with the same vine pattern that adorned the walls. Besides the crib a changing table with the same stark white appearance sat, fully stocked, and waiting for Hikaru's dirty diapers. I whipped around to see Kairi and Sora standing by the white dresser that had black leaves for the handles. In their hands they held a toy box, and stared up at me.

"Wow," I let it escape me breathlessly noticing the black hand prints of Kairi, Sora, and many others on the closet doors, each signed.

"You hate it," Kairi dropped her end of the toy box making a loud thud.

"No," I snapped back to the reason why I had come in, "You're making too much noise-," I paused having a realization, "How long has the room been done?"

"Oh it's been done for a week," Sora smiled and put the toy box down.

"Yeah," Kairi smiled.

"What do you mean 'a week'?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Kairi.

"Oh well we just didn't..." Sora dropped the end of his sentence.

"We forgot..." Kairi looked down ashamed, "Are you mad?"

"Not because of the room. It's absolutely amazing!" I smiled and paused a moment, "Wait... what were you yelling a him about pink paint for? This place is... monochromatic."

"Oh... that was... about my room. Sorry."

"Was it really necessary to yell?"

"You know how dense he is."

Roxas and Hikaru loved the room. Hikaru, even though she was still a few weeks old, wanted to spend most of her time in there. When I would take her out of the room, she would cry and cry about it. Even though I was tired of all the endless screaming, I loved her to bits.

* * *

In the next few months, Roxas helped me juggle school and Hikaru. He would take her on his free periods, or even the days he would skip. Kairi and Sora would also help and babysit when I had to study for tests. The Organization loved to help us, in awe over her. Hikaru had taken a liking to Axel as well, though I told him no lighters around her. That was common sense. Every night, Roxas and I would switch of reading to Hikaru. At the end of the school year, Sora surprised Kairi with a proposal. Roxas and I were overjoyed for them. I ended up getting a part time job at Starbucks and Roxas would babysit Hikaru. The two built a whole father-daughter relationship, and I was so happy.

When Hikaru was five months, her hair was long enough to have short stumpy ponytails on her head. Roxas would continuously play peek-a-boo with her, and deeming her the nickname 'Hika-chan'. She could sit up on her own and knew how to feed herself now. Around this time, Roxas did have a bit of a breakdown, but Hikaru wasn't around. He has been taking his medications on a regular basis though, and has been amazing since then.

By eleven months, Hikaru would try to have conversations with me, but obviously I couldn't understand anything she was saying. Her blond hair was falling around her shoulders how and her bangs were mimicking mine. Roxas had taken the time to teach her how to walk while I started raising money to get an apartment for Hikaru and I. Somehow, Roxas knew everything Hikaru was saying.

"Yeah, I agree." Roxas said to the almost one year old. Hikaru's blue eyes opened wide. Hikaru was saying more than her mouth could handle, it sounded like.

"Hvjuvh nughvn wee." She replied to him. Roxas laughed.

"I know, right?" I glanced up from the table to see Roxas pinching her cheeks, laughing at her words.

"What is so funny?" I said. My boyfriend's behavior was odder than my child's, it seemed. Hikaru laughed at me, and turned back to Roxas and said more jumbled words.

"Mommy's a jerk? I know." He told her.

"Roxas!"

"I love you." He beamed at me.

* * *

It was now nearing fall. Roxas was going to be taking more work to help get an apartment for me, so he was trying to get as much time with Hikaru and I as possible. She was walking around in his backyard as Roxas and I were sitting at the table. Sora and Kairi had gone out to lunch, and Aerith was at a meeting, so that left the three of us.

Roxas looked so much better now. He was smiling more and the tiredness and sadness was gone from his face. I was better too. I didn't have that huge stomach to show off now, and I was not depressed like I was.

"You are so dumb." I told Roxas as he tired to make a point about this kid across the street.

"He so likes you."

"He's 12."

"My point!" Roxas said, slamming his hand on the table, laughing. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. The knew kid who moved in across the street had some sort of thing for me. Or so he thought. I didn't think it was anything important. Roxas laughter continued as he drank some of his drink, eyes looking at Hikaru. "She is beautiful, you know."

"I know."

"Like you."

I smiled at him, grabbing his hand across the table. "You are too sweet."

Just as I thought he was being the perfect boyfriend, he threw his lemonade all over me. "Not anymore!"

"Roxas!" He jumped up from the table, trying to outrun me (which he could) and ran for Hikaru. She looked up from what she was doing and laughed hysterically as he swooped her up from the ground.

"Mommy is after us!" He told her as she looked at me, happiness present in her face. I knew I was laughing too. I dashed after them as Roxas carried Hikaru, running throughout the backyard. I eventually caught up to them, jumping on Roxas's back, causing all three of us to fall to the ground.

"Mommy is a freak." Roxas whispered to Hikaru, and I nudged him on the shoulder. We were perfect together, and Roxas was being the perfect guy in Hikaru's life.

"Time to eat." I grunted, trying to stand. Roxas lifted Hikaru to her feet and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me kisses on the neck, making me giggle. I heard Hikaru's footsteps for a minute and then they stopped. We turned around looking at the small blond girl, her white sundress blowing in the wind. She looked confused for a moment, and then looked at Roxas.

"What's wrong, Hika-chan?" She looks up at Roxas and points.

"Daddy."

* * *

OMG! IT'S OVER!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so sad right now.

I have two things I want to say. UNO: my bus number for school is 8 and 13.....makes me happy.

DOS: Thank you guys so much supporting me as much as you have and saying all the wonderful things about this story. You don't know how much it means to me that you stuck around this long! I love all of you to death and thanks again! I hope you all return for my future stories in fanfiction. You made this my most successful story guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh and Hikaru's room was designed by chibixbabe.

Check out Together with the Sundown Studios. We will be posting stories soon!

I will miss you all!

Till next time!


End file.
